The Bride of Chase Young
by ReadingFox
Summary: A teenage girl is sent to live with Chase Young as his Bride! Will they be able to love one another, or will this marriage end in disaster? DISCONTINUED DUE TO MARY-SUENESS!
1. Meetings

The Bride of Chase Young

"Stupid parents, Stupid China, Stupid husband-to-be!" grumbled Marie as she looked out onto the fluffy clouds. She was on a plane headed for China and the end of her freedom as she knew it.

"Excuse me." said a voice. Marie looked around and saw a pretty Chinese girl about her age sitting next to her. "My name is Jun-li. Are you alright? One dressed like a princess should not wear such an unhappy face." Marie looked at herself. She was wearing the silk robes her parents had bought her before she left. They were rather pretty and did look befitting of royalty.

"Sorry." Said Marie "I'm just a little upset because I'm being forced into an arranged marriage with some guy I don't even know." Jun-li nodded understandingly.

"Would you like to talk about it? It's a seven hour flight, and you look like you could use a friend." Marie smiled warmly, deciding that she liked this girl. So for two hours Marie told Jun-li about the warlord named Chase Young she had been promised to as an infant. Her parents had been on a trip to china and had been walking in the woods when a man had stopped them for trespassing on his land. Fearing for their lives, they had offered their infant daughter as a future bride for the man once she was 17. The man had agreed and ever since that day Marie's life had been nothing but Lady lessons and not knowing why.

"Then, two weeks ago, they told me that now that I'm 17, I have to go to China and marry this guy. And I'll bet he's a creep too! I mean, what kind of guy agrees to marry a baby? He'll probably turn me into some sort of sex slave to fulfill his sick fantasies." she finished with a shudder. "I'm sorry Jun-li. I didn't mean to dump my problems on you." Jun-li merely smiled and said

"It's all right Marie. I don't mind, and I understand your fear. My grandmother went through an arranged marriage too. But do you know what? They've been married for over 60 years and are still deeply in love. Maybe your husband won't be as cruel as you think." Marie shrugged.

"So what are you going to China for?" she asked.

"I'm going to visit grandma and grandpa. I visit every summer, and I love going, but the village where they live is so lonely. There are no girls my age there to talk to."

"Well, how about I be your friend until we land and I'll stay with you until your grandparents pick you up? Besides, I'd like to have one last taste of normalcy before I'm forced to produce an heir for this guy." said Marie. Jun-li laughed.

"Okay then." she said. They spent the next three hours talking about small things such as customs, food, and Marie's clothes and hair accessories.

"That one ornament is so beautiful." sighed Jun-li. She was referring to a golden hairpin Marie was wearing that was in the shape of a butterfly studded with sapphires, emeralds, and rubies. "I wish I owned something that fine. All I have is this comb." she pulled a lacquered box out of her coat pocket and opened it to reveal a gorgeous wooden comb with a dragon painted on it.

"Trade you."

"What?" Jun-li asked in shock.

"I'll trade you my hairpin if you give me the comb. That way even after we part, we can still be friends. You're the first friend I've made since starting out on my new life and I want to remember it. So what do you say?" Jun-li looked thoughtful, then grinned.

"Turn around and I'll fix your hair." she said. After taking out the pin and putting in the comb, she turned around so Marie could fix her hair with the new pin. After dinner, they continued to chat until an air hostess announced that they would be landing in Beijing in ten minutes.

Normally after such a long trip, Marie would have been thrilled to get off the plane, but now she had a sick feeling in her stomach that had nothing to do with the planes landing. Jun-li squeezed her hand and smiled.

"Don't worry about it."she said "China isn't like it used to be. Women aren't slaves anymore. And who knows? That husband of yours may turn out to be a real looker." Marie looked at her in shock for a minute before bursting out in giggles.

Later, once they had their luggage and were waiting in the terminal for Jun-li's grandparents, they started to talk again.

"Jun-li, do you think I'll ever come to like him? My husband I mean. He's supposed to be a martial arts master, and he could kill me if I tick him off. What do I do?" said Marie.

"Well, you're a strong, independent girl. Just tell him you aren't going to be a slave to his whims. Let him know the rules." Jun-li replied.

They were interrupted by a voice calling out in Chinese.

"Jun-li! There you are child! Oh, what a lovely ornament. Is it from your auntie?" an elderly woman was hobbling quickly towards them with an older man in tow. Jun-li hugged her grandmother tightly and explained about Marie giving her the hairpin. Marie was quite fluent in Chinese, but these two spoke with such native flair that Marie found it hard to keep up. She just stood to one side until the old woman looked at her.

"Thank you for befriending our little Jun-li my dear. It's hard for her to make friends here even thought she visits every year. What brings you to China?" Marie frowned and felt the sick feeling come back. Jun-li hurriedly explained about Marie's engagement. Jun-li's Grandmother gave Marie a warm smile.

"It will be alright." she said. "Would you like us to wait with you until your husband arrives?" Marie declined as politely as possible, saying she could handle herself. Before she left, Jun-li gave Marie one last hug and told her to take care. And then, Marie was alone.

"Are you Marie Jones?" asked a voice behind her. Marie looked behind her to find herself staring into the most beautiful amber eyes she had ever seen. They belonged to a young man who was barely into his twenties with armor and wild black hair.

"Y-yeah. Who wants to know?" Marie stammered, still shocked over this man's sudden appearance. The man motioned for her to follow him and they walked into a back room.

"Take my arm, close your eyes and hold on tight." he said. Marie obeyed and found the breath knocked out of her as they were suddenly transported from one place to another. When she opened her eyes, Marie found herself standing in a glittering throne room. The man snapped his fingers and a large panther appeared and picked up Marie's suitcase.

"Hey!" she yelped. "Give that back!"

"Don't worry. They're taking it to our room. This is your new home after all." Marie froze.

"Does t-that mean y-you're--" she stammered. The Man nodded.

"That's right." he said with a devilish smirk. " I'm your new husband. Chase Young"


	2. Tears and A Deal

The Bride of Chase Young Chapter 2: Tears and a Deal

Marie stood in shock. She couldn't believe that this handsome man was going to be her husband.

"_Jun-li was right."_ she thought. _"He is a looker._ _God, I wonder what kind of body he–Aaah! Stop thinking of that! Remember what Jun-li said. Lay down the law_." Giving her head a quick shake to clear it, she looked into Chase's eyes.

"Okay pal, listen up." she said firmly. "I don't care how rich, evil, or powerful you may be. Where I come from, marriage is a partnership, and I am _**not**_ going to be your slave. So, I think it would be best if we laid down some ground rules. Understand?" Chase nodded silently. Marie took a calming breath and went on.

"Rule one: I go where I want, when I want. That means, if I want to go for a walk, I walk. Got that?"

"Of course." Chase said calmly.

"Rule two: you have your side of the bed, I have mine. No trying to cop a feel." said Marie. "_I_ _thought I'd be dead by rule two, so this is going great!_" she thought. Chase smiled.

"I understand completely."

"Rule Three: Until I'm comfortable enough around you to let you, you will not touch me. That means no hugging, no groping, no hand holding, and, God Forbid, no trying to kiss me." Chase's smile grew larger.

"Anything else?" he asked. Marie felt herself go weak in the knees. God, why did he have to have such a silky, manly voice?

"Y-yeah." she stammered. "Rule four: Until I say so...no s-s-se--" Dammit! Why did her modesty have to show itself now of all times? Marie looked at her feet, donned in their fine silk slippers. Chase chuckled.

"No sex, is that what you were trying to say?" Marie blushed clear to the roots of her jet black hair and nodded dumbly. Chase chuckled again and tucked a strand of Marie's hair behind her ear. She flinched at the contact.

"Don't worry." he said. "I may be evil, but I'm not so evil that I'd rape a helpless maiden. You were brought here to be my wife, not my toy. I could have gotten any other woman to do that for me." Marie's head snapped up. She glared at Chase. She was about to bark out a wicked retort when a voice interrupted them. A **female** voice.

"Well, what do we have here? I never thought you were the type to date common gutter maids Chase, but to bring one home with you?" Marie looked around for the origin of the voice and saw a beautiful tanned skinned woman with red hair striding towards them.

"You'd better watch the way you talk to this girl Wuya. She's my bride. I told you earlier that I was going to pick her up from Beijing." Chase snarled. Wuya was stunned.

"This girl is the one you've been talking about for the last two weeks? You said she was beautiful. This girl is so common. Even with those fancy clothes." she said. "I mean, come on Chase. You can do better than that." She draped her arms around his neck in a loving fashion. "Why settle for the rest when you could have the best?" Marie was furious! Not that she cared about Chase, but dammit it pissed her off when someone talked about her that way.

"Well Chase _dear_, you seem to be busy so I'm going to excuse myself and go explore this place." She said. And with that she walked right out the archway that Wuya had come through. Once out of sight, she slid to the edge of the doorway and listened.

"_I have __**got**__ to hear what Chase says to __**that**__!"_ She thought. She leaned close to the doorway and listened. Wuya was laughing.

"Well, that was fun." Said Wuya. "The look on her face when I...aheheh. C-chase, why are you looking at me like that?" Her laughter sputtered and died. Marie peeked around the edge of the doorway to see what Wuya was talking about. She soon wished she hadn't.

Chase was glaring at Wuya so harshly, she would have died five times over if looks could kill.

"I told you to watch what you said around her. That girl is my bride, and I won't hesitate to punish you if you upset her." he snarled.

"Why are you getting so worked up? She's just some girl you're obliged to marry. Right?" Chase opened his mouth to shout at her, then immediately closed it. Wuya looked puzzled for a moment. Then she grinned from ear to ear.

"Oooohhh, I see." she said silkily "She's something more isn't she?"

"That's none of your business, now shut your mouth!" barked Chase.

"I think you actually _want_ her to like you. You don't want a plaything, you want a wife."

"I said shut your mouth!" Roared Chase. Wuya flinched and was quiet. "Now, get out of my sight!" He hissed angrily. Wuya hurriedly backed off and ran out of the room.

Marie watched as Chase stood alone in the throne room, breathing heavily.

"You just don't understand." he whispered. Marie felt this would be a good time to leave. She didn't want to be in Chase's way, even if he did defend her.

She spent most of the day wandering around the citadel, glancing in every room that had an open door. There were bedrooms, study's, bathrooms, and a whole mess of others. She glanced into a room with a large bed covered in black silk, and noticed her suitcase. Walking in, she noticed many other things in this room. A large fancy dresser in one corner that already had all her clothes put on it, An oak Vanity table opposite the bed, and a hanging scroll on one wall. On this scroll was an ink painted landscape of mountains and valleys.

"As the wind blows, as the sun rises, I live only for my son." was written in Chinese by a very graceful hand. Marie stared at the scroll. Why did Chase have this?

"His mother wrote that you know." Marie turned around to see Wuya standing in the doorway.

"What?" Wuya walked closer, staring at the scroll.

"Chase's mother wrote that a long time ago, back when she was alive." Marie looked at Wuya. She seemed almost...sad saying this.

"She's dead? What happened?" She asked.

"Sorry, that's Chase's story to tell."

"Did you know her?" Wuya nodded.

"Yes, a very long time ago. Chase, Dashi, Guan and me were all once in training to be Xiaolin warriors together, and he'd often go to visit her and he'd bring us with him."

"Who are Guan and Dashi?"

"Just a couple of old friends. Or rather, we were friends. After I turned to the Heylin side, they became my enemies and locked me in that damned puzzle box for 1500 years!"

"1500 years?! But you don't look out of your twenties!"

"I'm a witch, I can make myself look younger than I really am."

"Oh" said Marie, looking sheepish. She should have known that.

"If you want to know more about her, just ask Chase. He is your husband after all." Said Wuya with a shrug. Marie glared at her.

"As far as I'm concerned, that man is _not_ my husband until he and I get the ceremony." she said. "Until then, he's just a guy I'm being forced to live with. A guy who stole me away from my family, my home town, and my friends!" Marie began to cry tears that she had been holding back for days. In her sorrow, she didn't even notice Wuya run out of the room.

"_I'm never going to see my big brother or any of my friends ever again!_" she thought. "_I want to go home! I want my brother!_" Then she collapsed to the stone floor and lay sobbing until she cried herself to sleep.

She awoke to a furry muzzle nudging her. Opening her eyes she saw a gorgeous white tigeress sitting there. Her vivid blue eyes spoke of concern.

"Who are you?" Asked Marie.

"She's your lady-in-waiting." said Chase from his position at the door. "Wuya told me you were upset, and I came up to check on you." Marie sat up slowly, sore from lying on a stone floor.

"Lady-in-waiting? Why would I need that?"

"Every Lady needs a servant. And as my future wife, you will be a Lady. She will run errands for you and follow your orders." Just then, a large crow came flying in and perched on Marie's shoulder. He cawed softly.

"Well hello there." said Marie. "Where'd you come from?"

"His name is Crow. He'll be your messenger." replied Chase. "If you write a letter to someone and give it to him, he'll deliver it to them. No matter who or where they are." Marie stroked Crow's soft inky black feathers.

"So, if I want to talk to my brother or my parents, I just have to send Crow with a letter?"

"That's right." said Chase. Marie sighed in relief. She looked up at Chase with a smile.

"Thank you so much." she said. "I guess you're not as bad as you seem."

"By the way Marie, I think we need to talk." Chase said. "Come with me." Marie stood and followed Chase through the citadel and into a huge library. He sat down in an armchair and motioned for Marie to do the same in the other. Crow flew off her shoulder and perched on the back of the chair as she sat down.

"Now." said Chase. "About this marriage business. I realize that this is all very frightening and confusing to you."

"You have no idea." muttered Marie.

"What was that?" asked Chase.

"Nothing..." Chase stared at her a moment, then shrugged.

"Anyway, I'm sure you had different ways of doing things back in Canada, so I'm willing to try something. But only if you agree to listen to my plan. Will you?"

"Sure, let's hear it."

"Very well. I suggest that we take some time to get to know each other before getting married. I do not wish to force you to marry someone you have no feelings for." Marie looked at him in shock.

"So basically, we'd just stay engaged until we develop feelings for one another. Is that right?" Chase nodded.

"Do you agree to this?" Marie thought about it for a moment. Sighing she said

"Chase, I don't know anything about you, but I'd like for this to work out. Let's try to make this marriage work okay?" Chase smiled, and stood up.

"Very well. Then we're agreed." he said. He held out his hand. "We'll learn about each other and wait until we're both ready to marry." Marie stood as well and gripped his hand.

With a firm shake, they sealed the deal. After that, Chase said he had some business to attend to and disappeared. Marie was alone with the tigress and crow. She looked at the hand she had used to shake with Chase.

"_His hands are so warm_." She thought.

**Well guys? How did it go? Let me know what you think and press the little lavender button! Much love guys! :D**


	3. A lovers quarrel

**Okay guys, just** **need to warn you: there is going to be some bad language in this Chappie, so if you can't stand naughty words, just bleep it out with your minds. Oh! And thank you xXsmokeandmirrorsXx for reviewing on every chapter. You make my day my dear! -Redhotgal.**

The Bride of Chase Young Chapter 3:

It had been two weeks since Marie had come to live with Chase Young, and she was getting used to it slowly. It was awkward sometimes, like the first night they had slept in the same bed. Marie had been so nervous she had eventually just grabbed some blankets and a pillow and gone to sleep in a comfy armchair in the library. She had woken up with a sore back and a confused fiancee, but after Chase swore he would keep to his side of the bed, she had returned to their bedroom. Meal times were better, being filled with conversation as the two people tried to get to know one another.

"Crow! You're back already?" said Marie as the bird landed on her shoulder. "And you've got Tom's reply! Well done." She hurriedly untied the envelope that was tied around the crows leg. Last week, Marie had sent Crow with a letter to her older brother back in Canada. She had been on pins and needles waiting for this. Crow cawed and flew away to his perch in his mistresses bedroom to have a drink and a quick nap. Marie opened her brothers' letter excitedly and read it.

It said:

Dear Marie,

I was so glad to get your letter. I was beginning to fear the worst about that Chase guy. We're all fine here and Mom and Dad are being their usual selves; selfish and snobby! I still don't like the fact that they gave you away like that. It's not right. You should have had a chance to fall in love, be courted, all that sort of thing. But from what I heard in your letter, Chase is trying to be nice. Just let me know if he hurts you, okay? I'll get in the first plane to China and knock his block off, even if he is a martial arts master. Nobody hurts the little sister of Thomas William Jones and lives to tell about it! Haha! But then again, you can take care of yourself. I did teach you and all.

I miss you Kitten. Take care, and don't let that Wuya woman get you down.

Love you lots!

your loving brother,

Tom

Marie giggled at the letter. Tom was 20 years old, and had always hated the fact that his only sister was going to be forced to marry someone she didn't love. He had been the one to lighten her days when she was young. He had helped her sneak out of her Lady lessons and taught her to fight so she could defend herself from unwanted advances.

"What's that?" Marie didn't jump when she heard Chased voice like she used to. She was used to him disappearing and suddenly re-appearing like he did.

"A letter from my brother Tom." she replied. "He told me before I got on the plane to write if I could." Chase glanced at it and chuckled.

"Protective isn't he?" he said. "I'd do well not to cross him." Marie laughed.

"No need for sarcasm Chase, he's just kidding." she said. This was something else she was getting used to; talking and laughing with Chase. Before, when they talked, it had been strained and formal. Now, the words came easier, and laughter was quick to follow.

"So, what's this Kitten thing about?" asked Chase. Marie smiled.

"It's just a nickname. When I was little, my parents would strike me during lessons if I did something wrong. When I cried back then, Tom said I sounded like a little kitten crying for its mother. After that, he asked my parents not to hit me anymore. They promised to stop, but they always found a way to get him out of the house during my lessons." She clutched her left shoulder. "I still have a scar on my arm from where mother went too deep." Chase looked at her in confusion.

"What do you mean, went too deep?" he asked. Marie looked away.

"It's nothing. Mom just decided I got to smart-alecky during a lesson and her whip cut me, that's all." she said. "She'd done it before, but that time, she hit really hard and it cut me pretty badly." Chase looked shocked.

"They what?! I gave them specific instructions that you come to me unscathed!" he barked. Marie glared at him.

"That I come to you unscathed?" She said, her voice dripping venom. "What is that supposed to mean? Am I some sort of collectors item? Am I damaged merchandise now? Well, let me tell you something Chase Young, I treat those scars as trophies. Trophies of my victory in defying my parents and everything my training stood for: My arranged marriage to a man I didn't love. I can't believe I ever thought you were starting to care!" she was starting to yell now. "Do you know why I came here Chase? It was because somewhere inside me, I thought you'd actually care! But you don't! I hate you! I hate your fucking guts!" She leapt out of her armchair and ran out the door, tears streaming from her eyes.

Chase stood in shock. His comment was meant to be out of concern. He hadn't meant to make her so angry. He had to admit though, seeing her in full rage like that had been magnificent. The way her eyes had sparkled, and how she had spoken so harshly to him, unafraid to say how she felt. He felt an odd sensation running through him, an incredible sense of satisfaction and pleasure he hadn't felt since his days at the Xiaolin temple, sparring with Dashi and Guan. There was also a feeling of guilt and shame. Seeing her in tears had brought it on.

He wanted to apologize, make her stop crying. He was already half way to their room when he stopped. She was so angry, she probably didn't want to see him. He instead turned and left the citadel. He had to talk to an old friend.

Meanwhile, Marie had dashed up to the room she shared with Chase and had thrown herself onto the bed. Burying her face in a pillow, she sobbed brokenly.

"Why?" she sobbed. "Why did I ever think he could change?" she continued to sob until she felt a warm hand on her shoulder. It was Wuya. Ever since their first meeting, she had been cold and distant, but now, she seemed to be genuinely worried about her.

"Are you okay Marie?" she asked. "What happened?" Marie blurted out what had happened between her and Chase in the library, and how she had yelled at him.

"And n-now, he p-p-probably h-hates me!" she sobbed into Wuya's lap. Before telling the story, Wuya had sat down and insisted that Marie lay her head down. "I've ruined everything!" Wuya stroked her hair soothingly.

"There now, it's all right. You know, I'll bet Chase didn't mean to upset you. He was probably just worried about you. I mean, what man wouldn't be upset that his wife had been beaten?" she said. Marie considered this.

"It doesn't matter." she mumbled. "He hates me now, I just know it. What am I supposed to do?"

"You could try apologizing. He's not the type to hate anyone. Well, not you anyway." said Wuya. "But I'd wait for a while if I were you. I saw him take off after you came running up here. He's probably gone to Dashi's grave. He always goes there when he's upset." Marie looked up.

"Dashi?" she said. "Isn't that the guy you all trained with?"

"Yeah. He died years ago. As I recall, he and Chase were really close. Not as close and Chase and Guan, but still really close. He was a year or two older than us, and something of a mentor to Chase. Whenever things got too rough, or something got Chase rattled, he'd go talk to Dashi. Even now, after Dashi's been dead for well over a millennium, you can find him there at the Grave, talking to it like he used to with Dashi." Marie set her head back in Wuya's lap and sighed.

"You're right. I'll say I'm sorry when he comes home. I shouldn't have blown up like that." She sat up and smiled at Wuya. "Thanks for talking to me Wuya. It really helps. But, why are you being so nice all of a sudden? I thought you hated me"

"Oh don't get me wrong, I hated you like a cat hates water, but you're here to stay so I figured I'd better get used to it." she said. Marie grinned even wider and Wuya smiled back. "Later kid." and with that, she left. Marie sat on the bed a bit longer, thinking of how to pass the time until Chase returned. She decided to go back to the library and read for a while. When she arrived, she found the tigress that Chase had given her there, waiting. Marie had named her Ashanti, and Wuya had done a tricky little spell to give her the ability to speak.

"Are you alright my Lady?" she asked in her delicate voice. "You seemed upset earlier." Marie shook her head.

"I'm alright Ashanti. I just had a little argument with Chase is all. No biggie." she replied. She sat down in her favorite armchair to read her copy of _Great Expectations_. Hours passed and Chase still had not returned. By 11, Marie could wait no longer. She crawled into bed and lay awake for hours, dozing here and there.

Chase returned around three in the morning. He slipped into the room during one of Marie's dozing times and stood over her. Gazing at his young bride he wondered when she had fallen asleep.

"She waited up for you, you know." Chase looked behind him. Wuya was standing in the doorway.

"Get out of my chambers Wuya." he snarled. Wuya stayed put.

"She was freaking out when you left. She thought you hated her. You could at least say you're sorry. I know she is." Chase growled louder

"Get out!" he hissed, not wanting to wake Marie. Wuya smiled and left, closing the door behind her. Chase looked at Marie again. She had left a small lantern lit and she was bathed in its glow. Her chest rose and fell with her calm breathing. Slipping out of his armor and into some sweat pants, he crawled in next to her. He was falling asleep. When he heard a soft voice.

"I'm sorry." He opened his eyes to see Marie staring at him apologetically. "I'm sorry chase. I don't hate you. I was angry at my past. I shouldn't have yelled at you. I--" she found herself cut off as Chase pressed a finger to her lips.

"Shh. It's alright." he whispered. He snaked his arms around her waist and held her close. She gasped in shock and struggled a bit before Chase said.

"Please...just for tonight. I want to hold you close like this. Think of it as my apology for this morning." Marie stilled herself. She was scared, but somehow, being pressed against Chase's chest like this was calming. She relaxed and let herself fall asleep in his strong, protecting arms.

The next day, Marie woke up in bed alone as usual. She stretched and went through her normal morning routine. She looked out the large window in their room to look for Chase. He was usually on a rocky outcrop doing his Tai chi when she woke up. But for some reason, he wasn't there this morning. She shrugged and went downstairs to get some breakfast. She met Wuya on the way.

"Wuya." she asked. "Have you seen Chase today? I can't find him."

"I don't know. He was gone when I woke up too." Marie sighed. This was also normal. Chase would disappear for most of the day, then come back with some weird artifact. Wuya had explained to her the first time this had happened that the artifacts were magical objects called Sheng-Gong-Wu. They could do incredible things like change a persons size, allow then to phase through solid objects, or even get them from one place to the next in an instant.

"I've got to say though, I never thought I'd ever see you seem worried about him while you lived here. Maybe you're starting to care about him a bit?" said Wuya with a sly grin. Marie blushed.

"Well, he's more to me now than he was when I first got here. He's become more of a friend." she said.

"Right." said Wuya still wearing her grin. "You hungry? Lets get some food." Marie nodded and followed her to the kitchen.

After breakfast, Marie decided to go to what she had come to call the 'Cat Room'. It was an old dungeon in the lower levels where Chase kept all his warriors. Marie liked to sit there with the cats for hours, petting and scratching them. They all sat up when she entered.

"At ease." she told them. They settled down again and Ashanti came trotting over to her.

"How are you this morning Lady Marie?" she inquired happily.

"I'm fine Ashanti. I just thought I'd come down and relax for an hour or two." Replied Marie, walking over to a large stone in the corner. A panther moved over to make room and Marie sat down. She looked around the room, taking in its appearance. It was a simple cell with a iron barred door. There were a lot of boulders similar to the one she was sitting on scattered around that the cats would laze around on. It wasn't fancy or anything but just sitting here, listening to the soft growls and purrs, Marie felt calm and safe. The panther that had moved over nudged her hand gently. Marie smiled and scratched behind his ears.

"Some warrior you are." she muttered. "You turn to jelly if someone scratches your ears. What a wuss." The Panther snarled in warning. "Okay, okay! you are a warrior, I take it back." she said hastily, petting him to calm him down. He lay his head down and began to purr. Hearing this, the other cats began to crowd around Marie, wanting attention. For the next hour, Marie gave them all the attention she was able until they all became too insistent. Taking Ashanti with her, she went back upstairs and outside the mountain. Looking out across the barren landscape, Marie wondered where Chase had gone.

"_Wuya was sort of right before._" she thought. "_I am starting to care about him more and more. But then again, I suppose that's only natural right?_ _He is going to be my husband one day. I wonder if he's out Wu hunting again?_"

Suddenly, a strong wind kicked up and Chase appeared. He was holding three Sheng Gong Wu this time. The results of a won Showdown. Marie recognized two of them as the Fancy Feet and the Golden Tiger Claws. The third one was unfamiliar. It looked like a teardrop shaped crystal hanging from a deep purple ribbon. He smiled at her.

"Admiring the Dragons Tear, are we?" he asked smugly. He handed it to her. She took it and looked at it more closely. It was the most beautiful Wu Chase had ever found.

"What does this one do?" she asked.

"It makes everyone other than the user relive their saddest moments. They end up crying so hard, they can't fight anymore." Replied Chase. Marie thought of what the Dragons tear would do for her. What was her saddest memory? Losing her dog Chester to a car? No, not nearly sad enough. What about the time her Grandfather died? Still not sad enough. She had loved her grandfather dearly, but that wasn't the saddest thing that had happened. No...the saddest memory she had was of her little sister, Sam. At nine years old, Sam idolized Marie. She would say that Marie was "The bestest big sister ever!" what made the memory sad was the fact that Sam had nearly _died_ for Marie and had been taken away because of it. Marie had been in her lady lessons and had preformed a wrong move in a dance. Her mother had struck her with a small riding crop. Sam had been just outside the door and had rushed in when she heard Marie yell. She had thrown herself over her big sister in an effort to protect her. Flying into a rage, Her mother had grabbed Sam by the hair, hauled her into her bedroom and beaten her. Marie had pounded on Sam's door, begging her mother to leave Sam alone and to punish her instead. All the while, she could hear Sam screaming for her.

An hour later, the cries stopped, and Marie's mother came out. Looking in at Sam, Marie had seen her younger sister's sad, broken little body lying on the bed. For the next three days, Marie had tried to nurse her back to health, but Sam's condition had worsened until finally, they were forced to take her to the hospital. The doctors had healed her injuries, but saw it as an abuse case. They called the CFS (**Child and Family Services-Author**), and Sam had been taken away to live with a foster family. Sam had screamed when they took her, but they put her into that shiny black car and drove away. The last thing Marie saw of her sister after that was Sam sticking her head out the window and screaming

"Marie! I wanna stay with you! I wanna stay! Marie!!" After that, the social worker had pulled her back in and the car turned a corner.

Marie clutched the Dragons Tear. She prayed no one would use it on her. She never wanted to see that again if she could help it. She couldn't stand the guilt. She felt a tap on her shoulder.

"Are you alright?" asked Chase. "You seem upset over something." Marie shook her head.

"Just remembering some...stuff. I'd rather not talk about it." she said. Chase shrugged and started to walk away. Marie followed, still gazing at the Dragons Tear.

"Chase." she said. "Next time a Wu goes active, can I come with you?" Chase stopped and looked at her.

"Why would you want to do that?" he asked. Marie held up the Dragons Tear.

"Id like to see how you get these." she said. "You told me all about Showdowns, but I'd like to see one live and in person. So can I come next time?" Chase was quiet for a while.

"Okay." he said after a considerable interval. "Next time you can come with me." Just then, Wuya came running up.

"Chase!" she called. "A Sheng gong Wu just activated! It's the Shenbo Staff!" Chase looked at Marie.

"Well Marie, looks like next time just turned into now."

**Well guys, hope you enjoyed reading as much as I enjoyed writing it. Review please!**


	4. A transformation

**Well, another Chapter done. BTW- there is a song in here that I learned from my music teacher. It's called "For Petra", and he wrote it himself. I thought it would make a fitting tune for Marie to sing as she fell asleep. Feel the love people! Red out.**

The Bride of Chase Young Chapter 4

Marie trembled with excitement as she changed from her fancy, regal robes into an outfit Chase had given her. It was a black tunic tied with a sash at the waist with a pair of black pants. She wore the Dragons Tear around her neck.

"I can't believe I'm going to a showdown with Chase!" she said to herself as she tied her hair up in a ponytail. She put the black slippers on and dashed out of her bedroom to join Chase, who was waiting with Wuya in the entrance hall of the citadel. Wuya looked at her with wide eyes.

"Woah!" She said. "Marie, is that you?" Marie rolled her eyes.

"No, I'm just a girl who looks like her. Of course it's me! What'd you think?"

"Well, what did you expect? That outfit makes you look so different I didn't recognize you at first. It suits you." said Wuya. Marie blushed slightly.

"Whatever. Lets just get to the Wu." she said. She walked over to Chase's side, looking at her feet. Glancing up, she saw Chase looking at her with an odd look. Somewhere between amusement and something she had only ever seen in her brothers eyes, an air of protectiveness. She instantly looked at her feet again.

"_That's odd._" she thought. "_He's never looked at me like __**that**__ before._" She felt Chase grasp her hand and hold tightly. He the Golden Tiger Claws on his other hand.

"Whatever you do, don't let go of my hand." he said. "I don't want you getting lost." Marie had seen him use the Tiger Claws before and squeezed his hand lightly.

"I won't. Don't worry." she replied. Chase nodded and raised his hand.

"Golden Tiger Claws!" he cried before swiping downward. A swirling black and purple vortex opened up in front of them. The trio jumped in together and Marie was forced to shut her eyes against the wind. It roared in her ears and threatened to rip her out of Chase's grip. Then, it was over. The roaring and wind stopped and Marie's feet touched solid ground. Opening her eyes, she looked around. They were on a rocky plateau in the middle of a barren wasteland.

"Well, come on!" said Wuya. "I want to get that Wu before Hannibal shows up."

"Patience Wuya." Chase said calmly. "Which one is it again?"

"The Shenbo Staff." She replied. "It can grow up to ten times it's length and whoever holds it can sweep away their enemies like dust." Chase nodded.

"Alright then. Wuya, you go that way." he said pointing north. "Marie and I will search in the other direction." Wuya opened her mouth to say something, but quickly closed it again with a sly smirk.

"Oooohhh, I see." she said. "You want some alone time with the little missus." Marie blushed crimson and edged away from Chase.

"As usual Wuya, your assumptions are wrong. It's Marie's first time Wu hunting, and I don't want her getting lost." he snarled. Wuya merely shrugged and headed off. Chase walked off southward with Marie trailing after him.

"Chase?" she questioned after ten minutes of uneventful searching. "Who's Hannibal? Is he a rival of yours?"

"He's not even within a fraction of the power he'd need to be my rival!" Chase snorted. "He's just the person who turned me over to the Heylin side. But he's more of an annoyance than anything else." Something in his tone said the topic was no longer up for discussion, so Marie went back to looking for anything that might resemble a staff.

After a while, Marie decided to wander a little ways away from Chase to search. Suddenly, something whooshed overhead, kicking up a fierce wind. Marie looked up to see what it was and was stunned to see a large green dragon with four kids on its back..

"Hurry Dojo!" cried the little one with a large yellow head. "We must make it to the Shenbo Staff before Wuya or Chase young!"

"Omi! I'm the leader, I give the instructions." said a boy roughly 14, with brown hair and a far fancier tunic. The dragon landed not too far away. Marie instantly ran to Chase to tell him what she'd seen. Chase swore under his breath.

"Come on!" he said, grabbing her hand. "We have to find it before they do!" He ran, half dragging, half pulling Marie behind him. As they drew nearer to the dragon, Marie was surprised to hear it speak.

"Heads up guys, Chase Young at 12 o'clock!" he shouted. The four warriors sprang into fighting poses. Chase stopped abruptly, causing Marie to bump into him.

"Chase Young!" said Omi. "If you have come to battle, prepare for humiliating defeat!" Marie heard a growl rise in Chase's throat. She looked at the group closely. They were young, Omi must have only been 11 or 12. Wait, this seemed familiar. Marie remembered Wuya telling her something about a group of fierce warriors who had beaten them time after time. These kids couldn't possibly be them! She couldn't help it, she burst out laughing! They all looked at her, noticing her for the first time. She tried to rein in the laughter enough to talk.

"Y-you can't be serious!" she wheezed, holding her ribs. "These a-are the warriors? This is t-too much! I'm gonna bust a seam! Ahahahahaha!" She fell to her knees, still trying to halt her laughter. The Xiaolin warriors just stood confused and dumbstruck. They were even more confused when Chase started laughing along with her. Finally, Kimiko had had enough.

"Okay, that's enough!" She yelled. She pointed at Marie, who was still fighting giggles. "Who are you, and why are you with Chase Young?" Marie stopped laughing and stood straight. She stepped up to the thirteen year old robotics heiress and pierced her with a glare so icy, it made Chase proud.

"You aren't worthy of knowing my name. So stop shrieking with that annoying voice of yours." she said venomously. Kimiko gulped and backed down. Marie smirked in satisfaction. She turned and walked back to Chase's side, thinking to herself

"_Woah! Was that me? Holy crap!_" Even Chase looked at her with newfound respect.

"Nicely done Marie." He whispered out of the side of his mouth.

"Yeah. Don't ever let me do it again!" she whispered back.

Suddenly, a loud whirring was heard as a redheaded boy swooped overhead wearing what looked like a helipack.

"Haha!" he crowed triumphantly. "Jack Spicer, Evil boy genius has...Woah! Who's the babe?" He landed quickly next to Marie, looking at her from all angles. Chase drew a protective arm around her shoulders and pulled her close.

"Back off Spicer." He snarled. "She's with me." Marie looked at Jack, thinking hard. The light switched on.

"I remember you!" she said. "You came to my school three years ago to teach a class in robotics!" She squirmed out of Chase's grip. "You remember me right? I was the one in the back with the scruffy jeans and the black tank top! You called me up in a demonstration!" Jack was confused for a minute, then his face brightened in recognition.

"Oh my Gosh! Marie? Wow! I can't believe it's you! You grew your hair out! What are you doing here?" he asked.

"Would you believe I'm engaged to that hero of yours?" she replied. Jack's jaw dropped.

"YOU'RE WHAT?!" He screamed.

"Yeah. Turns out that my parents promised me to him when I was younger, so I moved here two weeks ago to live with him. Crazy huh?" While the animated conversation went back and forth, Chase and the Monks just stared.

"Wait, you know Spicer?" asked Raimundo. Marie nodded.

"Yeah. Like I said, he came to my school three years ago." she replied.

"But he would have only been ten then, what was he doing teaching?"

"Hey!" cried Jack. "I was thirteen when I went to her school. I'm only a year younger than her you know. And I am a genius." Marie rolled her eyes.

"Yeah, a genius who came to class with his shoes untied and his barn door open." she smirked. Jack blushed, then retorted.

"Well, you didn't seem to have a problem with it when we went walking in the forest after class. When _that_ happened." he grinned impishly as Marie gasped and stepped back. "Ha! I knew you remembered." the next thing he knew, Jack found himself pinned to the ground under Chase's weight.

"What did you do to her?!" he hissed furiously. "What did you do to Marie? Answer me Spicer!" He raised a fist to give Spicer the beating of a lifetime, but found he couldn't move it. He looked behind him to see Marie clinging to it.

"Please." she whispered. "Please don't do it Chase. It was before we met, and a one time thing. Please let him go." Chase eased up on his hold of Jack.

"What did you two do? Tell me. I won't get angry." he said softly. Marie buried her face in his arm and cried softly.

"I- I was rebelling against my parents. They told me I could never be alone with a boy. The other guys at school wouldn't even acknowledge my existence. Spicer not only acknowledged me, he _liked_ me. I could see it in his eyes. We...we went into the forest near the school grounds after class. We were young and foolish. I'm sorry Chase but...Jack was my first kiss." Her shoulders shook as she cried. Chase looked at her with shock, completely releasing his hold on Jack, who squirmed out from under his hero and crawled away. Gently releasing his arm from her grasp, Chase embraced her.

"It's alright. As long as nothing else happened, it's alright. Don't cry anymore." he said soothingly. He seemed to forget they had an audience until Raimundo wolf whistled.

"Hey, get a room why don't you?" he teased. Chase snarled and Marie backed out of the embrace blushing.

"We...we came here to find the Shenbo Staff right? So maybe we should focus on that now." she said. She was in shock from how softly Chase had spoken, how warm his embrace was. She felt like she was heating up from the inside out.

"We will discuss this at home." said Chase, standing up, pulling Marie up with him. She nodded.

Suddenly, Dojo began to shake uncontrollably.

"G-g-g-guys!" he stuttered. "I hate t-to break this up b-b-but, the Shenb-bo Staff just activated! It's that way!" His long serpentine body shot straight out, pointing south-east. The monks glared at Chase and Marie.

"First come first served!" cried Marie, dashing off in the direction indicated. Chase shot off after her, with Jack on his heel with the Helipack.

Pulling up beside Marie, Chase called to her.

"Do you really expect to get anywhere at that pace? Here, I'll help you." Before Marie could object, he slipped his arm around her waist and took off into the air at full speed. Marie yelped and wrapped her arms around Chase's neck.

"Scared of heights are we?" he sneered. Marie gulped and tried not to look at the ground.

"No, but flying a hundred klicks an hour through the air is another story. Please don't drop me!" She shut her eyes and buried her face in his neck. Chase stiffened, then relaxed as he wound both arms around her, shifting her so he now cradled her in his arms.

"I would never drop you." he whispered in her ear. She looked up into his amber eyes and saw an emotion she couldn't read or understand. Resting her head on his chest, she listened to the beating of his heart over the sound of the wind. It was strong, steady...At that moment, Marie forgot the fact that she was flying over a desert wasteland looking for a magic artifact. All she wanted was to stay like this, in his arms, and his arms alone.

"I see it! I see the Shenbo Staff!" yelled Jack, snapping Marie out of her trance. She looked ahead and noticed a long staff stuck in the ground glowing with a golden aura.

"_I don't know whether to kill him or thank him._" she thought.

"Marie, I'm going to drop you off at that plateau in front of the Wu. Stay there and wait for me." Chase said to her. And without further warning, he swooped down over said plateau, and dropped her on the ground. She landed on her feet and ran to the edge, kneeling.

"Be careful!" she called after him. "Don't do anything stupid!" She watched as he landed in front of the staff. He had just grabbed hold of it when Omi touched it. Marie gasped.

"A showdown!" she breathed. She listened as Omi spoke the words of challenge and named the terms of the Showdown. Chase claimed he would fight without Sheng gong Wu.

"He's just trying to be a showoff." said Raimundo. Marie nearly jumped a foot in the air.

"What?! When did you guys get here?" she asked.. Clay tipped his hat to her politely.

"Well, shucks Miss. We were headin' the same place you were and we saw that varmint Chase Young drop you here all alone and well, my upbringin' jes don't allow me to leave a girl on her own in the wilds. That, and we needed someplace to watch the fight." Marie looked at the three monks and Jack, who had landed when he saw his chance at the Wu was ruined. Kimiko was glaring daggers at her and Raimundo was giving her a weird look. It was like he was beckoning her to him. Marie turned up her nose and watched as Chase and Omi fought.

The only words that seemed to sum up the scene playing out below her were _wow_, _amazing_ and _absolutely incredible_. Until now, Marie had only ever seen Chase preform Tai chi, but this was on a whole different level. Every punch, kick and strike was focused and made to count. She winced as Omi took a hard blow to the chest, then caught Chase with a fierce uppercut. She felt a hand on her shoulder. It was Raimundo again.

"So, why are you with Chase anyway? You can't be dating." He said in a wannabe debonair voice.

"In case you didn't hear me when I was talking to Jack, I'm engaged to him. Now shoo, I'm trying to watch this." She replied absently.

"But you can't have done this willingly. Why don't you stay with us? We'll keep you safe." He said after a moment. Marie merely waved him away.

"Oh, I didn't. But I'm getting used to it. Now go away before I decide to stop watching this and hurt you." Raimundo dropped his guard.

"Oh? And what could you do?" he asked, squatting next to her. Before he could react, Marie shot out a leg and kicked his feet out from under him, causing him to lose his balance and slip over the edge. Kimiko screamed in surprise. Without blinking an eye, Marie whipped out her arm and grabbed Raimundo before he fell out of her reach. She looked down at him.

"Something like that. Now I 'm going to let you up, and I expect you to shut up and let me watch the Showdown. Comprende?" Raimundo nodded, and Marie pulled him up. A sudden roar from Chase reverted her attention back to him. But the man she saw on the battlefield was definitely not her fiancee.

Chase was morphing into a humanoid dragon. Marie couldn't help but watch as the man she was growing increasingly fond of grew and changed until a large Green and black humanoid lizard stood on the battlefield. Marie felt a feeling of fear and panic well up inside her.

"He's...he's a monster!" she mumbled. Her breaths came quicker as she realized that Chase wasn't human. Then his amber eyes turned towards her. The warmth and emotion was gone, Replaced by cold, killing savagery. Marie screamed, long and loud.

Chase stopped, and turned to find the origin of the frightened scream, and saw Marie staring at him. Then he remembered, She had never seen him transform. Forgetting about the showdown, he leapt up onto the rocky ledge. Marie scrambled away from him, her eyes wide with fear.

"Marie, it's me. Chase." he said. His voice was the rasp of a dragons. Marie backed further away.

"No! You're not Chase! You can't be!" she whimpered. Chase stepped towards her. "Get away!" she screamed. Chase stopped. His tail lashed from side to side. Marie could take it no longer. She leapt up and ran away from Chase and the others. She heard the monster calling after her to come back, but kept running.

"_He's a monster...a monster...a monster!!_" she thought as she ran down the side of the plateau. She hit level ground and kept running, determined to get as far away as possible from that creature who called itself Chase. She saw a small oasis not far ahead, full of trees she could hide in. She burst through the foliage and kept running until she collapsed, breathless. The last thing she saw before she passed out was a tall shadow looming over her.

When Marie awoke, the sun was low in the sky. She sat up and looked around before remembering where she was and how she got there. She hugged her knees to her chest and sat there for a moment. Then, a familiar voice spoke.

"So, you've woken up. Good. I was worried." Marie looked up to see Chase standing there with a damp rag in his hands. She flinched as he pressed it to her forehead. "There now. That should help a bit." he said, moving away to stoke the small fire he had created. Marie held the compress to her head.

"Why?"

"What was that?" Chase asked.

"Why didn't you tell me that you transformed into that..._thing_? I was terrified. And after I thought we'd had a moment." Marie said. Chase sighed and stopped messing with the fire. He walked to her and knelt in front of her.

"There's something you must understand Marie." he said, gazing into her eyes. "I didn't choose that form. It's a side effect of the power gained by drinking the Lao man Long soup."

"The Lao Man Long?"

"It's a potion that bestows great power." he explained. "I drank it many years ago when I turned to the Heylin side. The form one takes, depends on the drinkers personality. And while that form is more powerful, it does not change who we are. For example. When you saw me today in my dragon form, I may have seemed wild and frightening, but I was still me. Here, let me show you." he slowly transformed into the dragon form again. Marie watched and fought the urge to scream and run when Chase sat fully transformed in front of her.

"You see?" he said. "I'm still me. I've just gotten bigger and scalier, and my voice is rougher." Marie still trembled. Chase looked into her eyes once more and tried to will her to understand. Then he thought of a way.

Before Marie knew what was happening, Chase pulled her into a warm embrace.

"C-chase! What are you doing?!" she said. Chase began to stroke her back softly.

"Just hush and listen. Tell me, what do you hear?" Marie calmed down and rested her head against his chest like she had done hours ago. She could hear the familiar sound of his heartbeat through his leathery skin.

"It's the same isn't it?" Chase whispered. "I'm still the same person. My heart beats like everyone else." Marie raised her head to look at him. It was his eyes that convinced her. They were the same amber eyes that had promised never to let her fall. They were the eyes of the man she was falling madly in love with. Even now, as he turned human again, the eyes stayed the same. She rested her head on his chest again, never wanting the moment to end.

"By the way." said Chase after a few minutes. "You told me Spicer stole your first kiss right?" Marie nodded. "Well, I don't think he counts." Marie snapped her head up.

"What do you mean?" she asked. Chase raised a hand and caressed her cheek.

"I mean. " he whispered. "I'd like to have the honor of bestowing you with your first_ real _kiss. That is, if you will allow me." Marie was dumbfounded. She started at him in shock before saying

"I'll allow it." Chase smiled and tilted her face up towards his. Marie closed her eyes as she leaned in. When their lips met, an electric shock shot through Marie.

"_What is this?_" she thought. "_It was never like this when Jack kissed me. This feels so nice..._" she relaxed and melted into Chase's arms. Chase smirked against her lips, and trailed kisses down her cheek and neck. Marie gasped as the sensations caused her to tingle. Red flags started going up in her head. She couldn't let this get out of control. Not yet, not here.

"Mmm...Chase." she breathed. "We can't...please...stop." Chase paused, and backed away to look at her.

"Why not? You're obviously enjoying this and you're more comfortable around me now." He said, his voice husky.

"I know, but I'm just not ready for anything too serious yet. I still want to learn about you. Please, don't be mad." Chase smiled at her.

"How could I be angry with a beautiful creature like you? Okay, I'll back off for now, but I get to hold you again tonight."

"Deal. Now come here." said Marie, winding her arms around his neck and pulling him in for another kiss.

It was long after dark before they returned to the citadel. They met Wuya in the entrance hall, pacing. She looked them and exploded.

"Where the heck were you two?! I heard from Jack that Marie ran off during the showdown, and you forfeited by taking off after her." She screamed at Chase. "What were you thinking? It's lucky you didn't bet any Wu on that showdown or we would have lost big time!" she rounded on Marie next.

"And you! You were the one that cost us the showdown! What did you run off for?!"

"That's enough!" Bellowed Chase. "I transformed and it frightened her. I never told her about my other form, how was she supposed to react? She's only human Wuya, now leave her alone." Wuya was silent. Then she noticed that Marie and Chase were holding hands, something they had never done before unless Chase was leading Marie somewhere. Her face transformed into an ear to ear grin.

"Oh ho! So it looks like Rule three has been broken!" Marie shook her head.

"Not broken Wuya, just abolished." She said, giving Chase's hand a gentle squeeze, which he returned. "Now, if you'll excuse me, I have a letter to write. See you later Chase." She reached up and kissed him gently before dashing off. Wuya's grin dropped for a minute out of sheer shock before returning wider than ever.

"I never thought she'd be into public displays of affection. That girl is head over heels." she snickered.

"How do you know?" asked Chase, for once in his life, truly bewildered.

"Duh, I'm a girl too you know. I can see it in her eyes." Wuya looked at him. "You kissed her didn't you?" Chase was taken aback at her guess. Wuya began to laugh hysterically.

"Oh my god! You did! You totally did!" Chase looked away.

"I only showed her what a real kiss is. I hated to think of what Spicer showed her." he said.

"Wait, what Spicer showed her? You mean Jack? Okay, now I have to know. Tell all." she listened as Chase retold the events after the robotics class.

"Wow." said Wuya after hearing the story. "I never thought Jack had it in him."

"He's lucky Marie stopped me when she did or I may have killed him." Chase grumbled.

"Oh Chase, you're so hot tempered. They were young and teens. Teens experiment. If what Marie said was true, her parents probably told all the parents who had boys her age a nasty rumor so they wouldn't talk to her. She was desperate for a boy to realize she was there. Jack was there, and she must have wanted to have a somewhat meaningful experience in her life before growing up an old maid. And Jack...well, I think he was desperate too. You don't see many gothic Albino wannabe geniuses with girlfriends." Chase crossed his arms and mulled these facts over. Wuya was making a lot of sense.

"It was in the past anyway." he said after a while of silence. "And I think after today, she'll have forgotten him soon enough." He smirked at the memory of how Marie had melted into his arms.

"Anyway, it's late. I need some beauty sleep and I'm sure Marie is waiting for you." said Wuya as she turned to leave. She looked over her shoulder at him and winked. "Go get 'em Tiger." Chase could hear her laughing as she walked down the hall. Chase suddenly realized how tired he really was. He trudged up to his room and quickly changed into a pair of black silk PJ pants. He was just climbing in to bed when Marie entered the room wearing a long t-shirt. She stopped in her tracks when she saw Chase in all his shirtless glory.

"_Oh dear god! He __**does**__ have a hot body!_" she thought. "_And I get to sleep next to it at night! I may just be the luckiest girl on earth._" Chase grinned when he saw his fiancee staring at him like a hungry dog.

"See anything you like?" he asked. Marie grinned back.

"Most definitely." she replied. She climbed into bed next to him and rested her head on his chest. The feeling of warmth and safety that she was coming to associate with him flooded into her as she listened to his heart. She felt his hand start stroking her hair softly. Marie began to sing softly.

"Morning sun upon your face,

I rise while you are sleeping.

Yet as I look across the sea,

a wave of death is rolling in

to claim you in its keeping.

You call my name as the waters building strong

I'm holding out my arms but you're not holding on.

Our glorious day swiftly turns to night

as my love is swept away."

Chase wondered what the song was. It was sad, yet soothing somehow. The tune was almost opera like, yet the way she sang it made it sound like a lullaby.

"_Just like mother..._" he thought as Marie's second verse began and he began to fall asleep..

"All my world is spinning round,

as life is changed so quickly.

A thousand people pass me by,

they could never know,

it was time for them to go,

that their lives would end this way.

Here looking down on lives split apart,

I see your face and I hear your heart.

It beats so strong even though you're gone,

and our love will last forever.

Here looking down on lives split apart,

I see your face and I hear your heart.

It beats so strong even though you're gone,

and our love will last forever."

As Marie stopped singing, she looked up at Chase. He had fallen asleep in the middle of the verse.

"I'm glad I learned that song. It sums up how I'm starting to feel about you." she whispered. "Don't ever leave me Chase. Don't ever leave." and with that, she slipped off to dreamland.


	5. Mind Games

**Well, here's another chapter. Beware: if the idea of a teen girl nearly being raped by a dragon offends you, turn around and read something else. PS: don't worry, Marie is fine, she just got startled. Read on to find out why.**

The Bride of Chase Young Chapter 5

Chase ran across the grassy meadow, chasing Marie. She looked over her shoulder and giggled.

"Catch me if you can!" she called. Chase laughed and put on some speed. He grabbed her around the waist and they stumbled, rolling down a flowery hill. When they stopped rolling he looked down at her, drinking in her beauty.

Suddenly Marie's face changed. She turned into his mother, a half rotted corpse. He screamed and scrambled off of her. She rose to her feet and moaned

"Why Chase? Why didn't you save me? I screamed and you never came." Chase shook his head.

"I couldn't!" he said in a frightened whisper. "I was too far away! By the time I got there you were already..." He found himself cut off by his mothers piercing wail.

"Liar! You didn't even try to save me!" she screamed. Chase covered his head with his hands.

"No mother! I tried! I really tried!" He yelled. His mother wailed again and pointed her finger at him.

"You must become stronger! You weren't strong enough to save me, and the same thing will happen to her!" She waved towards a still figure on the ground. Chase howled in agony. It was Marie, She had a huge wound in her stomach and was covered in cuts and slashes. Her eyes were misted over in death and stared without seeing into the dark sky.

"Marie! No! You can't die!" He crawled to her side and caressed her lifeless face. "Please Marie, don't be dead. Please...Please." He felt the tears running down his face. His mother stood over him.

"You must become stronger my son." she said, sounding more like the loving mother he had known. "Otherwise the girl will die. Become strong, avenge my death, save the girl...and love her Chase. Always love her." She said as she faded away. Chase wept as the landscape, his mother, and Marie faded into nothingness, leaving nothing but darkness around him.

--

Chase awoke with a slight start from the dream and sat up. It had been years since he had dreamt of his mother, and it still scared him every time. He looked over to his left at his sleeping fiancee. She was so angelic when she slept, it made Chase's heart flutter. It was hard to believe that only three nights ago she had hated the idea of sleeping next to him. He reached over and tucked a lock of her ebony hair behind her ear. The image of her with that bloody wound in her stomach flashed through his mind.

"_I'll never let that happen._" he thought. "_I'll become strong. So strong that not even __**he**__ will oppose me._" He looked at her again and was startled to see her eyes open and gazing at him.

"Good morning." she whispered. Chase relaxed and smiled at her.

"Good morning to you too. Sleep well?" He said. She nodded. Chase felt a rush of affection for her. Leaning down, he gently kissed her, feeling her respond to his touch. He broke the kiss and gazed at her again. Lately he just couldn't seem to get enough of her. He wanted to stay in bed and be with her, but he had to train. He forced himself out of bed and into the bathroom. After a hot shower he emerged to find Marie asleep again. She was definitely not an early riser. Chase pulled the blankets over her and left the room.

"Sweet dreams my angel." he whispered.

Marie woke up fully a few hours later. She looked out the window in their room and spotted Chase doing his Tai Chi. She watched for a few moments before getting up and dressed. She had started to wear her normal clothing rather than her robes now, and donned a pair of jeans and a white t-shirt. After grabbing some breakfast and chatting with Wuya (which included some good natured teasing from the Heylin witch.), she decided to write to her brother again. His latest letter was on the desk in the library, and Marie was anxious to reply.

Sitting down at the desk, she read the reply through again.

Dear Marie,

I can't believe you kissed him! I mean, I'm glad you had your first kiss and everything, but with him?! And after what you said he was? He scared you into it didn't he? He'd better hope he never comes to our hometown or he'll be in big trouble.

Anyway, guess who I saw yesterday? It was Sam! And man, has she grown! She's nearly as tall as you now and looks like dad. I almost didn't recognize her. But she remembered me and came running right up to me. We were in the mall and she was shopping with her foster family. She saw me and ran up behind me like she always used to when we were kids. She asked where you were and I had to tell her. I'm sorry Marie, but she looked so lost! She gave me the puppy look and you know I can't resist that! I told her you had left for China to marry Chase. She still remembers you know. How mom beat her for defending you. She says she'd do it again in a heartbeat and sends her love. I've enclosed a letter from her in this one, so read it well.

Later kitten!

Tom.

Marie hurriedly opened the second envelope that she hadn't noticed before and read the neat curly handwriting on the Hello Kitty stationary.

Hi Sis!

So you finally got hitched huh? I always wondered what those lady lessons were for. Is he nice? Does he give you jewelry? Has he kissed you yet? Tommy said he did, but he couldn't say anymore about it because John and Sarah were there. Oh, that's right! John and Sarah are my foster parents. They're really nice except they're major bible thumpers. My first day here they tried to "exorcize the demons of my old life." But I ran and hid in a tree until they promised I could stay an atheist. Now I get called a "godless heathen" by my teachers. John and Sarah enrolled me in a private school, and I don't like it very much. John's agreed to let me go to the school you went to. That's right! I'm in junior high now!

I miss you every day. Hey, you should bring your husband into town sometime so I can meet him! And don't make me an auntie just yet, I'd like to be a bit older. I've got to go, John is calling me.

Bye bye!

Love Sam

Marie read the letter several times, feeling her eyes well up with tears. She had missed three years of Sams' life, including her entrance to the world of Junior high. Burying her head in her hands, she wept, her shoulders shaking with violent sobs. Marie hated the fact that she couldn't see her little sister grow up, and that she couldn't have her meet Chase. She hated it! Her body shook with the weight of her grief until she felt a warm hand on her shoulder. It was Chase.

"Marie, what's wrong? Why are you crying?" he asked. Marie tried to tell him, but found her throat closed off from crying. She instead threw herself into his arms, sobbing. Chase was shocked at first, but soon began stroking her hair soothingly.

"There now." he whispered. "It's alright. I'm here. Why don't you tell me what's wrong?" Marie shook her head, indicating she still couldn't speak. Chase merely continued to hold her until the tears ran their course. Once they had, Marie told him about Sam, the beating and how much she missed her sister.

"I'm sorry about blubbering like that." she said. "I'm such a wimp." Chase squeezed her gently.

"You aren't a wimp." he said firmly. "You're a young woman who misses her younger sister very much. And after what happened to her, it's understandable that you would feel guilty. But it isn't your fault. It's your mothers'. Here's what I want you to do; write a letter to your sister, a good long one. Tell her how you feel and how much you miss her. I know it'll make you feel better." Marie nodded.

"Thanks Chase." she said, wiping her tears. "I will. And I'll reply to Tom too." Chase thumbed away her tear tracks.

"That's my girl. Now, I've got some business to attend to, so I'll be home late tonight. Try not to wait up for me." he said with a grin. Marie punched him in the arm playfully.

"Oh yeah, like I need you to fall asleep! I'll be just fine alone." Chase's grin turned into a smirk.

"I think I can fix that." he said, beginning to nibble her neck. Marie gasped at the sensation. Hearing the gasp, Chase escalated his efforts, soothing the bites with gentle licks of his tongue. He quickly moved up to face level and captured her lips, lapping at them, seeking entrance. Marie melted into him, parting her lips slightly. Taking the opportunity, Chase forced his way in. Their tongues intertwined in a struggle for dominance. Chase quickly gained the upper hand and soon had Marie uttering small gasps and whimpers of delight.

Pushing her away, Chase broke the kiss. Marie pouted at the loss of contact.

"There." said Chase. "You won't be able to sleep after that."

"And why not?" demanded Marie, still upset about the abrupt end to the make out session. Chase winked at her.

"Two reasons." he said, holding up two fingers. "One: you're unsatisfied, which means you'll be too anxious to continue to do anything else. And Two: every time you close your eyes the images will flash through your mind. Do you really think you can sleep with _that_?" Marie blushed crimson.

"Dammit!" she cursed under her breath. "Damn you Chase! You are _so_ sleeping alone tonight." Chase chuckled evilly and left, leaving Marie standing alone and cursing.

After a few minutes, Marie found herself out of breath and swear words to use, so she decided to go to the kitchen and bake something. That was her secret shame. She baked when she was angry, and the worst part was that she could only make delicious things when she was mad! Anything else got burnt or didn't turn out right. She had long since familiarized herself with Chase's kitchen, and soon found herself with all the tools and ingredients necessary to make the kitchen look and smell like a bakery. Within the space of the next four hours, Marie had made a batch of home style biscuits, three trays of cupcakes, a loaf of raisin bread, and three batches of chocolate chip cookies with extra chocolate. Wuya, attracted by the smells, poked her head in and gasped at all the baked goods on the table. She glanced at Marie, who seemed too wrapped up in her task to notice her, and reached out a hand to swipe a cookie. She yelped in pain and surprise when a heavy wooden mixing spoon smacked her hand. Marie glared at her, shaking the spoon threateningly.

"Hands off Wuya." she growled. "Those aren't for you! Yours are over there." she pointed to a plate with cookies, two cupcakes, some biscuits and a slice of raisin bread with honey. Wuya squealed and hugged Marie tightly.

"Oh Marie! You made that plate just for me? You're the best!" Marie shrugged her off laughing.

"Cut it out! If I get happy, the food won't taste good. Now get out of my kitchen!" Wuya grabbed her plate and ran to her room, intent on enjoying her treats. Marie on the other hand, found her bad mood dissipating rapidly. After four hours of long baking and fuming, she wasn't as angry anymore. It was lucky her last batch of cookies was in the oven now, and she hadn't started another. Now she set herself to the task of washing the dishes and putting the goods away. It took another hour, and by that time, Chase had returned. He stepped into the kitchen just as Marie was putting the cookies in a jar.

"Marie, why does my kitchen smell like a bakery?" he asked, his voice tired and carrying an unexpected harshness.

"If you want to blame anyone, blame yourself. You got me so mad this morning I had to go into a baking fit. And I–hey, what's wrong with you?!" Her last words were a frightened yelp as Chase slumped against the doorway. She ran to his side and gently placed a hand on his shoulder.

"I'm fine!" he snarled. "I got into a fight with an old friend and I'm just a little sore. I can handle it." Marie shook her head.

"No you can't!" she said. "You can hardly stand! Take off your shirt." Chase looked at her like she had just asked him to stab himself.

"What?!"

"Take. Off. Your. Shirt. It's not like I haven't seen it before." Chase swatted her hands away as she tried to do the task for him.

"But why?! Yesterday you said you didn't want to get serious, but today you jump me as soon as I'm home? What's going on with you?" His face suddenly shifted into a mischievous smirk. "Or maybe those kisses I left you with made you a bit more willing?" Marie glared at him.

"Don't be stupid." she snapped. "I'm still adamant about _that_. I need you to take your shirt off so I can feel how much work I'm going to have to do."

"Work?"

"On your back! I learned the art of massage back home. Mother said that if I was ever married, my husband would appreciate a back rub once in a while. I'm pretty good. Now take off your shirt!" Marie ordered. This time, Chase obliged, allowing Marie to run her hands up and down his back, feeling out the knots and problem areas.

"Ooh, this isn't going to be easy." She muttered after several minutes. "Chase, go upstairs and lay face down on the bed. This may take some time to work out." Chase nodded and within a few minutes, he was lying face down with Marie straddling his hips.

"Jeeze Chase. Whatever you've been doing to your back, cut it out!" Marie muttered, kneading Chase's back. Chase sighed in relief as another know of tense muscle was worked loose.

"Has anyone ever told you you've got magic hands?" he asked dreamily. Marie giggled.

"No, but I did have someone tell me I was an angel." she replied, the smirk evident in her voice. Chase tensed up. She had heard that?! Marie slapped his back sharply.

"Hey! Relax you! You're undoing all my hard work!" she said. Chase did as he was told. "Yes, I heard what you said this morning...It was sweet. Thanks." Chase was glad he wasn't facing her. He hadn't blushed in over a millennium! So why now?

Marie rubbed her thumbs in small circles around a problem area.

"You know Chase, maybe if you got a massage every once in a while you wouldn't get these back problems." She said, still working at the spot. "It's a wonder you could even stand before you went out today." Chase hissed as the muscle relaxed under Marie's skillful fingers.

"Ah...where did you learn this again?" He asked, trying to take his mind off of the pleasurable sensations running through his back. Marie started on yet another knot.

"My mother made me take classes. 'Every good wife should be ready to anticipate her husbands needs.' she'd say. 'If you please him, he'll buy you things and your wifely duties will be easier.' She'd tell me." Her voice grew steely.

"What did she mean about 'wifely duties'?" Asked Chase. He felt Marie's hands press slightly harder than necessary on his back.

"She meant you'll be gentle with me during sex." she growled. "According to her, sex is the primary duty for any Chinese wife." Chase laughed quietly.

"I think your mother is slightly behind in the times. Where on earth did she get that from?"

"Some book from a flea market in china, not long after they met you. I think the title was 'A modern woman's guide to being a wife'." She was surprised when Chase started to laugh hysterically. "What's so funny?!" she demanded.

"Marie, that book was written 500 years ago! It's been reprinted as a joke!" he laughed. "I can't believe she thought that was real!" Marie found herself laughing along with him.

"I always wondered why there was a big 'the funny things from 500 years ago' sticker on the front!" she laughed. She rolled off of Chases's back, holding her sides to keep them from splitting as she broke into giggles again. Chase leaned up on his elbows to look at her, his face serious.

"Wait, now that you know all the things your mother said were absolute garbage, does that mean no more back rubs? Because I was enjoying this." he said. Marie stopped laughing and sat up.

"Well...I'd be lying if I said I didn't enjoy it to some degree too. How about this: next time your back is bothering you, you come let me know and we'll do this again. Sound good to you?" she said. Chase nodded and smirked saucily at her.

"I can't believe I'm saying this but I may just have to get into fights just to get my back hurt." Marie glared at him.

"You start doing that and not only will you be sleeping alone for the rest of your life, you will also have your back rub privileges revoked." she threatened, her tone making it clear that this was no idle threat. Chase sighed.

"Oh well." He said. "It was worth a try." Marie shook her head at her incorrigible fiancee.

"How does your back feel now 'O mighty warlord'?" she asked mockingly. Chase sat up fully and stretched as far as he could, pivoting from side to side.

"Not bad, but my shoulders could use a little more care. You up to it 'O doting wife'?" he replied just as mockingly. Marie set her hands on his shoulders and began rubbing in small circles.

"I'd watch my mouth if I were you. Remember, I'm the one with magic fingers here. I could stop what I'm doing right now." She took away her hands for emphasis. Chase snarled at the loss of contact. Marie slowly replaced her hands and continued her motions. "And that would make you very unhappy, as we just witnessed." She speeded up the motions, sending ribbons of pleasure to run down Chase's spine.

"Why are you doing this?" He asked, trying to keep himself in check.

"Two reasons: One, this is payback for this morning. Slow torture Chase. Slow torture."

"And the second reason?" Chase breathed. Marie laughed quietly.

"The second reason is I just like messing with your head." She whispered in his ear. That did it. Chase snapped. He turned around and pinned Marie to the bed, holding her wrists above her head. He captured her lips in one swift movement. Marie struggled against him in vain, trying desperately to get out of his grasp, closing her eyes tightly.

"You think it's _fun_ to mess with a dragons mind?" he snarled, releasing her mouth. "_This_ is what happens when you mess with a dragon!" He crushed his lips to hers with bruising force. His free hand crept up to cup her breast. Once again Marie struggled, whimpering helplessly.

"Wh-why are you doing this?" She asked, echoing his earlier question. "You said you'd never try anything like this!" Chase laughed deep in his throat and leaned down to whisper in her ear.

"_I just like messing with your head._" He whispered to her. Marie's eyes flew open in shock. She looked him in the eyes, barely noticing that his grip on her wrists had become loose and his other hand had come to rest on her cheek.

"You mean...it was all..." she stammered

"A joke, yes." Chase replied. Marie's eyes narrowed.

"Then what was the point of feeling me up like that?!" she barked at him. "You scared me half to death you son of a bitch! I actually thought you were going to rape me!" Chase smiled.

"All part of the head trip my dear." He said, looking like the cat who caught the canary. Marie stood up from the bed..

"Just for that, you don't get _any_ of the sweets I baked this afternoon!" she said, leaning in the doorway. "I guess Wuya and I will have to eat them ourselves." She looked over at Chase. He was sitting on the bed, leaning back on his arms, looking like the sexiest man alive.

"_Somewhere in the world it must be illegal to be that hot!_" she thought.

"Pity." said Chase in a silky voice. "I'm sure they must taste wonderful." Marie shivered. That voice always made her weak.

"W-well, maybe you could have _one_. But you'd have to apologize for scaring me." She said shakily. Chase stood and walked to her side. He pulled her into a loving embrace and whispered in her ear.

"I'm sorry I frightened you my Angel." he whispered. "Does that make it better?" Marie gasped as his lips brushed the outer curve of her ear, sending another shiver down her spine.

"Mmm, you'll have to do a bit better than that. You scared me pretty badly." she mumbled. Chase's hand reached out and caressed her cheek. Tilting her face upwards to meet his, he kissed her gently, trying to soothe away any bad memories of earlier. After several moments, he broke away.

"Do I get treats now?" he asked. Maries eyes were still half lidded, dazed from the kiss.

"M'kay." She murmured. And so, they went down to the kitchen and snacked on cookies and raisin toast. (Chase still ended up sleeping on the couch for his trick though.)


	6. Secrets kept and revealed

The Bride of Chase Young Chapter 6

"Remind me again why we're out here?" Wuya said as she walked through the meadow a few miles south of the Citadel with Marie.

"Because you wanted to do something different, and Chase wanted me to get some sun. We haven't left the citadel since the last Showdown." Replied Marie, stooping to pick some wild flowers. It had been just over two and a half months since Marie had come to live with Chase and Wuya. Her life was as ordinary as could be except for the fact that her fiancee was a dragon and her best friend was a 1500 year old Heylin witch.

"I don't know why you're picking those." Said Wuya. "They wouldn't fit in at home." Marie merely picked a few more flowers and sat down in the grass.

"They aren't for home, they're for us to wear. Now sit down and help me make a chain." she said. Wuya sat down with a huff and started braiding. Within minutes, the two women were wearing coronets and bracelets made of blossoms.

"I haven't done this since I was a child!" giggled Wuya. "I'd forgotten how soothing it was." Marie giggled right along with her.

"And now we look like a couple of fairy maids. As long as we're being girly, want me to--" Marie stopped mid sentence and looked over Wuya's shoulder.

"Marie?" Whispered Wuya. "What's the matter?"

"A big bald guy is headed straight for us." Marie whispered back. "And he's carrying a really big spear!" wuya twisted around to look at the bald man.

"Well, if it isn't Master Monk Guan." she called. "What are you doing here?" Guan glared at her.

"I could ask you the same thing Wuya. Who is this girl? Some poor innocent you're trying to corrupt?" he snarled.

"Actually, _she_ brought _me_ here. Guan, this is Marie, Chase's fiancee. Marie, this is Master Monk Guan, one of our old training buddies turned enemies." Marie bowed her head politely.

"A pleasure to make your acquaintance Master Monk Guan." she said. "Lovely weather isn't it?" Guan stared at her in confusion.

"This girl is going to marry Chase?" he asked. "How and when did this happen?" Marie quickly finished her second bracelet as Wuya explained the circumstances.

"She's been here two months already. Now if I were you Guan, I'd leave. Chase doesn't like other men getting near her." she said smugly. Guan narrowed his already squinty eyes.

"I was wondering why he ran off so quickly during our last battle. And here I thought I had finally landed a good blow to his back." Marie snapped her head up.

"You're the one who hurt his back?!" she barked. "You're the old friend he was fighting?" Guan jumped in surprise.

"Y-yes." he stammered.

"Do you have any idea how long it took me to get all the kinks out if his back? No wonder he always comes home worse off than when I left him! I've been working on him for over a month and I still can't get everything out! Oh, you're in big trouble Mister!" Wuya sat on the side, laughing hysterically. To see a 6 foot 9 tall warrior like Guan cowering in front if a 17 year old was pure hilarity. Marie was now threatening Guan with all manner of punishments from live mummification to burying him up to his neck in kitty litter. She was just getting into an impressive rant about disemboweling him with a Spork when a voice spoke up behind her.

"That will be quite enough Marie. As much as I'd love to see you try it, I'm afraid a Spork is just no good for disembowelment." Marie whirled around to see Chase standing there, calm as you please. She grinned and ran to his side, embraced him and planted a small kiss on his cheek. Chase wound an arm around her waist, smirking at Guan.

"Jealous Guan?" he asked with a smirk. "Surprising isn't it? I'm the most evil man in the world and I get a beautiful woman at my side, while you have no one."

"Play nice Chase." Marie whispered in his ear. "If you start picking a fight here, I'm not going to be rubbing the kinks out of your back tonight." Chase nodded.

"We wouldn't want that would we?" he whispered back.

"So what kind of spell did you have to put her under to get her to obey you? Or did you threaten her family?" barked Guan. Chase growled deep in his throat.

"For your information Guan, I stay with him under my own volition." snapped Marie. "So butt out, or I might just fall back on my Spork idea."

"And this time, I'll allow it." snarled Chase. Guan looked from Marie to Chase and back to Marie.

"Has he told you yet?" he asked.

"About his transformation? Yes!" Guan waved his hand impatiently.

"No, not that." he said. "I meant his fa--"

"THAT'S ENOUGH GUAN!!" roared Chase. Marie flinched at his volume. "I thought we agreed never to speak of that again!"

"If she's going to be your wife, she should know what happened. What if **He** returns and decides to do the same thing?"

"I'll never let that happen!"

"That's it!" snapped Marie suddenly. Guan and Chase were silent. "What the hell are you two talking about?! Who is **He**? What does he have to do with me and Chase?!" Chase would not meet Marie's eyes.

"Guys." said Wuya. "I think we need to take her to the cottage. For now, we'll form a truce to help her understand. Agreed?" Guan nodded, and Chase grunted his assent.

"It's a good thing it's not far from here." muttered Guan. Chase kept silent. They walked south for a while, maybe twenty or thirty minutes, before Marie saw the roof of an ancient cottage. It had the aura of a place of nurturing and safety, where children could run in the fields and still come at their mothers call.

"It feels like Home." Marie whispered.

"And so it should." said Chase. "This used to be _My_ home. Just me and Mother." Marie felt his hand creep over to hold hers. She gave it a reassuring squeeze. She felt Wuya take hold of her other hand, and saw Guan link hands with both Wuya and Chase.

"It's easier to show you what happened that to tell you." Chase whispered to her. "Just keep holding my hand and let yourself go with what ever comes to you." Marie took a deep breath and let the darkness overtake her.

--

**OMG, Cliff hanger!** **Sorry guys, but I had to do it. In the next chapter, we're going to dive into Chase's past, so get your tissues. There's going to be new characters, a death and a hell of a lot of Chibi Chase**. **Later!**


	7. Past and present

The Bride of Chase Young Chapter 7

**Okay people, great big yellow LEMON sticker on this Chapter! Oh, and Chases dad is revealed, his mom dies, and there's a bit of angstyness here.** **But, this is my first attempt at a semi-lemon so don't kill me!**

When the darkness faded, Marie found herself in the Meadow in front of the cottage. It looked newer, undamaged by time and the elements. She heard a child's joyful shriek behind her and turned to look. She gasped at what she saw.

It was Chase, but smaller, maybe 8 years old, with smooth long hair and big brown eyes. He was running through the long grass with four other small figures. She saw Guan, now a scrawny gap toothed child with black hair in a bowl cut and small braid, running after Chase with Wuya, a tiny pigtailed figure with a little blue Mandarin dress. Following them with an easy loping grace was a 10 year old boy who looked suspiciously like a narrow headed Omi. Suddenly, a female voice rang out from the cottage.

"Chase! Lunch time.!" The young Chase stopped. He looked back at his other friends.

"Come on guys, mama's probably cooked something really good!" he took off towards the cottage, the other three racing after him. As they ran, Marie moved aside so as not to crash into them.

"Don't worry. They can't touch us. They're mere memories." Chase said. To demonstrate, he stepped directly into the path of his past self. The eight year old dashed right through him to stop in front of a lovely woman with gentle eyes and waist length black hair. She wore a simple brown tunic with matching trousers and a rice reed hat. She embraced the young Chase warmly and kissed his forehead.

"Mama?" he asked "Can Guan, Dashi and Wuya stay for lunch?" He looked up at his mother with pleading eyes. She smiled.

"I don't see why not." she said. "After all, you four get so little time off from the Xiaolin temple, and you're all in my charge for the week.." The children cheered.

"Mei feng, you're the best!" Said Guan. Marie looked at the Present Chase.

"Mei feng? Beautiful Wind? That was your mothers name?" She asked softly. Chase nodded and looked at his mother with sadness in his eyes. Marie entwined her fingers with his, seeking to comfort him. She felt him squeeze her hand in reply.

Suddenly, the scene shifted. They were still in front of the cottage, but something was different. The young Chase and his friends were coming out of the cottage. Chase was older, roughly ten years of age, with a blue tunic and trouser outfit. Guan had lost the bowl cut, but had kept the braid, Wuya had let her hair down into the fiery waves she would always keep it in, and Dashi remained the same as ever. Mei feng followed the young warriors to the door.

"Now practice and train hard young ones." she said. "I'll call you in for lunch." The four kids walked off towards the meadow and Chase pulled Marie along to follow them. She could hear Young Guan asking the younger Chase something.

"Hey Chase, How come it's just you and your mom here?" He asked. "Where's your dad?" The Young Chase stopped.

"I don't know." he muttered. "Mother doesn't like to talk about him. She only told me that he was a wanderer and he left not long before I was born. He hasn't been back since."

"Do you at least know his name?" asked Wuya. Dashi spoke.

"Guys, come on! If Chase doesn't want to talk about it, leave him be. We have to train." but Wuya persisted.

"Come on Chase! What's your fathers name?"

"Feng." Chase replied quietly. "His name is Feng. Now drop it and lets just get to training." A voice made all four young ones stop dead in their tracks.

"Now now son, that's no way to talk about your own father." Marie looked around to find the origin of the voice and saw a tall, well toned man sitting on a boulder nearby. He looked almost identical to the modern Chase except for his eyes. his eyes were cold, dark and hardened by some unknown force. Marie shuddered. They were a killers eyes. The present Chase snarled deep in his throat and glared at the older man. The past Chase gasped and backed away.

"W-what are you doing here?" he stammered. Feng stood up, revealing a long sword with a dragons head for a grip underneath the long ragged cloak he wore. He walked over to Chase and set his hand on top of his sons head.

"Does a man need a reason to return to his wife and son? My, but you've grown up strong. How many years can you count?" he asked.

"Ten." murmured Chase, frozen by his fathers cold gaze. Feng smiled.

"Ten years? Mei has raised you well." he said. "Speaking of which, were is she?" chase frowned.

"She's gone." he snapped. "She's out gathering food for _us_!" he emphasized the last word angrily. Fengs' smile turned to a frown. His grip on Chase's hair tightened and he pulled it, forcing Chase to look at him. The other Xiaolin dragons stood petrified in fear.

"You shouldn't lie to your father, you impudent whelp!" he hissed. "Now tell me where she is!"

"You think you can just leave us and come back like nothing ever happened? You've caused her nothing but suffering for years! Why would I tell you where she is so you can just hurt her again?" Feng snarled and gripped his sons hair tighter. Chase began to struggle.

"Tell me where she is boy. I won't hesitate to use this on you." he fingered his dragon headed sword lightly. "If you tell me, I'll let you live. Keep quiet, and your blood will stain this earth. You don't want your mother to fell the grief of losing her son now do you?" Chase stopped struggling.

"Promise you won't hurt her." he said, looking up into his fathers eyes. Fengs' expression did not change but he nodded. Chase sighed in relief. "S-she's in the house. Now let me go!" Feng smiled and released his son.

"Good boy." he said, patting Chase's shoulder. Chase shuddered and moved away. "Now, let's go say hello to your mother. I'm sure she'll be glad to see us. Your little friends can come too." He began to walk towards the cottage, Chase and the others following.

"He's like two different people!" Marie said as the followed beside Feng and the Young Chase. "One minute he's like some kind and caring guy, the next he's a demon!" Chase nodded.

"And he's just as tricky as his name. He comes and goes like the wind, sometimes leaving no trace, other times leaving a swath of destruction in his wake." His hand tightened on hers.

"Chase, we can go back now if you want." she whispered in his ear. Chase shook his head.

"No." he said "as much as I hate these memories, you have to see what happened in order to understand." he pulled her down to the cottage. The younger Chase called out.

"Mother! Can you come out here please?" Feng smiled at his son.

"That's right. Be a good obedient son." he muttered as Mei feng came out.

"What is it son? Is something wro--" she stopped mid sentence as she looked upon her long lost husband. "Feng? W-what are you doing here?" Her voice trembled in fear. Feng smiled and spread his arms wide.

"What? Is everyone going to ask me that question today? What does a man have to do to get a warm welcome in this place?"

"Maybe he could stick around instead of disappearing for ten years." mumbled Chase. Fengs' eyes darkened again, and he turned to look at him, still smiling.

"What was that my son?" he asked, setting a hand on his blade. Mei fengs eyes widened and she quickly set her hand on top of his.

"He didn't say anything!" she said. "Chase, you and your friends go and train. Your father and I have some...things to talk about." Chase opened his mouth to object, but Mei feng silenced him with a pleading look.

"Okay mother. Come on guys, let's go." he said sullenly. The other three followed him reluctantly as they walked off towards the meadow. As soon as they were out of sight, they stopped. Chase sat down on the grass with a huff and stared back in the direction of the cottage.

"She tells me to go and train when that madman is in there with her! How am I supposed to focus?" he growled. Dashi sat down beside him and set a hand on his friends shoulder.

"Just be thankful we were here and not at the temple. Otherwise, your mom would be all alone. Now, let's just try to train. We can focus on both at the same time, we just have to hone our Tiger Instincts." So, they trained, always keeping a wary eye and ear focused on the cottage. All was silent for a while before a scream ripped through the still afternoon air.

"Mother!" screamed Chase, running back towards the cottage, Marie and the others following on his heels. He burst in and a scream ripped from Marie's throat at what she saw.

It was Mei feng, lying on the floor, bleeding out of a large deep gash in her side. Feng was standing over her, bloody blade in hand. He looked at Chase with a fatherly smile.

"Ah, come to see my handiwork son?" he asked casually, as though murder was common for him. Marie backed away from the grisly scene.

"H-how could you?" Chase sobbed. "Why? Why did you have to kill her?" Feng silently flicked his wife's blood from his sword.

"She told me about that temple you train in. Feh! It's all nonsense. Those foolish methods will not strengthen you, they will only make you soft. I told her I wanted to take you with me to train and she said no. She had to be taken care of. Stop sniveling boy!" he barked out his last words. Chase knelt next to his mothers body, tears running down his face like small rivers. He looked up at his father, hatred burning in his eyes.

"So you thought killing the only parent I've ever known would convince me?!" he screamed. "I would never go with you! You're a monster and a murderer!" He stood, picking up a kitchen knife his mother had tried to defend herself with.

"You took my mothers life, and I'll take yours!" he roared, charging at Feng with the knife. Feng didn't even blink. He grabbed Chases hand and twisted it harshly, forcing him to drop the knife. As it clattered to the floor, he threw his son up against the wall. He hit with a sickening crunch. Marie yelped in surprise and ran to the young Chases side, only to have her hands phase right through him.

"_That's right_." she thought, "_I'm only watching...I can't do anything to help_._ And now I've made a fool of myself!_" she felt a real hand on her shoulder. It was the modern Chase.

"I know it's hard for you to watch, but it doesn't last much longer. He pulled her up and held her close to him. It took the younger Chase several minutes to pull himself from the floor. He stood, swaying.

"I'll never join you..." he said. "I'll train! I'll train hard and become strong. Strong enough to defeat you!" Feng laughed.

"Then by all means, go ahead son!" he said. "But know this: training with those weakling friends of yours will only hold you back. If you wish to kill me, you will have to find another path to follow. And a warning for you, I am ageless. I will remain alive until such time as someone kills me, so don't expect to outlive me. Well then, until we meet again my son." and with a blast of wind and a swirl of his cloak, he vanished. Darkness enveloped them all once again.

When the darkness cleared, Marie found herself back in the present.

"After that day, I vowed to become stronger. I trained like crazy for the next five years, but it was never enough. When I turned 18, Hannibal bean offered me the Lao mang lone soup. I saw it as the only way to become stronger, so I took the deal. But it's still not enough...I still can't beat him!" Chase clenched his fists in rage.

"Shhh, it's okay Chase." Marie soothed, reaching up to stroke the side of his face gently. "It'll be alright. You'll beat him, I know you will." Chase smiled at her, and squeezed her tightly.

"So now you know what Guan was talking about, why he wanted you to know. Marie, there's a good chance he'll come after you if he finds out about us."

"We'll cross that bridge when we come to it. Now lets go home."

"If you two don't mind, I'm going to go walk around for a while." said Wuya. Chase nodded. Guan started to walk off.

"And I have a temple to return to." he said. "Perhaps we will cross paths again." and with that, Marie and Chase were alone.

"Come Marie, I need a bath. Visiting memories with my father in them always make me feel so unclean." he shuddered. He teleported them back to their bedroom in the citadel.

"You can find something else to do if you like." he said. "I'm going to be in there a while." Marie started to walk away then stopped.

"C-could I come with you?" she asked shakily. Chase stopped dead in his tracks and stared at her in shock. Marie took a deep breath and continued. "I mean...Those memories made me feel filthy. Like I've been contaminated...and there must be some places even the mighty Chase Young can't reach. Of course, you'll have to shut your eyes when I get in." she stood with her back to him for several minutes before she heard his response.

"Okay, but I'll get in first. You can change out here and let me know when you're ready." And he shut the bathroom door behind him. Maire gasped in shock of her own boldness.

"_What the hell am I doing?! Something may very well happen in there! What am I thinking?_" she thought. "_Oh well, I can keep things from getting too heated anyway._" She quickly slipped out of her clothes, tied her hair in a bun and waited by the door. She knocked lightly.

"Chase? You ready? I'm coming in." she called, opening the door. There, sitting in the bathtub sunk into the floor with his eyes shut, was Chase. Marie closed the door behind her and quickly slipped into the hot water.

"May I open my eyes now?" he asked.

"Yes." Replied Marie. Chase opened his amber eyes slowly, drinking in her beauty. Never in all his years had he seen such elegance. Her skin was lightly tanned from years of walking in the forest after running away from her parents. Her breasts were perfect, neither too large nor too small, half hidden beneath the water. His hands longed to touch them again. Her green eyes were confident, but a little frightened. He smiled and moved over to sit next to her. He slipped an arm around her shoulders carefully.

"It's alright." he murmured, brushing his lips against the outer shell of her ear. "I told you before I would wait until you were ready. Don't be afraid." Marie gasped. She looked at him.

"I'm not afraid...Just nervous." she held back a moan as his lips caressed her neck. Chase smirked against the tender flesh. Without warning, he grabbed her around the waist and pulled her sideways onto his lap. Marie could feel his member, already semi- hard, against her leg. Every instinct told her to run, but two things held her back: Chases arms, and the fact that she was enjoying this.

"Dear god Marie, do you know how much I want you?" Asked Chase, his voice growing husky with need. His right hand roamed her body, moving from her waist to cup a breast. Marie couldn't hold back a moan this time. She melted into him, setting her hands on top of his, one at her waist and one over the roaming one.

"I know." she gasped. "But we can't..ah...can't let this go out..oh...out of control..." she moaned again as he began kissing her neck again. He nipped sharply, causing Marie to cry out in pain and pleasure.

"Yes, that's what I want. I want you to cry out in pleasure just like that." he said, rubbing one of her nipples gently, causing her to cry out again. A shiver rippled through Maries body.

"Ooohhh...Chase, I...Ah!" She found herself cut off as Chases fingers dipped below her navel and found her most secret of spots.

"I want to give you pleasure Marie." he whispered. "Will you let me?" Marie panted for breath as his fingers circled her clitoris.

"But...you said..." she started. Chase silenced her with a kiss.

"I said I would wait to make love to you. I never said anything about pleasuring you." he said gently, rubbing his finger across the little nub again. Marie moaned once more.

"O-okay." she panted. "I'll l-let you." Chase grinned. He moved his hand away from his fiancees clit and picked her up, cradling her.

He walked out of the tub and took her to the bed, where he laid her down gently. Marie moaned as his hand returned to her neglected clit and rubbed gently. She couldn't explain what was happening to her at the moment. Her heart was racing, she was seeing stars, her every nerve was alive with the blissful sensation that was flooding through her in waves. She cried out Chases name over and over, bucking her hips to get closer to the hands causing her such wonderful feelings. Chase laughed and pinned her down with his other hand.

"Eager are we?" he said, flicking his finger, causing another wave of pleasure to roll through Marie.

"Ah! Chase!...need...ah...please!" she panted, barely coherent. "I...I can't!...ah!" she found herself unable to speak again. She was climbing a steep pinnacle, and was nearing her goal. It felt her stomach as coiling into a tight spring, preparing to release.

Then it happened. Waves of pleasure more powerful than anything so far crashed through her. She screamed in sweet bliss and her body shook as the waves of her orgasm died down. She gasped for breath and let her head hit the pillows. It was several minutes before she had gained enough breath back to speak.

"I-is it always like that?" she asked shakily. Chase shook his head.

"No." he replied. "The real thing will be at least ten times greater. But we will wait until we are married for that one. Now rest my angel." Marie wanted to do as she was told, but something felt wrong, unfinished. Then she looked over at Chase who was pulling the covers over them both, and noticed he was moving rather stiffly.

"Chase..."she said softly. "Since you gave me that wonderful experience, maybe I could..." she found herself too shy to continue, but let her actions speak for her. She reached over and ran a finger down the length of his hard swollen member. Now it was Chases turn to gasp, it was payback time. He could feel his control slipping away. How the hell had she learned _this_? He felt her fingers wrap around him and begin to stroke in a steady rhythm. Chase moaned as the ripples of pleasure spread through his body like wildfire. Marie smirked.

"Enjoying this are you?" she asked, alternately speeding and slowing the movements of her hand. She listened as her lover grunted, trying to keep his composure.

"W-where on earth did you learn this? Ah!" Chase panted when Marie's movements sped up again.

"Mostly girls bathroom gossip from school, but a few issues of Cosmo didn't exactly hinder the learning experience." she replied, easing herself down. "I learned _this_ from a late night movie." she gently kissed the tip of his throbbing member before taking it in her mouth. Chase cried out as her tongue toyed with him.

"_Thank the gods for late night porn and inattentive parents!_" he thought. He came fiercely a few minutes later with a roar. Marie pulled back, wiping her lips. Chase pulled her to his chest.

"Not bad for a virgin." he muttered. Marie smiled at him.

"Some amazing things can be found in books these days." she coughed slightly. Chase looked apologetic.

"Sorry about that." he said gently. "You were a tad too skillful. I couldn't control myself." Marie merely snuggled closer.

"It's okay." she whispered. "As long as you're satisfied."

"I am. Now, sleep my angel." And so she did, Chase falling asleep not long after.


	8. Festivals and Fights

The Bride of Chase Young Chapter 8

Marie woke early the next morning and was slightly shocked to see Chase still beside her. Normally, he was long gone when she got up, but here he was today, sleeping like a child. She gently swept a lock of his wild black hair from his eyes. She remembered the memories they had visited yesterday and felt a tear come to her eye. He'd been training so hard for so long, all for his mother...he deserved a nice rest. She snuggled closer to his warm body.

"_I think I'm getting to see a different side of him_." She thought. "_The side he keeps locked away so no one knows how much he's hurting._ _Sleep now Chase._ _Sleep and think of better days._" It only took a few minutes for Marie to fall back asleep.

It was nearly 11 when Chase finally woke up, cursing his little sleep in, waking Marie in the process.

"How could I have slept in so late?" he snarled. "Now my training routine is upset!" Marie flinched.

"Sorry. I didn't know being up early was so crucial for you. Besides, after yesterday, I thought you'd need a rest." she said. Chase looked at her. They were both still nude from their little escapade the night before, and Marie was pulling a sheet up to cover herself.

"_Why does she have to look so damned innocent_?" he thought. Just the way she was now adjusting the sheet to cover the gentle curves of her buttocks was enough to calm him. She was right, visiting the memories always exhausted him and he had earned the right to skip a day.

"It's alright." he said. "I do need a rest from training today. Tell you what, why don't you and I go and do something in the city? I'm sure we can find something fun to do." Marie stared at him.

"Two questions: who the hell are you and what have you done with my boyfriend? Chase would never go into the city!" she said, glaring at him out of the corner of her eye. Chase cocked an eyebrow at her.

"When was I elevated to boyfriend status? I thought we were 'just friends'." he smirked and was forced to duck as Marie swung a pillow at his head.

"You think we'd still be 'just friends' after last night? That's what elevated you to the level of boyfriend. Yipes!" she yelped as Chases pillow came at her. Quickly moving aside, she grinned at him playfully. He grinned back.

"Don't start something you can't finish my Angel." he warned saucily. Marie gripped her pillow tightly.

"Bring it on dragon boy!" she challenged. Despite Chases years of training, he soon found himself outmatched by his little girlfriend. She delivered blow after blow, dodging his neatly.

"If you were using a blade, I'd be dead now you know." Marie stopped striking him long enough to speak.

"Oh hush up and take it like a man." she giggled.

"No thanks, I think I'll try something else." Marie couldn't even raise her pillow before Chase had her pinned to the bed.

"No fair! That's cheating." she pouted. Chase kissed her roughly, nibbling her stuck out lip.

"All's fair in love and war." he muttered. "Still want to go to the city?"

"Maybe after a little breakfast." she replied in a sultry voice. "Up for a quickie?"

"Always, my Angel."

--

An hour later found the pair walking through the busy streets of Beijing, hand in hand. Chase had donned a long black tunic with red hems and trousers, while Marie had decided to wear her pale blue robes with Jun-li's comb. Chase was surprised to find himself enjoying the outing, despite the crowds and noisy cars. Suddenly, they heard a voice crying out.

"Marie! Marie! Over here!" Marie looked around and saw Jun-li across the street, waving happily and wearing the jeweled pin. Marie grinned from ear to ear. Jun-li quickly dashed across the street, dodging cars and cyclists, and hugged Marie tightly.

"I can't believe it's you!" she said. "I thought I'd never see you again!"

"Same here! Oh, where are my manners? Jun-li, this is Chase. Chase, this is the girl I met on the plane, Jun-li." Chase nodded, but remained silent. He wasn't good with girl talk.

"So, how are things working out with your husband?"

"Great. This is him here. Chase, this is Jun-li, the girl I met on the plane. Jun-li, this is my boyfriend Chase."

"Boyfriend? But I thought yoooouuur kinda good looking!" Jun-li's voice trailed off as she got a good look at Chase. Marie giggled at Chase's wide eyed reaction.

"Well, we worked out a deal. We're just staying friends and going through the whole relationship process until we feel comfortable enough to get married." she explained. Jun-li tore her eyes away from Chase and whispered confidentially to Marie.

"Told you he'd be a looker. Tell me, what's he look like under the tunic?"

"Hot enough to melt glaciers." she whispered back..

After a few more minutes of gossip, Jun-li offered to take them out to lunch.

"I know a nice little place with the best wonton soup this side of the pacific." she said. "My treat." They walked to a small restaurant a few blocks down the street and were seated at a booth. It was a slightly small establishment, but rather than feeling crowded, it had a cozy atmosphere rather like an old grandmothers kitchen. A kind faced old woman came out and took their orders, smiling deeply at Chase and Marie. After she had left, Marie leaned over across the table towards Jun-li.

"Why did that old woman smile at us like that Jun? She seemed extra happy for some reason."

"It's just because there's a festival for couples going on right now. Any couple seen together is wished good fortune. There's even a fair made exclusively for couples downtown. Want to go see it after lunch?" Marie looked at Chase.

"Sure, why not?" he said with a shrug. The old lady returned with three bowls of soup.

"Good fortune and many years of happiness young lovers." she said in Cantonese. She handed Chase and Marie some small, brightly wrapped candies and left.

"Oooh!" gasped Jun-li. "Lucky candy! You should eat it before the soup or you'll have bad luck." Not one to gamble with lady luck, Marie popped her candy in her mouth immediately. Chase followed soon after. After the candies had melted away, they started on the soup, which was indeed the best Marie had ever tasted.

"It always tastes better when it's made closer to home."she mused out loud. Jun-li smiled.

"Darn right!" she said. "The restaurants in Canada just can't compare with the home made stuff." They chatted for a while longer before Jun-li payed the bill and excused herself.

"I'm visiting my auntie and she gets worried if I stay out too long." she said. "By the way, that fair I told you about is three streets west of here. Go check it out. See you!" And she dashed away out of the restaurant and into the crowds outside. Chase and Marie stared after her.

"What do you think Chase?" asked Marie after a while. "Should we go down and have a look at the fair?" Chase nodded.

"Why not? It might be fun." they finished their soup quickly and left for the fair.

When they arrived, Marie found herself shocked by the amount of color and sound in the square. She had expected some tiny little affair with a few dinky booths and streamers, but this place was incredible! There were hundreds of booths on love fortune telling, games for couples, lovers foods, a large wrestling ring, and even a large dancing paper dragon.

"Woah!" she gasped. "This place is amazing!" Even Chase seemed impressed. Just then a strange young boy came bounding towards them. He looked oddly familiar.

"Oh no." groaned Chase. "Not him!" Marie stared at the boy. He had smooth neatly combed hair and big bright red eyes...underlined by black makeup.

"Jack?" Marie gasped as the youth came up to them. He smiled happily.

"Sort of." he said in a chipper tone. "I'm Jack's good side! He used the ring of 9 dragons again and kicked me out, so I got a job here! He's such a meanie! I'm a welcomer for the festival. So welcome, and have a happy, glorious day!" Good Jack smiled so brightly it was almost scary. She smiled back nervously.

"Yeah...thanks, um...Jack. We're just going to go...over there...WAY over there. C'mon Chase." She grabbed Chases hand and dragged him down an isle of game booths. Once out of sight of the overly nice Good Jack, she stopped.

"Is he always like that?" she asked Chase.

"Pretty much. Just be glad he didn't hug you." He replied. Marie shuddered. Chase slipped a loving arm around her shoulders. "Don't let it bother you. We'll just avoid him if we see him again. Now come, I want to see more of this festival." Now it was Marie's turn to get dragged off. They played games, and sampled many delicacies meant to make lovers more attuned to each other. They were passing by the wrestling ring when Chase pulled her out of the way of a competitor who was thrown from the ring.

"Come one, come all! Try your luck against Tai-lung! The fiercest fighter in all China!" cried the referee. He caught sight of Chase and Marie. "You sir! Why don't you test your strength? If you win, you can get your little lady a prize! If Tai-lung wins, your girl is the prize! How about it?" The fighter, Tai-lung, leered at Marie and called to her.

"Hey cutie, tell your boyfriend to lose. You'd love a night with me. I just love sweet virgin ass!" Marie cringed. She tugged Chase's arm.

"Let's get out of here." she whispered. "I don't like this guy." Chase stood firm.

"No" he said, glaring at Tai-lung, who was now saying something about rug burns.

"What?!"

"I said no. Do you really think I'm going to let him get away with this? I'm going up there to show him he's messing with the wrong mans woman."

"Are you crazy? He's twice your size!"

"And an eighth of my skill. Hold this." Chase quickly stripped off his tunic and walked shirtless into the ring. A thin wiry man came and offered Marie his hand.

"This way miss. You'll be able to see the fight better." He led her to a raised seat with the words Grand Prize painted on it. She watched as Chase and Tai-Lung circled each other, Tai-lung calling out threats and stinging jibes. Chase ignored him and kept his eyes locked on his opponent. Suddenly, Tai-lung lunged. Chase neatly sidestepped and delivered a sharp chop to the back of Tai-lung's neck. Tai-lung fell heavily, but was back on his feet in an instant. He lunged again, this time dropping to the ground and kicking Chase's legs out from under him. Chase landed on his hands and back flipped away. Landing smoothly, he flipped a lock of hair out of his face. The female members of the audience screamed in glee. This newcomer was certainly handsome and skilled. Tai-lung screamed in rage.

"Quit skipping around and fight like a man!" he roared. Chase chuckled.

"It's not my fault I'm too fast for you. You should try harder."

WHAM!! Tai-lung's fist made contact with Chase's face. Marie screamed as he was thrown clear across the ring.

"Was that hard enough?" he snickered. Chase sat up and wiped away a trickle of blood from his mouth. He stood with his eyes hidden by his hair.

"You're going to wish you'd never done that." he said. Tai-lung never knew what hit him. Chase moved like greased lightning, starting off with a rock hard blow to the gut then finishing with a fast uppercut to the jaw. Tai-lung dropped like a stone to the mats. Marie cheered along with the crowd as Chase was announced the winner of the match. He walked over to where Marie was sitting and held out his arms.

"Jump down." he said. Marie obeyed and fell into his arms. They walked out of the ring, Chase cradling Marie in his arms. The thin wiry man ran after them.

"Wait! Wait!" he shouted. "You get a prize you know! Come to the booth and you can get your young lady something." Chase stopped and looked down at Marie.

"What do you think?" he asked.

"May as well see what they have." she replied. "Now could you kindly put me down? As much as I'm enjoying this, people are staring." Chase set her down on her feet and put his tunic back on, prompted by the stares of female onlookers. They followed the man to a large booth that housed all manner of prizes.

"Since your man beat Tai-lung, you can choose any prize you wish." he said to Marie. She quickly scanned the prizes, looking for one that captured her interest. Then she spotted a large plushie that looked almost exactly like Chase's reptilian form.

"I'd like that one!" she said, pointing it out. The man was confused.

"That ugly thing? I made that to give to sore losers and to scare children. How about this?" He said gesturing to a large cuddly looking panda. "It's much nicer." Marie shook her head.

"I like the Dragon. Can I have it? Pleeeaaaase?" She gave her best puppy dog pout. The man finally caved and took it down.

"Here, take him and enjoy. I never figured I'd have to make more of him, so I made him well." He said as Marie took the plushie and hugged it close, giggling with childish glee. She thanked the man and she and Chase left.

"Now I have something to keep me company if you go off somewhere and you're gone all night." she said, stroking the plushies felt spines.

"I'm being replaced by a stuffed animal? How humiliating." he replied. "By the way, where did you learn that eye trick?"

"It's a girl thing." Marie giggled.

After another hour, they had seen and done everything the festival had to offer, and decided to depart for home when their path was cut off by the dancing paper dragon. It scurried and pranced in a circle around them, bells jingling happily. The human dancers inside all shouted together to imitate the dragons roar. The front dancer lifted the head so it looked down benevolently at them, then lowered it to touch them each on the forehead. The dancers roared again and danced off to another couple. Marie stared after it, confused.

"When a Dragon touches you, it's supposed to be good luck. They were trying to wish us luck in our relationship." Chase explained.

"Oh." They walked out of the festival together and into an alleyway where Chase teleported them home. Setting her new plushie companion on her side if the bed, Marie stared at him contentedly.

"God forbidding, if Chase and I ever have kids, you're going in the cradle." she told it. The plushies fake eyes stared on unseeingly. Chase transformed silently, crept up behind her and embraced her gently. This was something they had been doing for weeks now, in an attempt to get her used to this form. It was working well, Marie no longer flinched at his touch. She leaned into him with a sigh. His strong tail wrapped around her hips, the tip stopping just above the sash that kept her dress on.

"Marie..." he whispered, his hands already undoing the clasps at her neck and chest.

"Do it." she whispered back. This was going to be interesting. Chase's tail seemed to have a life of its own, swiftly untying the sash and reaching beneath the dress to her womanhood. Marie gasped as the tails tip caressed her clit. Chase finally undid the last clasp and slid the silky material from her shoulders, kissing her neck.

"You're not allowed to be anyone else's Angel but mine." he growled warningly. "I'll rip apart any man that tries to claim you." he nipped her shoulder lightly, his sharp teeth drawing blood. Marie cried out in a mixture of pain and pleasure.

"Your blood tastes so sweet my Angel." he murmured as he lapped it up. "Are you enjoying this? Tell me." His tail was working itself into a frenzy, practically vibrating. Marie gasped and moaned.

"Y-yes! Oh Chase, please!"

"Please what?"

"Aahhh...please..." she gasped again, unable to speak. Chase laughed.

"Never mind, I think I can guess what you want." he said. He listened to her pants and gasps as his tail brought her to the brink. She cried out his name over and over again in sheer bliss. Finally she climaxed, her body trembling and her breaths coming in mewling gasps. He held his love in his arms as her knees buckled. They sat together on the bed. Marie noticed a peculiar sound emanating from Chase's chest.

"Chase...are you purring?" Asked Marie when she had gotten her voice back.

"Do you dislike it?"

"No, I just didn't know Dragons could purr." She leaned against him and let the deep vibrations spread through her body.

"I like this." she said after several minutes. "It feels so nice."

"Only for you my Angel." Chase's rough reptilian rasp whispered in her ear. He noticed her breathing was smooth and even and nearly laughed out loud. He would have to tone his purring down a bit in the future, he had sent Marie straight to sleep! Moving gently so as not to disturb her, Chase set her on the bed and pulled the covers over her. He quickly and silently departed from the room, closing the drapes with magic so his Angel could sleep in total darkness. He then summoned two large Panthers.

"Guard the door with your lives. If anyone tries to get in, stop them. Maul them, kill if you must, but don't let anyone enter this room." he ordered. The panthers bowed low as he turned and strode out of the citadel.

He walked far out into the bad lands that were part of his domain. He stopped after several miles and stood completely still. To the casual observer it would have seemed like he had stopped for no reason at all, but to anyone who knew the warlord, they would have turned tail and ran out of fear of the sheer bloodlust and hatred radiating from him. Finally, he spoke.

"How long are you going to keep circling me like a coward before you face me Father?" A whispered voice seemed to come out of nowhere.

"And how long were you planning to keep hiding that delicious little morsel from me my son?" Chase stiffened. "What? You thought I didn't know? My dear boy I've been watching her since she got off the plane."

"Stop riding the winds and show yourself you coward!" Chase barked to the sky.

"No need to shout son, I'm right here." said Feng from behind his son. Chase whirled around and hurriedly backed away from his father. "Now, would you like to tell me the name of my future daughter-in-law?"

"Go to hell you murderer." Chase snarled. "This fight is between me and you, she has nothing to do with it!" Feng waggled a finger.

"Now now, don't go losing your temper son. Don't you remember what I've taught you over the centuries? Anger makes you lose sight of your goals." he said, his tone like that of a true parent, but with an undertone of dark malice. "And if she is involved with you, then she has everything to do with this. As your father it's my job to make sure she is a suitable match for you. By _any_ means necessary..." Chase looked at Feng in shock.

"You wouldn't dare!" he hissed. "Don't you_ dare _touch her with your filthy hands! I'll kill you, you disgusting bastard!" He charged at Feng, control long forgotten. Feng smirked and chanted a few words in an unknown language. A huge ball of blue flames burst from his palm and hit Chase square in the chest, knocking him back several feet.

"If this is the results of training for 1500 years, how on earth do you expect to keep the girl safe?" said Feng, planting a foot on Chase's chest. He pressed down hard. "You couldn't save your mother, and you're going to lose the girl too. I'm going to enjoy taking her from you. Who knows? Maybe she'll give me a son worthy of my name." That did it. Chase transformed in a flash and tackled his father, jaws snapping and claws slashing in a furious rage. He quickly gained the upper hand by locking his jaws into Feng's shoulder. Feng screamed and summoned another blast of fire, blowing Chase away from him. Clutching a hand to his bleeding wound, Feng smirked again.

Well, it seems I was mistaken. You have gained more power. You won this round my son, but I'll be back to finish what I started." And with a blast of wind, Feng vanished, leaving Chase lying unconscious on the desert sands.

--

**Okay, a few things to point out with this chapter.** **One: I don't know if there really is a festival for couples in china, I just added it for character development. Two: yes, I know Good jack is a pain, but bear with me. He is instrumental in the plot. And three: yes, Feng is a very bad guy who will stoop to rape to do what he needs.**

**Thank you to smokeandmirrors and Dominosowner** **for reviewing all the time. Much love!**


	9. Mother

The Bride of Chase Young Chapter 9

Marie awoke with a horrible feeling in the pit of her stomach. She didn't know what it was, but something was very wrong. She called out into the darkness.

"Ashanti? Ashanti, where are you?" With a small poof, the tigress appeared next to the bed.

"I am here milady. What is wrong?" She said softly. Marie sat up quickly.

"Find my clothes, fast. Where is Chase?" She threw her clothes on as Ashanti retrieved them.

"He left hours ago for the wastelands. He does this often, no need to worry." said Ashanti soothingly, opening the curtains.

"There is this time!"

"What do you mean mistress?"

"I had the most horrible dream. Chase was fighting something and this big ball of blue hit him. He didn't get back up again."

"But it was just a dream."

"My dreams always happen for a reason Ashanti! Chase is out there in the wastelands badly hurt, possibly dying and I'm going to bring him home! Now, are you coming or not?" Ashanti looked ashamed for a moment, then lifted her head.

"Give me a moment or two to rally the others." she said, and took off.

Within minutes, Marie, Ashanti and at least 50 other jungle cats were sprinting through the desert with Marie riding on the back of a large Lion. Her steed suddenly roared.

"Ashanti!" Marie called to the tigress. "What is he saying?"

"He says he can smell Master Chase up ahead. And blood, lots of blood. Looks like you were right, Master Chase is hurt. Hold on tight, we're going to run like the wind!" Marie clenched her hands tightly into the Lions mane and held on for dear life. When her steed began to slow, she opened her eyes and nearly screamed.

Chase had shifted into human form when Feng had knocked him out, his chest now sported a massive burn, his forehead was coated with dried blood and he was barely breathing. Leaping off the Lion, Marie hit the ground running and knelt at Chases side.

"Chase! Oh, Chase! Speak to me!" The only reply she received was a pain filled groan. Ashanti gently nudged her mistress away.

"Come mistress. Let the other servants get him home safely." Marie watched anxiously as Chase was gently lifted onto the back of a tiger and secured using a harness Ashanti had brought.

"You've done this before, haven't you?" asked Marie. Ashanti nodded.

"Once in a while, the Master will push himself too hard and we have to go get him." she replied. The Lion Marie had ridden nudged her hand and growled.

"Gebhuza says Master Chase is secure and ready to go." Translated Ashanti. "Get on and we'll take him home." Marie mounted her steed and gave the order to return to the citadel.

Within twenty minutes, Chase was lying in bed with a Lynx spreading a salve on his burn. Marie sat next the bed anxiously, holding Chase's limp hand. Gebhuza snarled angrily.

"I know." said Ashanti. "Lord Feng has gone too far this time."

"What? What did he say?" asked Marie.

"He basically cursed Lord Feng to the seven hells for harming the Master like this. This is the worst he's ever done." Replied Ashanti.

"Chase will be okay though, won't he?" Gebhuza growled. Ashanti nodded.

"Gebhuza says Master Chase has been down this road many times before. It's never been this bad, but the dragon soup he consumes helps him heal faster. He also says that you should rest. The Master will feel better if he thinks you have not worried yourself." Marie smiled at Gebhuza and stroked his mane.

"Thank you, but I'll be okay. You're the one who needs the rest my friend, carting my heavy butt around." Gebhuza then made a very peculiar sound, something akin to a roar and a cough. Marie realized her steed was laughing! She looked to Ashanti for a translation.

"He says you must be kidding." she said. "He barely noticed you were there at all. He had to keep looking back over his shoulder to make sure he hadn't dropped you without noticing." A groan from Chase caught her attention.

"Would have...skinned him...for that." Chase groaned, having finally regained consciousness. Marie sighed in relief.

"Oh thank goodness! How's your burn? Does it hurt badly?"

"I'll be fine. I'll be back to normal tomorrow." He hissed as he tried to sit up. "Damn, that hurt more than I thought." He said, sinking back into the pillows. Marie laid a gentle hand on his shoulder.

"Lie still." she said softly. "You're on strict bed rest until that burn is healed."

"Says who?" Marie leaned down to whisper in his ear.

"Says the only girl in this place who can rub you the right way." She leaned back and smirked smugly. Chase glared at her.

"When I get my hands on you woman, you are going to suffer."

"Yeah, well, until then I'm safe. Now go back to sleep so you can get well faster." And with that, she took off with the cats, leaving Chase to curse alone. After a few minutes of furious cursing, Chase began to think. Marie seemed perfectly fine so Feng couldn't have gotten to her. Chase cringed at the idea of that monster with his Marie. Maybe his fathers words were just an empty threat...No, Feng never made idle threats. But in his current condition, Chase would be unable to defend Marie if his father attacked. As much as he hated the idea, heed his pride and got comfortable in bed. It was going to be a long night.

Hours later, Marie entered the room again to find Chase still awake.

"I thought I told you to get some sleep." she scolded.

"And I thought I told you that if I ever got my hands on you, you were going to suffer." Chase replied.

"Well, it's after midnight and I need my beauty sleep. And I am _not_ spending the night in the library again." Said Marie with a shrug. She climbed into bed next to Chase and snuggled close to him. "How's your burn? Does it still hurt?"

"Only when I breath." He said. Marie sighed, running her hand along his abs.

"I'm sorry Chase. This is my fault." she said softly.

"How do you figure that?" asked Chase.

"Crow was flying overhead when you fought with Feng. He told Ashanti, and she told me everything. If Feng hadn't threatened me, you wouldn't have lost your cool and he wouldn't have blasted you." said Marie, beginning to tremble. "You got hurt because of me. Oh!" She gasped as Chase pulled her close and snarled.

"Get this through your head woman. I fought because I hate that man. I hate what he did to me and I hate what he did to my mother. Threatening you only gave me another reason to hate him, understand? Answer me!" He grabbed her wrist and squeezed hard.

"I-I understand!" stammered Marie. "Please, l-let go! You're hurting me!" Chase released her wrist and rolled over.

"Good, now go to sleep." he said sharply. Marie laid down and scooted to the far side of the bed, clutching her aching wrist.

"_What was that_?" she wondered. "_Chase has never been short with me before_. _What did I do?_" She waited and listened for Chase's breath to even out in sleep before slipping out of bed. She left the room and headed down to the Cat Room. Ashanti looked up confusedly.

"Lady Marie? What are you doing down here this late?" she asked. Marie walked over to her and sat down.

"Can I use you as a pillow?" she asked. "I don't want to go back." Gebhuza padded over and laid down on Marie's other side. He let out a soft growl to Ashanti, who nodded.

"You're right, it is too cold down here for just one of us to warm her. Good thinking Gebhuza. Here Lady Marie, lay down." Marie settled her head on Ashanti's ribcage while Gebhuza curled around her other side, forming a living feline nest. The Lynx who had been healing Chase woke up. Seeing his mistress still shivering, he grabbed the blanket he had been sleeping on. It was clean and dry and still warm from his body. Quickly hopping over the other cats, he dragged the blanket to Marie and covered her with it, making sure she was totally covered. He then laid his light weight across her to further insure warmth. The other cats in the room looked up at Marie's mumbled thanks. Even with three cats and a blanket, they realized, it would still be too cold for the Lady they were coming to respect. The cats began to gather around the other three, forming one huge purring, warm mass. Within two minutes, Marie was lulled to sleep by Ashanti's heartbeat and the purring of Gebhuza. Ashanti looked down at Marie fondly.

"_She looks like my daughter would have if she had survived._" she thought. She nuzzled Marie in a loving maternal way. "I don't care if you are human and my mistress, from now on, I'll protect you like your true mother never did. This is my solemn vow." she whispered. Marie merely slept on and murmured something. Ashanti smiled and lay down to sleep. And so they did, lions, panthers and tigers all working together as one to warm their lady.

Ashanti awoke the next morning a few hours after dawn and looked down at her unknowingly adopted daughter.

"Marie." she whispered, nuzzling her awake. "It's time to get up. It's morning." Marie groaned. Blinking sleepily, she tried to sit up, but the lynx over top of her hindered her movements. She poked the lynx roughly.

"Hey. Hey you. I'd like to get up now if that's okay." the lynx looked up and yawned widely. He groggily moved off of Marie and crawled off to sleep in another corner, one less inhabited by poking teenage girls. Marie sat up and stretched with a yawn. She looked around sleepily and tried to remember why she was down here. Before she could even think about it, Ashanti grabbed her with one mighty paw and began licking her hair into order.

"Hey! Ashanti, what on earth are you doing?!" Marie giggled. Ashanti paused.

"There is straw in your hair and I am ridding you of it. Now hold still." she continued her ministrations. Marie sighed and did as told.

"You're like a mom brushing her five year olds hair. Kinda funny really, my mom never did that for me." she said with another giggle. Ashanti stopped again and decided to tell her.

"I was a mother once Marie. Before I was transformed by Master Chase, I was an Indian princess with incredible fighting skills. I had a small daughter named Seri, but she was killed in an attack of the palace. She looked just like a smaller, darker version of you. Marie, if you will allow it, I'd like to be your mother. I know that your real mother never showed any signs of maternal love towards you, and I know I cannot take her place, but I'd like to show you what having a real mother is like." her bright blue eyes bored into Marie's green ones. "I've already made a vow to protect you as your mother. Will you let me be your mother Marie?" Marie was stunned by the confession and felt her eyes well up with tears. She had always wondered why her friends mothers didn't shout or force them to take ten different lessons. Could it be that real mothers didn't do that? Marie had always wanted that. Love and affection instead of anger and shouting. A warm embrace instead of beatings. She hugged Ashanti around the neck and sobbed into her white fur.

"I would like that very much...Mama..." She said through her tears. Ashanti pulled her close again and hugged her back.

"There there now little one." she crooned. "It's alright, mama's here. Mama's always going to be here." she allowed Marie to cry herself out before pulling back and lifting her head with a paw.

"Now then, let's get rid of those tears." she said gently, wiping them off with her paw. Once Marie's face was dry Ashanti stood. "Come, let's pick out your outfit for today." The new mother and daughter pair left together to start the day.

After a wardrobe change and a quick breakfast, Marie went to read in the library while Ashanti left for another part of the citadel saying she had "business to attend to." Said business was to find Chase and inform him that if he tried anything like last night again, he would find himself neck deep in an ant hill, master or not. She found him out on the entrance ledge of the mountain staring out into space.

"What is it?" he said, sensing her approach. Ashanti took a deep breath.

"Master, did you have any idea where Marie was when you awoke this morning?" she said, not even bothering to watch her tone.

"No, I did not. I assume you do?"

"She was down with us in the Cat Room, scared half to death. It took every single one of us to keep her warm through the night. Now answer me this: why was she down there in the first place?"

"I don't think I like your tone Ashanti. Is that how you talk to your master?" shot Chase

"Is that any way to speak to your future mother-in-law?" Ashanti shot back. Chase whirled around.

"What was that?"

"I adopted Marie this morning. You of all people should know that I was a mother once, considering you were the one who killed Seri." Chase was silent. He had almost forgotten about that attack in India.

"Is there a point to this?" he snapped.

"My point is that Lady Marie never knew a mothers affection, and I still have plenty to give. She has already agreed to the adoption, and has accepted me as her mother. My point is that you are no longer my master, but my son-in-law. Now why did Marie leave your room to sleep downstairs?" There was an embarrassed silence before Chase replied.

"I got angry with her last night by accident. I got a little too rough and frightened her." he said. Ashanti glared at him angrily.

"I'm warning you now Chase: _DON'T_ do that again. I don't want to have to hurt the man my daughter loves, but I will if this happens again. Good day." And with that, she turned and went back inside, leaving behind a very confused Chase.

**Dear god, I hate my writing skills right now! I always thought this should be in the plot, but I didn't think it would turn out so Lame and Short. I will gladly accept Flames and Bricks now.**


	10. Shopping trip gone bad!

The Bride of Chase Young Chapter 10

Days passed since the day of the fight. Chase had come to Marie the day after to apologize for his actions, but Marie merely shrugged and said that it was no big deal. She understood that Chase had just lashed out because he was angry about losing to his father.

The days turned into weeks, and the weeks turned into months. Soon, it was late autumn and the air grew crisp and sharp.

"I wish Mama was here." Marie muttered to herself as she looked at the different types of Yarn in the store. She was shopping alone for wool to make a warm shawl but there were too many to choose from.

"Try the fuzzy green one. It'll offset your eyes." said a familiar voice from behind her. Marie whirled around to see Jack Spicer behind her.

"Jack! Hi! What are you doing here?" she said, hugging him tightly.

"Where do you think I get the fabrics for my coat? You think I can just buy something like this? No way, I make my own. What are you here for?" he gasped.

"I'm making a winter shawl, so I need wool."

"Oh. I still say you should try the fuzzy grey. My Nana made me a scarf with the same kind."

"Nana?"

"What? Can't an evil genius have a grandmother?"

"Never mind. Thanks for the tip Jack, and be careful on your way out. That happy-go-lucky good side of yours is collecting for charity." Jack gagged.

"Thanks for the tip. Later." he snuck out of the store after buying his fabric and Marie was alone again. She decided to go with Jacks tip and grabbed several spools of the fuzzy green yarn and a new crochet hook. She left the store with her purchases and decided to explore a little more before using the Golden Tiger Claws that were hidden in her handbag. She was looking in a shop window at a Jade dragon statue when she heard a voice behind her.

"Pretty isn't it?" she looked at the reflection of the speaker in the glass and gasped. Standing behind her was Feng Young.

He looked the same as he did in the memories, cloak and all. His dark, menacing eyes were focused on her, a strange expression in them that Marie couldn't read.

"Yeah...it's really nice. What do you want?" she said carefully, hoping to distract him long enough to escape.

"Just to speak with you miss Marie. So, how's Chase doing?" said Feng casually.

"Fine, he's healed up and stronger than ever." she said calmly. Feng chuckled.

"Oh is he now? He always did dive right back in to training when he got hurt. And he hasn't paid you any attention since he got better, correct?" he set a hand on her shoulder. Marie flinched. Feng chuckled again and rubbed her shoulder comfortingly.

"Aww, you poor little thing." he crooned. "You're already sensitive to touch."

"Take your hand off this 'poor little things' shoulder before she breaks it." Marie hissed venomously. Feng chuckled and removed his hand.

"My you're fiery. It's surprising you even need a coat in this weather. Why don't you just take it off?" he said. Marie growled deep in her throat. Was this bastard actually trying to flirt with her?!

"Go to hell you murdering scum bag son of a bitch." said Marie "You killed your wife for the sheer fact that she tried to protect Chase, so don't even think about trying to pick me up. I'd never go with you!" Feng's face lost its cocky smile.

"I don't remember saying you had a choice in the matter." Before Marie could even cry out in shock, Feng dragged her into a small alley and pinned her wrists above her head. Marie's blood seemed to turn to ice in fear. He cupped her face in one hand and spoke in a deceivingly gentle voice.

"I do not wish to hurt you little one." he said. "I have my reasons for doing these things. You will understand one day." Marie gasped as she looked into his eyes. They were sad...so very sad. Feng released her face and stepped back a few paces.

"Until we meet again little one." he said. And then he was gone, leaving Marie in the alley. Marie sank to the ground, hugging herself and shivering. She had no idea how long she stayed there before a hand tapped her on the shoulder. It was Good Jack, concern showing clearly on his normally happy face.

"Miss Marie? Did that nasty man hurt you?" he asked. Marie shook her head, not trusting her voice. Good Jack sat next to her. I saw him drag you in here and tried to rush over, but there was some sort of force field up. Who was he anyway?" Marie still couldn't speak, so she used another mode of communication.

"His name is Feng Young." GJ read it out as Marie spelled it out in the thin layer of snow that had fallen. "He's Chase's father. Murderer. Very bad." He looked at her in shock. "Oh my goodness gracious! What a horrible, awful, no good...meanie!" Marie laughed at GJ's phrasing. She allowed the doppelganger to help her up and steer her out onto the street.

"Now, you go home and have a nice cup of tea. You'll feel better." he said cheerily. "Now, if you'll excuse me, I have to go make hot soup for the homeless" He quickly dashed off, humming a Christmas song to himself. Marie shook her head at him. It was only late November and he was getting ready for Christmas. What a goofball. Looking around to make sure no one was watching, she ducked back into the ally and used the Golden Tiger claws to set herself on the entrance ledge to the Mountain. Ashanti was waiting for her.

"Are you alright Marie?" she asked. "You seem frazzled." Marie shook her head.

"Nah, I'm fine mama. It was just busy in town, that's all." She decided not to worry anyone with her encounter with Feng. She would deal with him next time...If there was a next time.

--

**Thank god! My writing is half assed decent again! Sorry about this guys, but The story might be on hold for a few weeks. I'm moving in with my dad tomorrow, and I don't know if I get the comp.** **Please don't abandon me! :'( See ya'll soon!**


	11. A Not So Merry Christmas

The Bride of Chase Young Chapter 11

"Marie, what do you want for Christmas?"

Marie looked up from her copy of Prince and the Pauper to stare at Wuya.

"What did you say?" she asked. Wuya looked at her.

"I said, what do you want for Christmas? You do want something don't you?"

"Normally I would say yes, but I thought you didn't celebrate Christmas here." Said Marie carefully. Wuya shrugged.

"Well, I've been celebrating it with Jack up until last year when I moved in here. I kind of got Chase into it too. But this doesn't answer my question. What do you want for Christmas?" Marie looked at her feet sadly. In all truth, the only thing she wanted was to see her brother and sister again. She wouldn't admit it to Chase, but she was feeling very homesick.

Just then, Crow flew in the open window, a letter tied to his leg. He perched on the back of Marie's chair and stuck out a leg, cawing impatiently, as though anxious to get the letter off. Marie hurriedly reached up and untied the letter. Crow shook his leg once the letter was off and fluttered down onto Marie's lap. He cawed painfully to get her attention, then stuck his leg out again. Marie looked at it and noticed the scales were indented in a ring around his ankle. Whoever had sent this letter had tied it on far too tightly.

"They must have cut off your circulation, poor fellow." Marie murmured, checking the letter to see who it was from. She gasped. It was from her parents. Massaging Crows leg gently, she ripped the letter open and scanned through it.

Dear Marie,

We saw this bird bringing Tom a message and we thought we'd send you one of our own. Now, down to business: you and Chase are invited to the farm for Christmas. You two can stay in your old room as long as you keep the noise level down. Otherwise, we will be asking you to sleep in the hayloft of the new barn. We will have a heater installed for you in that highly likely event.

Kindly reply quickly so we can set an extra two places for dinner.

Sincerely,

Your Mother, Tiffany.

Marie stopped rubbing Crows leg. She stared at the letter angrily. First her parents had the gall to tell her she was going to China to marry some guy she didn't even know, but then they practically ordered her to bring him to Christmas dinner at the farm. Her first thought was to throw the letter in the fireplace and watch it burn.

"_Serves them right_." she thought bitterly. But then she stopped when another thought came to her mind. It was because of her parents that she was in love with Chase in the first place. Crow cawed and snapped her out of thinking mode. Wuya looked at her in concern.

"Did you go to that green place in your head again?" she asked, referring to Marie's glazed look which she had explained as her 'gone to the green place' look.

"This time it was purple." replied Marie. Wuya looked at her for a moment before both of them burst out laughing.

"What might I ask is so funny?"

Chase had just entered the room, attracted by all the sounds of merriment. Marie reined in her giggles enough to talk.

"Oh, just some girl stuff Chase." she said. She remembered the letter in her hand. "By the way, my parents have invited us over for Christmas." Chase stopped in his tracks and stared at her in shock..

"They what?" he asked. Marie shrugged.

"They just sent me a letter asking us to come over for Christmas this year. I know, It's stupid, but you have to admit they did bring us together." said Marie, as though getting letters from parents who sold you into slavery was the most normal thing in the world. Chase crossed his arms sullenly.

"I really hate you say this Marie but...I'm not fond of your mother." To his surprise, Marie shrugged again.

"I don't like her much either, or my father for that matter, but this may be the only chance we have of seeing my brother." She said. "I miss my brother Chase. And my old home. It would only be for a few days. Please Chase?" She looked at him pleadingly. Chase sighed and rubbed his temple.

"If it means that much to you." he said after a few tense moments. Marie squealed with joy and hugged him tightly.

"Oh Thank you Chase!" she said. "We don't have to leave till at least the 23rd, and it's the 19th now, so we can relax for a while. Yay! I've got to tell mama!" she dashed off to the Cat room, leaving behind a very confused Wuya.

"I don't get it." she said. "If you both dislike her mother, then why bother going?"

"Because of her brother." replied Chase. "She hasn't seen him in nearly six months and I hate seeing her unhappy. Besides, I've been waiting to talk with madam Jones over the way she treated Marie." Wuya giggled evilly.

"Ooohhh, tape it and send me a video." she said. "I want to see you beat the snot out of this woman." Chase snorted angrily ad left the room.

The days passed and soon it was the 23rd. Marie and Chase were packed and ready to go, and Ashanti had insisted she accompany them both.

"I don't trust this Jones woman." she said when Marie asked why she wanted to come. "I'd feel better if I was there to protect you if she gets violent." Chase relented and the three of them stood in the entrance hall, Chase holding Marie's suitcase and Marie holding the Golden Tiger Claws.

"Ready?" Marie asked her two traveling companions, who nodded. Marie raised the claws and barked out the name of the Wu. Leaping into the swirling vortex, they arrived on the snowy porch of a small country house. Marie looked around at the home she had left behind. From the porch, you could see the Large red Barn to the north. To the east, there was the driveway and the large pastures where a small herd of cows stood along with three horses. To the west was the large vegetable garden and the many sheds that included a freezer house, a store house, a butchering shack, a root cellar and a large chicken coop. To the south, and behind the house, there was a small orchard of fruit trees and a fence which supported a Grape vine. The land was frozen and barren now in the icy grip of winter and somehow it made Marie feel worse about this whole trip. Steeling herself, Marie breathed deep and knocked on the door three times. She and Chase heard a voice screech from inside.

"Tom! Get the door. Your sister is here!" there was a split second of silence before the door was wrenched open by a tall man in his twenties.

"Marie!" he roared happily, grabbing hold of her and squeezing her in a tight bear hug. "I'm so happy you're here! I thought you weren't going to show and--" he stopped mid sentence as he caught sight of Chase. "Oh. _You're_ here too." he said, setting Marie down and glaring at Chase.

"Yes, I _am_ here." snarled Chase. "Because I am Marie's boyfriend and thus part of this family."

"An unwanted part." snapped Tom. Chase was about to make a biting comment when they were interrupted by a screeching voice.

"Thomas! What are you doing, leaving them to stand in the cold?! Let them in for heavens sake!" It was Marie's mother, wearing a green and red turtle neck sweater and a festive skirt. Marie hung her head, not looking at her mother.

"H'lo mother." she said quietly. "Thanks for having us over for Christmas." Tiffany looked at Marie as though only just seeing her.

"Oh, no trouble dear." she said absently. "Now where is my new son in law?" she looked around excitedly as the three of them came into the boot room. She spotted Chase and immediately went into what Marie liked to call "butter 'em up" mode.

"Oh, Mister Young!" she trilled. "Welcome to our humble home. It's such an honor to have you here with my little girl and–what is That?!" Her syrupy sweet voice turned into a shriek of fear when she noticed Ashanti. The Tigress snarled and Marie knelt down to put her arms around Ashanti's neck.

"Mother, this is my Lady in waiting Ashanti." Marie explained. "She wished to accompany me here. She's harmless, I swear!" Tiffany looked unconvinced, eyeing Ashanti's sharp teeth and claws anxiously.

"S-she can stay." stammered Tiffany. "But if she harms any of the livestock, she's dog food." Marie sighed in relief and Ashanti retracted her claws. Now that the threat had passed, Tiffany became all business again.

"Tom!" she snapped. "Take your sisters things up to her room at once!" Tom gave his mother a sour look and stood where he was.

"I told you before mother, I'm not your butler." he said venomously, leaning against the wall. Marie sensed a fight and grabbed her suitcase.

"It's okay mother, Really! See? I can get it myself." she said quickly, picking up the suitcase and moving towards the kitchen. Marie moved fast, not wanting to be in her mothers path of rage. Tom and her mother had never really gotten along, but it seemed worse than usual the last few years. Marie climbed the stairs to her old bedroom, ignoring the argument that was breaking out below. She set her clothing into the old blue dresser and looked around. Her old cot was still here, the thin sheets showing the bloodstains from years ago. The dresser was old and battered, her desk had been repainted in a poor attempt to hide the dents left by her mothers riding crop. Her room was small, bare and lonely looking. She heaved a sigh, hundreds of old memories coming back to her.

"So this is where they kept you" said Chase, appearing in the doorway. "She lives in luxury while you sleep in squalor. Disgusting woman." Marie smiled.

"Well, I wasn't going to be here long, so they figured it would be cheaper to let me stay like this." she said, looking through her bookshelf. "I wonder if she got rid of them...no, they're still here!" she pulled a large wad of what seemed to be black and white comic books.

"What are those?" asked Chase. Marie hugged the comics close.

"They're my Johnny the Homicidal Maniac comics! I've been collecting ever since I can remember! I still get a kick out of the first one, 'Traumatize thy neighbor'. You just gotta love Johnny's entrance." she said, flipping through a book idly. "I mean, who else could rip a teddy bear apart and still make you laugh? Johnen Vasquez is a genius." she stopped flipping pages and looked at Chase. He was staring at her with an expression of mixed shock and interest.

"I never knew you were so evil." he said. Marie scoffed.

"I'm not evil. I'm just desensitized to violence to a certain degree. I'm the only one in this town who can read this stuff and giggle." She set the comic down and sat on the old bed. Chase sat next to her.

"I'm sorry about her Chase. My mom I mean." said Marie softly. Chase put an arm around her shoulders.

"Don't worry about it." he said, pulling her close. They were about to get into some serious snuggling when Tom "ahem'd" from the door.

"Hate to interrupt this touching little moment but I need to borrow my sister for a bit." he said. He looked at Marie. "He's still in the barn Sis. He's missed you. They all have." Marie's face seemed to brighten.

"Who's 'they'?" asked Chase. Marie looked at him happily.

"The animals!" she chirped. "My horse and all the cows and the sheep and even the pigs! Come on, I'll show you." she grabbed his hand and raced down the stairs, through the kitchen and out the door. She led him to the large red barn, with Tom following close behind. Tom led them around to the back of the barn where they heard a loud neighing.

"He knows you're here Marie." said tom. "He hasn't let anyone but me touch him since you left. Go on in." he opened the door and flicked on a light, revealing a spacious building with many stalls.

"Thunder!" called Marie. "You there boy?" they heard a loud whinny and a thump from the last stall on the left.

Thunder turned out to be a huge jet black shire carthorse. He poked his head over the door of his stall and whinnied happily. Marie released Chase's hand and ran to the stall, hugging the horse around its huge neck. Tom smiled at his sisters glee and leaned over to whisper to Chase.

"You know, Thunder was originally supposed to go to the dog food factory. He belonged to one of our neighbors as a little runty colt and they couldn't afford to keep him. Marie saw him and couldn't stand to see him put down, so she begged our mom to let her keep him."

"Obviously she agreed." Chase whispered back.

"Yup. Those two have been inseparable for years. Shire horses like him aren't meant to be ridden you know, but Marie found a way. The only problem is that our mother would always interrupt their riding sessions and that made Thunder see her as an enemy, so he wouldn't let her or anyone else near him but me or Marie. That's why he's still here now. Mom wants to sell him, but I'm the only one who can control him."

"Isn't he dangerous? He must be about sixteen hands tall."

"Eighteen actually. But he's harmless in my sisters hands. See? Look." Tom pointed to Marie, who had entered the stall and sat down with the huge horse. Thunder laid down beside her and nuzzled her affectionately. Chase marveled that such a huge beast could be so calm and gentle.

"He must love her very much." he murmured. Tom nodded.

"Yeah, and he was in good health until about six months ago. See how his coat is dull and patchy? He's been pining for Marie. Now whose fault is that?" Toms voice took a venomous turn. Chase stood unfazed.

"If you want to blame someone, Blame your mother and father. They were the ones who made the deal with me. They were the ones who traded your sisters unmarried life for the right to keep living."

"And just how many times have you raped my little sister?!" Tom hissed.

"None." Chase whispered calmly. "She and I have agreed not to do anything of that sort until she is fully ready and we are really and truly wedded." Tom looked at him, confused.

"You mean, you haven't gotten married yet?"

"No. I thought Marie had told you about that in her letters."

"No she– oh wait, she did, come to think of it. I'd forgotten. So you two haven't...?"

"No." Tom sighed in relief.

"Thank goodness. Look man, I'm sorry about giving you a hard time. It's just that Marie is the only person left in this family I have to protect, and I don't want her to get hurt."

"I assure you she will come to no harm."

"Great. Hey, do me a favor would you? Take good care of her. I don't want to see my little sister upset."

"She will be treated with the utmost love and respect."

"Good. Because if she ever writes to me saying you hurt her, I will hunt you down, rip out your entrails, make them into a chili and force feed it to you." Tom said this very conversationally, as though discussing the weather. Chase chuckled. He liked this fellow more every minute. The afternoon passed enjoyably with Marie catching up with the farm animals she had left behind and Chase and Tom chatting quite amiably.

Soon though, it grew dark and clod outside and the trio trudged back to the house. Tiffany met them with a simpering smile and an announcement that dinner would be ready in half an hour. The trio went into the living room to chat, but found it otherwise occupied by Marie's father.

"Hello Harris." spat Tom. Harris merely grunted and turned his attention back to his newspaper.

"Tom, why do you act like that around Dad?" asked Marie sitting down next to an old piano. "Sure, he doesn't interact with us much, but surely he deserves a little respect." Tom flinched at the word 'Dad', and looked away.

"I have my reasons kiddo." he said softly. "I have my reasons." he cleared his throat awkwardly and changed the subject.

"Uh, hey Chase, did Marie ever tell you I'm a professional Pianist? It's Christmas after all, maybe we can all sing some carols or something while I play." Tiffany poked her head in the door.

"Before that Marie, I need you to do something. We have a nice fat turkey we've been raising for Christmas dinner, and I need you to go catch it." she said. Tom glared at her.

"Mother, Marie is a guest for now. Why don't you go do it?" he snarled.

"You know why Thomas, now be quiet and let your sister do her share!" Tiffany snapped. Tom was about to say something more when Marie stood up with a smile.

"Do you have any scrubs I could borrow?" she asked. Tiffany pointed upstairs.

"In your room, just as you left them." she said tonelessly. Marie ascended the stairs and was back within minutes, wearing a pair of coveralls and a bandanna around her hair.

"You still know how to use the plucking machine?" Grunted Harris from his easy chair. Marie nodded.

"Yes sir. Mother, as long as I'm the one killing the bird, can I cook it too? I've been wanting to try my hand at cooking turkey." Tiffany nodded.

"Leave the thing to drain in the butchering house and don't drip blood when you come back in." she said, opening the door for her daughter and slamming it after her.

"What, not even going to tell her to be careful with the axe?" said chase with a smug look. Tiffany jumped, having forgotten he was in the room. She hitched a simpering smile back on her face.

"Oh, she'll be fine. She's been killing the turkeys for dinner for years. She knows what she's doing. Now, if you'll excuse me master Young, I have to put the finishing touches on dinner." She left the room and they heard sounds of bustling in the kitchen.

Marie returned fifteen minutes later, her cheeks pink with cold.

"Wash up before dinner!" snapped her mother by way of greeting. A few minutes later she joined the others at the dinner table.

"So Chase."Asked Tiffany over dinner. "Can I be expecting any grandchildren within the next six months?" Marie gasped and started choking on a mouthful of mashed potatoes. Tom quickly reached over and thumped her on the back.

"Mom! They haven't even been together six months yet!" he said. Tiffany scoffed.

"That's plenty of time to be married. Harris and I found out about you after only three months."

"That's a goddamn lie and you know it!"

"Tom, what are you talking about?" said Marie, now recovered enough to speak.

"She and _Harris_ didn't find out about me. She and _dad_ did!"

"But Harris is our dad!"

"No he's not! He's--"

"THAT'S ENOUGH THOMAS!!" screamed Tiffany. She looked positively livid. Tom glared at her furiously.

"She deserves to know the truth! You've kept her in the dark all her life and it's time she learned!"

"Be quiet you nasty little liar!" Tiffany screeched. "We told you that was just a bad dream!"

"So it was a dream when you came back to the hotel without dad and covered in blood?!" roared Tom. Marie's eyes went wide with shock.

"Stop it!" screamed Tiffany. " I forbid you to--"

"Marie, It's time you were told the truth." barked tom, standing up to his full height and glaring down at his mother. "Mom killed our father the same night she sold you to Chase!"

**Gasp! A cliffie!** **Sorry about the slowness guys, I got hit by a car a few nights ago and I've needed to heal. But next chapter will have loads of fun fights and the re-appearance of a certain character! Bye for now!**


	12. A shocking confession

The Bride of Chase Young Chapter 12

There was a full minute of silence in the kitchen before anyone spoke.

"S-she what?" squeaked Marie. "Mother, is that true?"

"Don't bother asking her for the truth Marie. She's a filthy liar." said Tom vehemently, as though bursting to say this. "Dad wanted you to have a good life, not to grow up with a fiancée you didn't know looming over your head. He stood up to her and they left. Mom was the only one to come back to the hotel."

"B-but Harris!" Marie stammered. Tom glared at Harris furiously.

"He's nothing but a spineless little worm that mom was cheating on dad with."

"She said her husband had been killed in China by a madman!" said Harris fearfully. "I swear I didn't know!"

"And you let her beat Marie until her bones cracked?!" Roared Tom. "And what about Sam? You didn't say anything when she was taken away! Your flesh and blood!"

"What was I supposed to do?!" Harris asked, eyes wide with fear and desperation. "If she could beat Marie that way, she could have killed me! Marie tell him! I was a good Dad, wasn't I?" but Marie was silent. She sat deathly still, staring at the opposite wall.

"Harris! You stupid little Rat!" screamed Tiffany. "How dare you betray me!" Harris shrank down in his chair.

"Everyone always does this! Story of my life!" Tiffany raged. "First, my husband wants me to have kids, then he tells me he wants to give his life so they live! Then my ingrate daughter moves in with the most powerful man in Asia and I get nothing!"

"You were expecting something out of this?" asked Chase, his eyes burning with contempt.

"Of course I was!" Tiffany snarled. "I spent nine months carrying that little brat, and another 17 years training her for you! She's cost me hundreds of thousands of dollars. If it hadn't been for you and Derek's Pro-life attitude, I would have had her aborted when I first found out I was pregnant!" Marie broke out of her trance and looked at her mother in horror.

"You...you what?" she whispered. Tiffany sneered at Marie.

"Damn right I would have! You worthless ungrateful little leech! If it hadn't been for the prospect of a reward at the end of all this, I would have just drowned you!" Tom stood up.

"That's enough!" he barked. Tiffany looked at him, her eyes wide and crazed.

"Don't you tell me what to do!" she said, grabbing a knife from the kitchen counter. "I'm your mother. I gave you life and I can end it!!!"

Several things happened at once that day. As Tiffany stabbed Tom in the shoulder with the knife, Ashanti burst through the door with a vicious roar. Chase dashed forward and knocked Tiffany into the wall and Marie screamed as something blasted through the window in a shower of glass and fire.

When the dust finally settled, the entire family looked to the center of the kitchen floor, where a huge scarlet bird with gold tail feathers and wig tips stood, wings out stretched. Tom tried to sit up to see it better, but fell back with a gasp of pain. The bird turned its golden eyes towards him. Fluttering over, it looked Tom in the eyes before setting its magnificent head on his wound. Thick pearly tears ran from the birds eyes. Marie watched in fascination as the flesh knitted itself back together.

"A phoenix." breathed Chase. Its task completed, the phoenix hopped onto the table. It landed in front of Marie and started to sing. The song was the most beautiful thing Marie had ever heard. It spoke of sadness, betrayal and longing in a few simple notes. Suddenly, Marie's mind was a blur of images, a kind male face, her mother, Chase, a knife, and a river.

The phoenix stopped singing and looked Marie in the eyes. Finally, she understood.

"I missed you too Dad." she said, throwing her arms around his neck. Derek made a soft chirping sound and wrapped his wings around her.

"You've grown so much..." he said. "You're a woman now."

"Dad?" said Tom from the corner. "But how? You died!" Derek turned to look at his son.

"Turns out God is big on reincarnation." he said with a shrug of his feathery shoulders. Slipping out of his daughters hug, he flapped down to the floor again.

"I've been watching the whole family for years from heaven. Especially you." He said, turning a burning golden eye on Tiffany. "Why Tiffany? Wasn't it enough that you killed the man you once said you loved? Why did you have to beat Marie like that? What did she do?" Tiffany shrunk against the wall.

"No. No No! You're dead! I killed you myself! You can't be alive!" She said, her voice getting panicky. Derek's eyes narrowed menacingly.

"And still you show no remorse for it. After 17 years, you still have no grief or sorrow." he growled. "You'll enjoy hell." Tiffany scrambled towards the door, but found her way blocked by a snarling Ashanti.

"You're not going anywhere!" she snapped, swiping out at Tiffany with a deadly paw.

"Oh yes I am!" Yelled Tiffany, dodging her and leaping for the broken window. Ashanti was about to go after her, but Marie stopped her.

"Let her go." she said softly. "I'm not sure, but I don't think her mind is all there. Let her be for now." Tom set an arm around Marie's shoulders.

"I'll be okay Kitten." he said. Marie was very quiet, still staring out the broken window. Without a word, she turned around and headed out the door, motioning for Ashanti to follow.

"Should we really be letting her go out alone like that?" asked Chase when Tom started sweeping up the broken glass.

"When she gets upset like that it's best just to let her go and let her cry it out." he replied. "If she's not back in half an hour, you can look for her." Chase looked unconvinced.

Suddenly, there was a piercing scream and a whinny from the barn.

"Marie!" yelled Tom. "Mom must have doubled back and gone up to the barn. She still has the knife!" Chase, Tom and Ashanti dashed out the door with Derek flying close behind. They burst into the barn to see Tiffany standing over Marie with her eyes crazed and wild once more. Marie's arm was bleeding where Tiffany had slashed it, and Thunder was thrashing wildly in his stall in an attempt to get to his mistress.

"Chase, get Marie out of there. Dad, heal her arm. Ashanti, bar the door." murmured Tom. "I'll distract mom." Quickly grabbing a pitchfork of the wall nearby, Tom gave his mother a sharp poke. Tiffany turned around furiously.

"Stay out of this you rotten little traitor!" she screamed. "That girl's been nothing but trouble since day one. She has to die!" Tom chanced a look over her shoulder. Derek was healing the slash, and Chase was ready to carry her of at a moments notice.

"Mom, I'm sorry it had to come to this, but you've gone stark raving bonkers. After this is over, I'm calling the cops." said Tom in a low voice. At these words, Tiffany became enraged. She lashed out with the blade, screaming

"Never! I won't go to jail!" Tom deflected the blade with the pitchfork handle and glanced at Marie again. She was fully healed and Chase was deftly trying to maneuver their way out of the barn. Unfortunately, Tiffany caught sight of them. She abandoned trying to kill Tom and went after her daughter instead. Chase couldn't fight with Marie in his arms, and their way was blocked by Tiffany.

"Now, you worthless little rat." Tiffany slurred. "You will die!!!!" Marie screamed as the knife plunged towards them.

BAM!!!!!

As fast and as loud as his very name, Thunder broke out of his stall and placed himself before his mistress and her mate. He didn't understand why the the old cranky mare would want to kill her foal, but everything in Thunder told him that he would not, and could not let her do it. Tiffany screamed as he reared with a thunderous neigh and struck out with his huge, iron shod hooves. One blow to the skull was all it took. Tiffany's head caved in and she fell to the ground, her evil brains leaking onto the packed dirt floor.

Marie leaped from Chases arms, throwing her arms around Thunder's huge neck.

"Thunder! You saved us! Oh, thank you Thunder!" she said, stroking the horses mane. Thunder nickered softly, setting his head on Marie's shoulder and pulling her close. Chase came forward and looked Thunder in the eye. Something passed between the warlord and the horse that night. Each understood that the other was an ally and held no ill will towards each other. Thunder snorted once, and in that same moment, Chase raised his hand to pet the giant horse.

"You've done well Thunder." he said. "You're a fine beast."

"So what do we do now?" asked Ashanti from the door. "The authorities are going to wonder where this foul woman went, and I doubt they'll allow a horse who's killed someone to remain alive."

"We have to call the cops. We'll tell them everything that's happened and that Thunder killed her in self defense. It's been known to happen in these parts." said Tom quickly. "Ashanti, you and dad will have to hide somewhere. The cops aren't likely to believe in phoenixes and talking panthers."

An hour later, when both Derek and Ashanti were hidden deep in the forest, everyone sat in the kitchen to for the police to arrive. The shock of her mother trying to murder her had finally set in for Marie and she sat with Chase, shaking like a leaf. Tom was pacing the kitchen floor, checking the window every five minutes and reading the note Harris had left. He had run off when everyone was up at the barn, saying that he wanted no part of this anymore and leaving the whole farm to Tom.

"I can't believe he just up and left." said Tom to no one in particular. "I mean, good riddance to him and all, but you'd think he'd at least stick around to talk to the cops." After several more minutes of pacing, blue and red flashes lit up the front yard.

"Finally some good news!" whooped Tom. "It's Eddie and Tim!"

"Who?" asked Chase.

"They're a pair of cops Tom went to high school with. They hated mom as much as he did, so we're likely to get off easy." said Marie.

Tim and Eddie entered the kitchen with an air of authority, which faded away as soon as they saw Marie.

"Hey there Kitten!" said Tim. "Long time no see."

"That's no kitten." said Eddie. "That's a tigress. Rowr!"

"If you're done ogling my sister guys, we need to get to business." said Tom. Eddie's face turned grim.

"Oh yeah. So what's the deal? You weren't very specific to the chief." he said.

"All we were told was that She-Thing from the bitch lagoon had gone off the deep end." said Tim.

"It's a long story guys. Sit down and I'll tell you everything." It took more than half an hour to fully tell the story, afterwards Eddie and Tim sat completely dumbstruck.

"So what do you think?" asked Tom. "Are we gonna have to get rid of Thunder?" Tim laughed out loud.

"Are you nuts? That horse is a hero! Everyone in town knows Tiffany was going crazy. This was just the boiling point."

"We'll get the Forensics team up here to take the body away and take your statements. Tim and I will take care of the rest." said Eddie. The two stood up and assured them that everything would be taken care of.

"Man, talk about a crazy Christmas." said Tom after they had driven off. Marie stood up and looked out the window.

"Yeah, it's not every year a parent goes nuts." she said, staring into the starry night. Tom leaned against the fridge.

"Think of it this way Kitten: You lost an abuser and gained a dad and a new mom." he said. "Ashanti told me she had adopted you. And you've still got Chase and me."

"He's right Marie." said Derek from the broken window. Ashanti followed quickly, nuzzling her adopted daughters hand affectionately. Marie smiled down at her. She stared out the window for a few more minutes before cracking a grin.

"My father is a bird and my mom is a cat. I am officially the most screwed up creature in existence." she said. Everyone, Chase included, burst out laughing.

"Better than being the offspring of a maniac." Giggled Ashanti. Marie laughed along with her. Then, an idea came to her.

"Tom!" she called. "Do we still have all those old kung-fu movies?"

"Yeah, why?"

"Let's have a movie marathon. We can laugh at how screwy and bad the dubbing is."

"Good idea! I'll make popcorn."

The hours passed quickly for the little family, watching movie after movie and laughing at the corniness.


	13. Old friends

**Hi guys! Sorry I haven't updated in a while, but I've been really busy. Okay, heres the deal: there's going to be so mentions of Jesus in this Chapter. If you are hyperly religious or don't like Jesus based jokes, skip the area of the story with him in it. Enjoy!**

The Bride of Chase Young Chapter 13

Marie awoke very early the following morning. At first, she couldn't remember why she was in her old room, lying on her old Cot. Then the events of the previous night came back to her. She looked out the window of her room, squinting through the dark morning to the barn.

"May as well get up and feed the animals." She slipped out of bed quietly so as not to disturb Chase and dressed in her old jeans and a sweater. Falling back into her old morning routine, she first headed to the Barn to feed the horses and cows, who had been put in the barn the previous night before bed. Tiffany's body had been moved into an empty stall and covered with a sheet. One old milker lowed at Marie's arrival.

"Hey Nancy." said Marie, stroking the old cows head. "Still here eh? Well, you keep on keepin' on old girl." Nancy lowed again and went back to chewing her cud. Humming an old country tune, Marie fed the animals, talking to each in turn.

"Morning Bessie, looking good. Still giving out milk?"

"Sable! How's my good old broodmare?"

"Rowan, you were just a little bitty colt last I saw you. You're so big! Here, eat this hay and you'll grow to be as big as your sire, Thunder."

Just as she was feeding Thunder, A large police Van pulled up. Tim and Eddie hopped out, along with a few other cops.

"Morning Marie." said Tim. "Where's the body?" Marie pointed silently to the stall and went back to her work. She was about to head to the Chicken coop to collect the eggs when one of the cops stopped her. Judging from his long lab coat, Marie assumed he was the forensic examiner.

"Young Lady, are you quite all right? He asked.

"I'm perfectly fine Dr...." Marie glanced at his name tag. "Mallard."

"Please, call me Ducky. Everyone does." he said. "Now, are you sure you're all right? I know losing a parent can be very hard." Marie bristled angrily.

"Ducky, the woman beat her for years." said Tim. "This probably comes as a relief." Marie nodded and pushed past Ducky gently.

"Excuse me, I still have chores to do." she said. Hiding her face from the other cops, she ran down the hill and into the Coop. She leaned against the door, trying hard to stem the tears threatening to fall. Dammit! She wasn't supposed to cry like this. She had wanted to go the whole day without crying over her mothers death. She had always hated and feared the woman, but for some reason, she had been wanting to cry all morning. Marie gave herself a sharp slap to clear her mind.

"Stop it!" she snapped at herself. "Get a hold of yourself Marie. What would Chase say if he saw you like this?" Wiping her eyes quickly, Marie went about her business, gathering the eggs from the nest boxes and petting the hens. A group of chicks peeped at her ankles.

"Hungry huh? Well, you'll get your food soon, just let me finish collecting your aborted unborn siblings." She paused, turning over what she had just said. "Damn, even I found that to be in bad taste..." She quickly finished collecting the eggs and fed the chickens.

"Later guys." she said as she left the building with a full egg basket. "Gotta fix my boys some breakfast." When she got back to the house, she found that Tom was already up.

"Morning Kitten!" he said cheerily. "Ah, you got the eggs. Great, I was planning a full cowboy breakfast."

"Great Tom. By the way, the cops are here. If you need me, I'll be in my room." said Marie, setting the egg basket down on the counter and dashing up the stairs to her room Chase was still asleep. Marie crawled back in next to him, wanting his comforting closeness at the moment. He woke up at the movement.

"Something wrong my angel?" he asked. Marie didn't speak, but merely cuddled close to him. Wrapping his arms around her, Chase slowly morphed into his reptilian form. He found it made her calmer now.

"What's wrong? You normally don't get like this unless you're upset." he said. Marie buried her face in his chest, still refusing to speak. Chase lay there for a while, holding Marie and thinking.

"Is it your mothers death that's bothering you my angel?" he asked. Marie froze. Bingo. He held her tightly, his tail wrapping around her ankles. "I know she hurt you badly in the past. I know you hated her with a passion. But she was still your mother and deep down, you loved her. It's natural to be upset."

"When Thunder killed her, I felt glad." she said finally. "Now, all I want to do is cry until there's nothing left in me."

"Guilt and Loss. You feel guilty for being glad she died and you are sad because you lost her." Chase replied. Marie went quiet again. Chase pulled her close and slowly began stroking her hair.

"It's okay. You can cry. Don't try to hold it back. Just let it come." he said. That did it Marie broke down and sobbed into his chest. Chase simply held her and let her cry. She needed this. Half an hour later, Marie had exhausted herself and had fallen asleep once more. Chase continued to stroke her hair as she slept, wanting for her pain to end.

There was a knock on the door. It was Tom with two trays of food.

"Hey Chase." he said, setting the trays on Marie's desk. "I thought Marie seemed upset, so I figured I'd just bring breakfast up rather then have her come down. I have to go give a statement to the cops, so make sure she gets at least a few bites in. Okay?" Chase nodded and Tom left. Once he had left the house, Chase gently shook Marie awake. She mumbled something the sounded like "Five more minutes ..."

"Come now my angel, you have to get up and eat something. You need your strength." Said Chase softly. Marie woke up with a yawn.

"Damn." she said. "Why does crying make you so tired?"

"No clue. Here, Tom brought us breakfast."

"Sweet! Eggs, Bacon and Liddle Griddles!"

"Little what?"

"Liddle Griddles! They're tiny pancakes, only a mouthful apiece." Replied Marie, handing him his plate and popping a Liddle Griddle into her mouth. "Try 'em! They're great." Chase reluctantly nibbled one, and his face lit up instantly. He speared two more on his fork and ate them with relish.

"You're right, they are good!" he said, after swallowing. They finished breakfast, then got up and put their dishes in the sink. Marie was just making them both some tea when Tom came in.

"Well, the cops are done with their business. Did you two enjoy your food?" he asked.

"You have a new fan of your Liddle Griddles Tom." said Marie, jerking her thumb at Chase. Tom grinned and swatted Marie lightly upside the head.

"Of course he liked them! No one's ever hated them, Goofball." Marie swatted him back.

"Don't swat me dummy!" she said with a smile. Tom suddenly grabbed her in a headlock.

"You're my brat sister, I'll swat you whenever I want!" he said. Marie was about to utter a retort when the doorbell rang.

"I thought the cops were done here." said Marie. Tom released her and went to look out the window.

"It's not the cops. It's Betty and David, the neighbors. I'll see what they want." he opened the door, where a couple dressed in plain clothing stood.

"Morning Betty. David." said Tom. Betty and David looked slightly put out at Toms appearance at the door, as though hoping for someone else.

"Oh, hello Thomas." said Betty. "Is Harris at home?" Tom shook his head.

"He took off last night. Can I help you?" Betty looked nervous and held out a covered dish.

"We uh, heard about Tiffany's death. We wanted to offer our condolences." she said.

"It's Betty's special spiced apple pie." said David, also looking nervous. He spotted Marie and Chase in the kitchen and recoiled, whispering into his wife's ear. Betty looked at them in shock.

"Oh. I didn't know Marie was at home. How are you dear?" Marie didn't reply, but smiled strangely. It was an odd, forced smile. Betty recoiled slightly, as though afraid Marie would attack them.

"Well, thank you for the pie." said Tom politely, taking the pie. "It'll make a nice dessert tonight. Goodbye." He then slammed the door in their faces. Chase looked slightly confused.

"What was that all about? They acted like you two were lepers." he asked.

"Betty and David are Catholics. They consider Tom and I sinners because I live with you and we aren't married, and Tom is..." her voice trailed off, as though afraid to say the next word.

"They don't like me because I'm a homosexual. That's why they didn't want to touch me. They think it's some sort of catching disease." said Tom, putting the pie in the fridge. He turned back to face Chase, a fierce look in his eyes. "Chase, if you've got a problem with my sexuality, say it now. I won't hold it against you." Chase stared back levelly at him.

"Thomas, I've been on this earth for well over 1500 years. I've seen every kind of relationship known to humanity. Compared to many of the things I've seen, you're pretty normal." he said calmly. Tom heaved a sigh of relief.

"Glad to hear." He said happily. Suddenly, there was another knock on the door.

"Oh for the love of.." said Tom angrily. "Who's come calling now?" he wrenched the door open and a short blond blur rushed past him and tackled Marie. The blond blur turned out to be a girl the same age as Marie.

"Marie!" she yelled. Marie seemed confused at first, but her face immediately brightened in recognition.

"Brittany!" Marie cried. "Oh my god! What are you doing here?"

"Fruitcake told us you'd be in town for the holidays. And my uncle Ducky said your mom got killed. Looks like Thunder finally got his say in huh?" said Brittany. She looked over at Chase. "Whoa. Who's the Chinese hottie?"

"Chill Motormouth." said a tall thin boy at the door. He must have been the same age as Tom. "He looks like the guy Fruitcake said Marie was marrying"

"Who's Fruitcake?" asked Chase.

"It's their nickname for Tom. We all have nicknames. Brittany is Motormouth, Tom is Fruitcake, Sean is Ninja Ninja, John is Trenchcoat, and Trish is Badass." explained Marie pointing to the blond, her brother, the tall skinny boy who had spoken, a tall long haired young man in a green trench coat, and a short girl with short brown hair.

"We were Marie's buddies in high school." said Brittany. "We kinda created an anti-Tiffany club. We've been looking out for her for years. So, who are you again?" Marie extricated herself from Brittany's grip and walked to Chases side.

"Ladies and gentlemen, it is with great pride that I introduce the greatest warlord in all of China, if not the entire world; Chase Young." Chase nodded formally as the others bowed deeply.

"Thank you for keeping Marie safe until it was time for her to come to me." said Chase. Trish looked up with an evil grin.

"The only reason we haven't killed you yet is because Marie seems to like you. We actually came to rip you apart. Every single one of us is trained to kill."

"I wanted to slice off your Yoo hoo!" said Brittany, smiling like a maniac. Chase raised an eyebrow and Marie's jaw dropped.

"Hey!" barked Marie playfully. "That's _**my**_ property. Hands off."

"Okay." said Brittany. "It's not like there'd be much to cut off anyway." she said with a wicked grin. Marie's friends 'ooooh'ed behind them as Marie's eyes narrowed.

"Whoa, easy girls." said Sean, trying to keep the peace. "Brittany, you don't know how big Chase is in the Yoo hoo department, and I doubt he's going to drop his pants right here and now." Here, Tom's eyes widened and flicked to Chase. "And as much as Fruitcake would like that, I don't think he'd do it anyway."

"Hey! You never considered the fact that I know his size." said Marie snappishly. Trish scoffed.

"Oh please." she said. "I'd know if you weren't a virgin anymore."

"Physically yes. Orally...not so much." Marie said with a hint of pride. Tom nearly fainted. Marie's pals all stared as though she had grown a second head.

"Where has our innocent flower gone?" asked John dramatically. "Who are you and what did you do with Marie?"

"How big is he really?" asked Brittany. Marie looked to Chase with a cocky smirk, asking his permission. Blushing, Chase nodded his consent. Marie looked back to Marie, the smirk growing ever wider.

"So? How big is he?" asked Brittany again.

"Well, let's just say this: More than a mouthful is a waste, but it's certainly nice to have some room for your hands." Replied Marie. John and Tom fainted on the spot and Trish's nose began to bleed.

"Well...I suppose I stand corrected." said Brittany, her face very flushed. "Excuse me, I have to go mop up Trish." she then scuttled over to Trish, trying to wipe away the blood.

"Jesus tap dancing Christ Marie, what have you been doing in China?" asked Trish dazedly.

"That's for me to know." said Marie cockily.

"By the way Marie, we wanted to take you out for our usual Christmas hijinks." said John, now awoken from his faint. "You still wanna go? I mean, you've got Chase and all."

"Depends on what we might do."

"Well, first we were gonna crash to Christmas eve choir, then we were gonna smash the nativity scene at the cathedral. You know, just our usual stuff"

"Smash the nativity scene?! Hot diggity damn!" Marie stopped herself quickly. "Wait, what would dad think about that?" Sean looked at her oddly.

"I thought you said Harris took off." he inquired.

"No, My real dad. He came back from the dead last night as a phoenix and he's been in heaven. He's met god and everything. I don't think he'd be too happy with his daughter smashing the display of god's sons birth." Marie explained.

"Actually, Dad's okay with that. And so am I" said a voice. The group looked around to see...

"Jesus Christ! It's Jesus Christ!!!!" screamed Trish. And so it was. He was sitting on the counter in a totally nonchalant way, white robes and all, with a big smile on his face. Derek was sitting on his shoulder.

"I was watching with Derek from heaven and I couldn't help but overhear." said Jesus. "Like I said, Dad and I don't mind. We get this every year, so we've gotten used to it."

"Are we still going to hell over this?" asked Trish timidly. Jesus laughed.

"No my child. We're doing this as a favor to Derek. He was one of our most well behaved residents you know."

"Wow Jesus, you're not at all like I figured." said Brittany. "I thought you'd be all stiff and formal, but you're actually fun!"

"Well even I have a sense of humor you know. Hey! Check out what I can do with my hands!" he lifted one hand to show them the holes the nails on the cross had made, and then stuck his index finger through it.

"Cool!" said Marie. "Twisted and gross, but still cool!"

"I know right?" said Jesus, wiggling the finger. Suddenly, there was a huge thunderclap! Jesus quickly hid his hands.

"I wasn't doing anything Dad! Just showing them a trick." he said guiltily. The thunder rumbled again, as though in warning.

"Okay, okay, I'm coming. Man, He still treats me like a kid. Gotta go guys! See you when you die!" A golden beam of light shined through the window. Jesus stepped into it and faded away, waving his farewell.

An awed silence filled the room.

"Dude, Jesus kicks ass!" cried Brittany, breaking the tension. The others burst out laughing, even Chase let out a small chuckle.

"So, are we still going to crash the church and smash the stable of Bethlehem?" asked John. Marie dashed upstairs without a word and returned with an aluminum Baseball bat.

"What do you think genius?"

**A/N: Thanks for reading guys! If I've offended anyone, feel free to tell me, but be polite about it if you can. Stay tuned for our next installment!**


	14. A Very Merry Christmas at last

The Bride of Chase Young Chapter 14

"Whoo-hoo! Ninja, speed up! There's another one on the left!" Sean swerved to the left and Marie swung her bat, knocking off the head of a statue of the Virgin Mary.

"Alright! Way to go Marie!" screamed Brittany.

The group had been driving around Marie's hometown for an hour now, Marie sticking her torso out the window every time they saw a nativity scene and smashing it with her bat.

"So you do this every year?" asked Chase from the back seat. John turned around from the passenger seat up front.

"Been doing it since Ninja got his license." he said with an evil grin. "Why don't you give it a try?" Marie pulled herself back inside.

"Give it a rest Trenchcoat. He's too dignified to go around smashing stuff." she said, giving him a light swat. Chase frowned and held out his hand.

"Give me that bat. I'll show you how to smash things." he said. Marie handed over the bat and watched as Chase stuck his torso out the window. He took careful aim as Sean drove closer to the next scene. He swung the bat hard as they passed, shattering the wooden cutout to splinters. He pulled himself back into the car, a smug smile of satisfaction on his face.

"Well, congrats Chase, you're one of the group now." said Brittany, giving him a hearty slap on the back. Chase's smile turned into a scowl.

"That doesn't mean I want you to touch me." he snarled. Brittany backed off, her hands raised in surrender.

"Fine. But being part of the group means you get a nickname. Hey Marie, you're his girl, what do you think we should call him?"

"How about Lord of the rubber Ducky?" asked Sean.

"Why the hell would we give him an asinine name like that?!"

"I dunno. It sounded good to me"

"How about Stud Muffin?" suggested Brittany.

"Tempting, but no."

"Gay man's god?

"Adonis?"

"Lets just go with something simple and call him Dragon." said Marie, putting a stop to the flow of names. "What do you think?" she said, looking at Chase. He merely shrugged and muttered.

"If it stops this ridiculous conversation."

"Oh stop being such a killjoy Dragon." said Trish. "I know you're like, the overlord of evil and all, but lighten up! It's Christmas eve, have some fun."

"I was under the impression that driving around town at insane speeds in this van was "fun"."

"This is only a small part of it Dragon." said Tom. "The fun part is when we crash the choir. Hey! Why don't you transform when we get there? That'll give those brats a scare!"

"Great idea Fruitcake!" said Sean. "Marie, convince him!" Marie looked at Chase with an apologetic smile.

"Their hearts are in the right place." she said. "They just want to make you feel like part of the group." Chase frowned again. Marie scooted closer, lowering her voice so only Chase could possibly hear.

"If you do it, I'll give you an _extra_ special Christmas present tonight." she whispered. Chase stiffened for a moment before composing himself once again.

"Fine. Let's go."

"Sweet! Gun it Ninja!"

"You got it! Everybody hang on tight!" He pummeled the gas and they sped through a back ally, towards a large and imposing cathedral.

"Alright everyone." said John. "Suit up!" Chase was about to ask what he meant when he was tossed a bundle of black cloth. It turned out to be a floor length cloak with thin silver chains and a silver wolf on the back.

"We always wear these when we have our hijinks. It makes sure no one knows who we are. But tonight, we're going to reveal our identities. Keep the hood up until I give the signal." John explained.

"John is our leader. He's always got a plan in mind when we do this. Not to mention three or four backup plans." said Trish, eying the slight confusion on Chase's face. He nodded and pulled the cloak on, making sure he was fully covered. They leaped out of the back door of the van and dashed to the cathedrals' big wooden doors.

"Okay team, the plan is: we wait for them to get to "O holy night" and burst in when they get to the chorus. Chase, when I give the signal, transform. The rest of you, throw off your hoods and cause as much havoc as possible."

"Aye aye captain!" said Brittany, throwing a smart salute. John smiled at her lovingly before setting his ear to the door and listening for the right moment.

"They're dating." Marie whispered to Chase when he looked slightly confused. "And she's his second in command. Kinda sweet really."

"Now!" Barked John as the chorus began to swell. They threw open the huge wooden doors, with a whoop....just as three girls in the choir threw off their robes and whipped out super soakers!

"Merry Christmas ya bastards!" screamed a girl with long black hair tied in a braid. Maire ducked as a jet of icy water came her way. Audience members screamed and ran for the door, but found it blocked by John's gang.

"Hey you brats! The Christmas choir is Steel Wolf territory! Buzz off!" yelled John. The girl with the braid jumped onto the preachers podium.

"The Steel Wolves are old hat!" She yelled, pointing at him. "This is Dark Phoenix land now!" she twisted around to show her the emblem on the back of her jacket which was indeed a black phoenix within a circle.

"The hell it is!" Marie snapped, whipping one of the chains off her cloak and whirling it over her head. "Get lost kid, I'm lethal with this thing!" The girl stopped cold, staring at Marie in shock.

"Wait...Marie?!" she said, her grey eyes lighting up. Marie stopped whirling her chain.

"How do you know my name?" she asked.

"It's me, Sam!" She grabbed a hold of her hair and pulled, revealing a head of bright purple hair, cut short.

"Sam? What are you doing here? And why are you wearing a wig?"

"Cause I cut my hair and dyed it purple. Sarah didn't like it, so I have to wear it. And as for what I'm doing here, I'm crashing the choir!"

"But that's our thing! The Steel wolves have crashed the Christmas choir for years!"

"Not anymore they don't! Phoenixes, attack!" the other two girls and a pair of twin boys who Marie had not seen before leapt up towards the rest of Marie's friends. Marie screamed, but her voice was lost in the uproar. Just before The Dark Phoenixes reached them, Chase entered the scene. He quickly transformed with a roar, causing Sam and the others to stop in their tracks.

"Holy hell! When did the Steel dorks get a crocodile?!" screamed a boy. At this, Chases eyes narrowed in rage.

"Who are you calling a crocodile?!" he roared, whipping the feet out from under them with his tail. Sam leaped onto her feet again and grabbed a candelabra, brandishing it at him like a staff.

"You, Croc face!" she laughed. Marie stepped between them.

"Both of you, stop it now!" She snapped. "Chase, back off, this is my little sister! And Sam, put down the heavy metal thing."

"Like hell I will! How do I know Croc face over there won't eat me once I do?"

"Sorry, I'm on a low bitch diet."

"Keep talking mister, I've always wanted a crocodile skin handbag."

"Can't have a handbag without any hands!"

"THAT'S ENOUGH!!"

Chase and Sam instantly went quiet and looked at Marie. She was livid. Sam dropped the candelabra instantly, making a loud clanging noise that distracted the various members of the rival gangs. She put up her hands in a gesture of surrender.

"Okay Marie, okay. You win." she said soothingly. Marie took a deep breath to try and clam down.

"Right." she said after a moment and another deep breath. "First off. Sam, the guy you just tried to attack is my boyfriend, Chase Young."

"Really?! Oh crap! Sorry about that! I thought he was...well, my reaction should explain things." Chase shifted back into human form.

"You should be grateful Marie stopped me. I would have normally killed you in a heartbeat." he snarled. "So you're the little sister Marie mentioned."

"And you're the evil warlord who my sister is going to marry? Dude, isn't that like, bestiality?" Marie snorted with laughter while Chase looked mildly offended.

"Sam, that was awesome!" said Tom, throwing off his hood. Sam gasped and tackled him in a bone crushing hug.

"Tommy! I didn't know you were part of the Steel wolves!"

"Hey kiddo, good to see you too. Now could you please let go? I can't breath." Sam released him and the other members of the Steel Wolf pack gathered around, also removing their hoods. They were beginning to get into really a good chat session when a voice screamed out.

"Samantha! Get away from those hooligans at once!" a panicked looking middle aged woman was striding towards them.

"But Sarah, they're my siblings!" protested Sam. Sarah reached the group and grabbed Sam by the elbow.

"I don't care! They're part of that sinful gang and you'll have no part of it. Do you want to end up burning in the pits of hell for all eternity?" cried Sarah, trying to drag Sam away by force, but Sam planted her feet.

"They aren't sinful! They're my family!" she shouted.

"Not anymore! Now come along!"

"No! They _are_ my family! I wanna stay with them!" Screamed Sam. "You're not my mom! You can't tell me what to do!" she tore her arm out of Sarah's grasp and ran to Marie. The other members of the Steel Wolves gathered around, forming a barrier.

"Sarah, I know the courts awarded you custody of Sam." said Tom. "But we're her real family. She needs us."

"Like she needs a hole in her head!" Sarah screeched. "If she goes back to that house with that woman, she'll just end up with us again."

"If you're talking about our mother, she's dead." Sarah looked at Tom in shock. He nodded slowly. "She went off the deep end last night and got herself killed by our horse." Sarah seemed to mull it over for a moment before throwing up her hands.

"Fine! FINE! Go ahead and spend the most holy night of the year with sinners! But don't expect a home when you return! You can just stay with him you ingrate!" And with that she stomped off, muttering to herself. Tom waved cheerily.

"I'll come over after New Years to get her stuff! Merry Christmas Sarah!" he called. Sarah whirled around.

"Go to hell!" she snapped before turning around and storming out. Sam poked her head out from behind Marie's shoulder.

"So...I'm free?" she asked. Marie nodded.

"As a bird kid." Sam gave a mighty whoop and leapt into the air. Preforming several cartwheels and a few back flips, she laughed joyfully.

"Free! Free! I'm freeeeeeee!"

"Yes, very nice kiddo, now get down here so we can go home!" called Marie.

---

An hour later found the newly reunited family sitting together in the farmhouse living room. Ashanti was lounging near the fireplace, Derek was perched on top of the Christmas tree, watching Sam and Chase play chess, and Marie and Tom were playing duets on the piano.

"So, Croc boy." said Sam. "What's it like getting your butt whooped in chess by a thirteen year old?" Chase merely smiled and took her last knight.

"I think it is you who is getting the whooping now." He replied with a smirk. Ashanti looked over at them with a maternal smile.

"You'd do better to lay down your king Sam. Chase hasn't been beaten in over three hundred years." she said. Sam shook her head.

"No, no. I can do this. Just gimme a second." she said. "Aha! There it is! Check!" she moved her rook to corner Chase's king. Chase smirked again and moved one of his pawns that Sam hadn't noticed.

"Checkmate." Sam looked at the board in shock and face palmed.

"Ah hell! How could I have missed that?" she cried, running her fingers through her hair. "Oh well, good game Chase." The two shook hands.

"Not bad for a kid." Chase admitted. "You almost had me a few times. You are quite the worthy opponent."

"She was captain of the junior high chess team three years running, what did you expect?" said Tom from the piano. Sam huffed angrily.

"Don't spread it around. People will think I'm a nerd!" Marie laughed.

"Hey, be lucky you're even allowed in a club! When I was your age, mom wouldn't let me go anywhere!" she said. "I would have given anything to be a nerd instead of the pariah."

Suddenly, there was a tentative knock at the front door. Marie stood.

"I'll get it!" she said. She opened the door to find, of all people, Jack Spicer standing on her porch!

"Jack? What are you doing here?"

"Oh nothing. I stopped by the lair to drop off yours and Chase's presents and Wuya said you were here. I just came to give you this." he held out a brightly wrapped box. "Well, now that you haver it I guess I'll just go home. Later!" he turned to activate his helipack, but Marie set a hand on his shoulder.

"Hey! You don't have to go. I mean, you flew all the way here, why not stay?" she said. Jacks face lit up as he allowed himself to be steered into the warmth of the house.

Tom heard the door close and the sound of boots being set on the mat. Getting up from the piano, he poked his head in the door to the kitchen.

"Hey Marie what's going..." his voice trailed off as he gazed at the young man in the entrance way. He was a vision of beauty. Pale white hands brushed snowflakes out of fiery red hair. Tom felt a sudden jolt as ruby colored eyes met his. He ducked back behind the door, breathing hard.

"Oh sweet Jesus, there's an angel in my house!" he muttered.

Said angel walked past him with Marie to sit on the couch. Sam looked up at him.

"Hey, who's the albino guy?" she asked. Marie handed Jack a mug of hot cider.

"He's a friend of mine from China a real whiz kid in robotics. He builds robots for fun." she replied.

"He looks San Francisco to me." said Sam, raising an eyebrow.

"San Francisco?"

"You know, Gay." Jack chocked on his cider, coughing and sputtering for a moment before Tom rushed over and thumped him on the back. Jack looked into his eyes.

"Thanks for that." he croaked feebly. Tom flushed.

"N-no problem. I'm Tom by the way, Marie's older brother." He held out his hand for Jack to shake.

"I'm Jack Spicer. Evil boy genius." replied Jack. Tom smiled charmingly.

"What a lovely name." he said. Jack blushed and changed the subject to his robots..

–

Marie observed the two, noting how Jack's diminutive size, pale skin and red hair seemed to perfectly complement Tom's darker hair, and tanned skin. Sure there was a bit of an age difference, but Tom was smart, and he liked working with his hands. Combine that with Jacks techno knowledge and love of robots....dear god, they could be unstoppable! And they talked easily. If there was one thing Marie knew about relationships, it was that if the words came easy, so would love.

"Hey Tom, why don't you play for us again? Show Jack your skills." she said. Tom nodded and turned to Jack.

"Do you know any songs you'd like me to play?" he asked. Jack blushed before leaning over and whispering into Toms ear. Tom beamed and crossed the room to the piano, grabbing Jack by the wrist as he went.

"That's an easy one to play!" he said, settling Jack next to him on the bench. He quickly cricked his fingers and began to play the opening bars to a song. (A**uthors note: Think South Parks "a lonely Jew".**) After a couple bars, Jack began to sing in a soft, clear voice.

It's hard to be a Goth at Christmas.

My friends won't let me join in any games.

And I can't sing Christmas songs or decorate a Christmas tree,

or leave water out for Rudolph 'cause there's something wrong with me!

My people don't believe in Jesus Christ, Divinity!

I'm a Goth,

A lonely Goth,

On Christmas...

Tom played the bridge and smile encouragingly at Jack, who blushed before continuing.

The sabbats are all nice but why is it?

That Santa passes my house every year?

instead of eating ham, I have to eat raw cow meat

instead of "Silent Night" I'm singing "I Want Your Blood Spilling at my Feet."

and what the heck is up with all these rituals? Tell me please!

I'm a goth.

A lonely goth

I'd be merry, but I'm so lost.

On Christmas...

Jack exhaled slowly and closed his eyes, only to snap them open again in surprise when the room erupted into cheers. Everyone but Chase was clapping enthusiastically and cheering.

"Jack that was awesome! I never knew you could sing!" said Marie.

"Yeah, you rock San Francisco boy!"

"Sam, stop calling him that!" said Tom.

"It's a compliment. Besides having a lot of gays in the area, the city is known for having a large musical population."

"Oh...well thanks then." replied Jack. "Self taught." He shot a look at Chase, who scowled and looked away.

"Well, I think it's time for bed guys." said Marie, sensing the tension. Jack stood up, the package he had brought in his hands.

"Wait wait!" he said quickly. "Isn't it like, an unwritten rule that you can open one present on Christmas eve? Well, you can open mine! I have one for Chase too. Please?" He gave a puppy dog look that would have made Paris Hilton green with envy. Marie sighed and held out her hand for the packages. Jack squealed in joy and handed them to her. Handing Chase his present, which was surprisingly wrapped in greens blacks and golds, mimicking Chase's armor, Marie began to carefully unwrap hers. (a soft blue with silver accents) inside was a beautiful midnight blue dress. Marie lifted it out of the box, holding it against her. It was floor length with a sort of floaty material on the hem and sleeves. Beneath the dress was a silver hair pin with a small cluster of sapphires, and a pair of matching slippers.

"Oh my gosh..." Marie whispered. "Jack, this is just beautiful. Where did you get it?" She heard a small "wow" from Chase. His outfit was slightly more simple. A set of regal looking navy blue robes with matching shoes. The whole thing looked fit for royalty.

"Yes Spicer, I am intrigued as to where you got these outfits." he said.

"Would you believe I made them by hand?" replied Jack with a cocky smile.

"No way!" said Marie.

"Yes way. Remember when we met in that fabric shop? I was actually getting the material for the outfits. So what do you guys think? Do you like them?" Marie hugged Jack tightly.

"I love it Jack!" she said happily. Chase remained silent, still looking at his outfit.

"I knew you were good with robots Spicer." he said after a while. "But this is something else entirely. A very thoughtful gift actually." Jack gave a tiny squeal of happiness at Chase's praise.

"Jack, are you staying the night? You could use the guest room." said Tom. Jack smiled.

"Thanks. That's nice of you." He replied. Tom smiled back and offered his arm.

"May I escort you?" he offered, his voice smooth as silk. Jack blushed, but took the offered arm. Sam took the couch, snuggling under a warm blanket that Tom had left. Marie took Chase's hand and led him towards her room.

"Merry Christmas Chase." murmured Marie before falling asleep. Chase pulled her close, sharing his warmth with her.

"Merry Christmas Marie."

**Okay, I know this ending sucks, but I couldn't think of a good way to end it. See y'all at the 15 chapter mark. BTW, I'll be skipping the actual Christmas scene and going straight to the day after. I've had enough of Christmas....**


	15. Feng returns

The Bride of Chase Young Chapter 15

"No way! So then what happened?"

"She decided to move in with Tom again. Better than living with those bible beaters."

Marie and Wuya were sitting in Wuya's room. Wuya was painting Marie's toenails while Marie told her about her Christmas visit.

"So I heard Jack came to visit too. Is it true?" Asked Wuya, dipping the brush into the bottle.

"Yeah and you should have seen the way Tom flirted with him too. It was hilarious." said Marie. They chatted for a while longer as Marie typed away on her new laptop, a present from Tom.

"What are you writing anyway?" asked Wuya.

"Well, Tom gave me this computer so I can keep up with the world, so I'm gonna use it." replied Marie. "Oh, whaddaya know? A black guy became the U.S. President. Killer." suddenly, Wuya stiffened.

"I'm sensing a Shen Gong Wu! It's the Phoenix Tears!" she gasped. "it allows any wound to be healed." Marie leapt off the bed.

"Well what are we waiting for? Let's go!" she said. "I have to make up for the one I lost."

Twenty minutes later she, Chase and Wuya were in a rocky desert, on the trail of the Phoenix Tears. Marie was scanning the skies, looking for Dojo or Jack. Luckily, they were nowhere in sight. Wuya shuddered violently.

"Dang! It's close. Really close." she said. "But where?!"

"Chill Wuya." said Marie, climbing up a tall rock. "We'll find it." Suddenly, there was a rush of wind as Dojo flew low overhead.

"Aw hell!" cried Marie. "The Xiaolin dweebs! Let's go Chase!" she took off running, Chase grabbing her as he ran past. She saw the cowboy leap off the dragon and hit the ground running towards the Phoenix Tears.

"Curses!" screamed Chase. "We aren't going to make it!" Marie had a flash of inspiration.

"Chase, throw me!" she roared over the wind.

"What?!"

"Just do it! I'll go into a Xiaolin Showdown and get us that Wu!"

"I hope you know what you're doing!" said Chase as he threw her hard towards the Wu. She managed to grab a hold of the Wu just as Clay's hand touched it. Clay looked at her in shock.

"M-miss Marie!" he stammered. Marie smirked evilly.

"Clay, I challenge you to a Xiaolin showdown! It's my first so I'll make it easy for us both. A simple race across that sand patch, over the crags and up the mountain. My Jet Bootsu against your Fist of Tebigong. First one to the Wu wins." Clay hesitated a moment before sighing.

"It pains me to say it, but I accept your challenge Marie."

"Alright! Let's go! Xiaolin Showdown!" The landscape changed in a flash of light. The rocks and mountains grew higher and the sand began to shift restlessly.

"Okay, so much for this being easy." Said Marie quietly. Clay smiled kindly at her.

"Yeah, it gets pretty crazy ma'am." he said, tipping his hat to her politely. "But just so you know, I may not hit girls, but I won't go easy on ya."

"I don't need anyone to go easy on me." Marie snarled. "You fight to your fullest cowboy and so will I." Clays smile dropped and they shouted the traditional starting phrase. As soon as she could, Marie took off like a shot. Her first obstacle came when she stepped onto the shifting sands. The moment she set foot on it, it tried to grab her. She pulled her foot away with an almighty wrench, crying out.

"Jet Bootsu!" Her feet lifted just above the sands and hovered there. Whooping happily, she floated across the sand patch and deactivated the Wu once she was safely across. She ran to the tall crags, and leapt onto one, turning to see what Clay would do. She snickered when she saw him floundering in the sands, but her snickers turned to growls of rage when he used his Fist of Tebigong to smash a path through the sands. Marie snarled furiously and leapt up and over the crags she heard Clay racing behind her, smashing the rocks away.

"Give it up Missie!" he called. "I was raised on a farm! I've chased cattle faster than you!" he suddenly leaped ahead, leaving Marie in the dust.

"NO!!!" Marie screamed. She had to find a way to get back in the lead! She had to!

She was so involved in her thoughts, she wasn't watching her step. Her foot caught on a rock and she tripped, falling head over tail. She lay stunned for a moment before looking up. Clay was far ahead, he was nearly to the Phoenix tears!

Suddenly, inspiration struck her again! She began to sob brokenly, threw her head back and let out a howl of pain and sorrow.

"I'm sorry mother! I've failed! I've lost!" she cried, tears falling down her face. Clay stopped and looked back at her. She attempted to stand, but fell with a cry of pain, clutching her ankle.

"I'll never win with this! It's broken! I'm sorry mother! I'm sorry I've failed!" she sobbed. Clay turned back and walked to her.

"Hey now, why the tears Lil' lady?" he said as he knelt next to her on one knee. Marie sobbed and wiped at her tears.

"M-my mother is very ill!" she cried. "I g-got the news yesterday. Chase told me the only thing that would help her was the Shen Gong Wu we're fighting for! But he said if I wanted it, _**I **_had to fight for it. And with my ankle broken like this, I can't run! Now my mother will die! And it's all my fault! She'll die because I was so stupid!" she dissolved into sobs. Clay's heart melted at the sight of this young woman bawling.

"Aw come on, It ain't that bad." Clay soothed. "We could let ya use the Wu to heal your ma and you could just give it back to us." Marie shook her head.

"I asked Chase if we could try it, but he refused. It's all or nothing! I'm so sorry mother!" she cried. Clay untied the hankie around his neck and dabbed at her eyes gently.

"There there." he said softly. "Dry them tears Missie. Here, I'll help ya up and let ya have the Wu this time. I know how tough it is to lose yer ma. C'mon, up ya get!" he lifted her into a standing position. Marie slumped against him weakly.

"Thank you young man." she whispered. "You're so kind, so gentle...so gullible!" she snapped, pulling Clay's hat over his head and dashing away towards the mountain.

"And my mom's already dead moron!" she called over her shoulder as she clambered up the side of the mountain. She heard Chase and Wuya cheering and the Xiaolin warriors calling advice to Clay. But it was too late, Clay would never catch her! She could see the Wu on top of the mountain, She was almost there!

Suddenly, the rock began to crumble beneath her. She scrabbled for a hold, but she was falling. She managed to grab onto the Wu, just before she felt a blinding pain in the back of her skull and her vision went black.

Marie awoke quietly, opening her eyes slowly to find a mini sized Dojo sitting on her chest.

"Hey! Welcome back to the world of the living kid!" he said. Marie's head throbbed and she groaned.

"Where...where am I?" she muttered.

"You're in the Xiaolin temple kid. You got a nasty gash on your head from when you fell."

"Fell?" It began coming back to her. "Oh yeah. The mountain must have been weak or something."

"It wasn't the mountain." said a thick voice from the door. It was Clay. His eyes were red and bloodshot. Had he been crying? "It was my fault ya fell. I smashed the mountain when I saw you were gonna get the Wu. I've never hurt a girl before! I'm so sorry!" he covered his eyes with a hand and his shoulders shook.

"_Wow, he's really shook up about this_." Thought Marie. She motioned for Clay to sit next to her. "Hey, come here Clay sit down." Clay obeyed without a sound.

"Now you listen to me cowboy." Marie said sternly. "If I got hurt it was due to my own foolishness. I didn't activate the Jet Bootsu, and I suffered for it. And that's that." Clay sniffled a bit and gave a weak smile.

"I gotta admit, you were pretty convincing. Ya even had Raimundo fooled and he's good at sniffin' out lies." he said hoarsely. Marie smiled, then winced at the action.

"Hey, how did I get here anyway? And where's Chase?" An older man with a small beard entered the room with a bowl of water in his hands and a washcloth.

"Chase Young is meditating in the garden. How is our patient feeling Dojo?"

"Her head hurts a bit, but otherwise she's fine Master Fung." Master Fung knelt next to Marie, setting the bowl down and dipping the cloth into the water.

"As you are aware, you were injured in the showdown. We were the closest place with medical services, so you were brought here by Clay. That was two days ago." he said as he helped her into a sitting position and bathed her wound with warm water. "We wanted to use the Phoenix Tears on this wound, but Wuya made off with it after the showdown."

"Whatever. So, when can I go home?"

"Not until you're fully healed kid." said Dojo, curling up on Marie's lap. "We know Chase has a healer cat servant, but he agrees they don't have the skill to deal with a head wound like that."

"So how long until my head heals?" asked Marie, wincing as Master Fung applied a bandage.

"Well, your skull was cracked, and you have a couple broken ribs, but it's healing nicely. I'd say about two more days and you can leave." said Fung, finishing his work. "You must be hungry. You haven't eaten in a few days, so I'll bring you a bit of food. Please lie back and rest." He left Marie alone with Dojo and Clay, but was soon replaced by Omi, Raimundo and Kimiko.

"Oh! It seems that the girl has awoken. How are you?" Omi burbled happily.

"How many times are you guys gonna ask me that? Here's a blanket notice: I'm fine!" Marie barked, then groaned and clutched her head. "Mental note, no shouting with a cracked skull." Kimiko snickered vindictively.

"Serves you right for pulling a stunt like that." she smirked. Marie scowled at her.

"Oh yeah, like you've never tried the same thing?" she growled. "Don't get all high and mighty with me girl, I'm not in the mood."

"Please friends!" said Omi. "We mustn't fight! Our guest is sick and needs her rest." Kimiko snorted, turned on her heel and left.

"Spoiled little brat." Marie muttered under her breath.

"Hey, that's my girlfriend you're talking about!" snapped Raimundo.

"Then get her to back off! It's been months since you flirted with me that first time and I've done nothing to her!" Marie shot back furiously.

"Marie is right Raimundo." said Omi. "She has done nothing to warrant such behavior from Kimiko." Raimundo glared at the little monk angrily but silently admitted that he was right.

"Look, I'm not searching for a fight here, so let's just cool it." Marie soothed. "Omi, can you go and get Chase for me?" Omi nodded and took off. Raimundo sat next to Marie.

"So...you don't intend to leave Chase and cross over to the good side at any time?" he asked carefully.

"No. And if you ask me, the side of 'good' isn't all it's cracked up to be. You people, with the exception of Omi and Clay of course, are some of the most conniving people on earth. You are vicious and cruel and you can't help but gloat." she said, calmly at first but gaining in anger as she spoke. "You crash into Jacks place at least twice a week to steal his Wu that he won. Do you have any idea how many times he's gotten shocked because of your 'visits'?! Hundreds! He'll just be sitting in his lab, fixing his Jack bots, and you come crashing in and pillage the place like a bunch of savages. You can shove that side of 'good' where the sun don't shine."

"Marie, calm yourself."

Marie looked towards the door, her face lighting up like the fourth of July. Chase was standing there, his face calm but concerned and Omi right behind him. He walked over and knelt next to her.

"It's good to see you awake." he said. "How do you feel?"

"Not bad. As long as I don't breathe or move my head too much." Marie giggled weakly.

"Oh yeah, If we ask you get snippy, but if Chase asks you spill your guts." scoffed Raimundo. Marie growled at him.

"Omi, could you please take Raimundo and Dojo outside? I'd like to be with Chase without the sarcasm." she said. Omi nodded and shepherded Raimundo out. Dojo followed without complaint.

Chase tucked a loose lock of hair behind Marie's ear.

"You could have been killed." He said quietly. "It was touch and go for the first night. I thought I would lose you." Marie smiled.

"Nah, I'm too stubborn to die. Not to mention you'd be helpless without me." Chase didn't reply. He stared into her eyes, his own burning.

"That's not funny." he said after several tense moments. Marie nodded.

"Okay...sorry about that." she said, hugging him lightly. "I'll be more careful next time." Chase wrapped his arms around her, burying his face in her hair. There was a small 'ahem' from the door. It was Master Fung with a tray of soup. Chase removed himself from Marie's embrace quickly.

"Pardon my intrusion." said Fung politely. "But I've prepared a soup for Marie. It has special herbs to help her sleep." Chase nodded.

"Good. She needs her rest." he stood to leave, but Marie grabbed his glove.

"Stay? At least until I'm asleep? Please?" she whispered. Chase nodded and sat back down. The herbs took effect almost immediately, and Marie fell asleep with Chases face fresh in her mind.

Marie came awake hours later. The temple was dark and Marie wasn't sure what had woken her up.

"Well well. This is a fine problem my son's gotten you into." said a voice from the corner. Marie gasped as the moon came out from behind a cloud, revealing Feng Young. She grasped her blankets, covering herself, demanding.

"What are you doing here?! What do you want?!"

"I heard you had been injured." said Feng. "Now this is something I would have never allowed. You would have been at home, safe." he stood up and walked to Marie's side. She tried to roll away, but a blast of pain from her ribs stopped her. Feng sat down, reaching out an arm and rolling Marie onto her back again.

"Now now. Not of that or you'll get worse." he whispered, waggling a finger at her. Marie curled her hand into a fist beneath her blankets.

"What do want?" she hissed. Feng gently tucked a loose strand of hair behind he ear and looked her in the eyes. His eyes had that sad haunted look in them again.

"You'll understand why I do this someday." he whispered before leaning down to kiss her neck. Marie gasped and tried to shove him away.

"You sick bastard!" She snapped. "Get off of me!" she tried to land a blow to his head with her fist, but he caught her hand before it could connect.

"Please...don't fight. I won't hurt you, but you have to be still." he whispered hurriedly. Marie thrashed wildly.

"Yeah right! I bet you tell all your rape victims that!!" She filled her lungs to scream, ignoring the pain it caused her broken ribs. Feng clamped a hand down over her mouth. He looked into her eyes again.

"Stop fighting!" he hissed. His eyes flashed angrily before returning to normal. "I have my reasons for this, So stop fighting! I'm not going to hurt you." Marie glared at him furiously as he stroked the side of her face.

Suddenly, Feng was blasted off of Marie by a huge jet of water. It was Omi and the others! Chase was glaring at his father with a look of sheer hatred, while the other warriors looked on in confusion.

"Prepare for humiliating defeat...ummm...who are you?" said Omi. Feng peeled himself off the opposite wall and stood up. Normally, his dripping wet appearance would have been comical, but for some reason, Feng made it look all the more evil.

"I am Feng." he said simply, his voice low and menacing. "I am Chase Young's father. Who are you children?"

"We are the Xiaolin dragons. Keep away from Marie!" snapped Omi, as Feng began inching towards her again. "She is wounded and in no shape for whatever it was that you were planning." fang made a quick move to try and snatch Marie, but Clay beat him to the punch. Literally. He clubbed Feng hard with one arm and grabbed Marie with the other. He handed her to Chase quickly before turning back to Feng.

"You low down dirty snake!" he thundered. "Didn't your ma ever teach ya how to treat a lady?!" Feng sneered at him.

"Like you can talk. You're the one who injured Marie." Clay fell back in shock, the truth of Feng's words hitting hard. Raimundo leaped forward, aiming a kick for Feng's head.

"At least he didn't do it on purpose!" he shouted. Feng blocked Raimundo's kick easily, throwing him across the room.

"Don't even try to stop me boy." Feng snarled. "You can't catch the wind!" There was a burst of wind and Feng was gone. Chase looked down at Marie in concern.

"Are you okay?" he asked. "Did he hurt you?" Marie shook her head quietly.

"No." she whispered. "I'm okay. My ribs are killing me though." she rested her head on Chase's shoulder tiredly. Dojo curled himself around her shoulders.

"Leave her with me for the night Chase. I'll keep her safe." he said. Chase glared at him.

"Why would I entrust her to you?" he growled. Dojo shrugged.

"She can't have any better guardian than a purebred dragon."

"Fine." said Chase. "But if she gets hurt on your watch, you WILL be my next meal. Clear?" Dojo gulped and nodded.

Twenty minutes later Marie was lying on her bedroll again, Dojo curled on her chest.

"Hey kid." Dojo said quietly. "Can I ask you something?"

"You just did, but sure. " Marie replied.

"You got any idea why Feng keeps coming after you?"

"Chase says he wants to steal me away from him." Marie sighed. "But I think he has a different reason." She then proceeded to tell Dojo about her previous encounter with Feng. He went rather quiet when she was done.

"How long did you say he's been around?" he asked.

"Since Chase was ten. I'm not sure yet, but I don't think Feng wants to hurt anyone..."

"What do you mean?"

"Every time I look at him his eyes are so sad. I can't even describe how sad they look. And he keeps saying he has his reasons. What does that mean? What reasons could he have for killing his wife, torturing his son, and trying to steal his son's girlfriend?"

"I don't know, but it's best to think once you've had a good nights sleep. See you in the morning kid."

"Night Dojo." said Marie quietly, allowing her mind to fall into the dark shroud of sleep.

Not far away, perched high in a tree over looking the temple, Feng looked down on the building for a moment before disappearing in a gust of wind.


	16. Jack visits and Dojo Questions

The Bride of Chase Young Chapter 16

The next two days went by quickly for Marie, her head wound healing without a hitch. On the morning of the second day she got a surprising visit from a certain redhead.

"Jack? What in blazes are you doing here?" asked Marie. Jack shuffled a foot on the floor.

"I-I uh....I need your help Marie." he murmured. "My parents are throwing a party in a few weeks and I need you to come with me." Chase, who was sitting with Marie, raised an eyebrow.

"You want me to rent my girlfriend to you for the night Spicer? Is that what you're asking?" Jack shook his head furiously.

"No! No, it's nothing like that. It's just that my parents parties are so boring and I have a plan to spice things up. The hitch is that if I do it alone, it won't work. But with Marie, I have a chance to make it work." he said quickly. Marie leaned forward, interested.

"Just what are you planning Jack?" she asked slyly. Jack wagged a finger at her.

"That is a secret." he snickered. Marie giggled.

"Okay. I'm in. As long as what were planning doesn't involve me having to twist around. My ribs are still a bit sore." she said. Jack cocked his head to the side.

"Now that's the one I'm stumped about. When I get hurt, it takes weeks for me to heal, yet you heal almost perfectly in just two days. What gives?" Marie pointed to her head.

"It's something my brain came up with. See, being beaten every other day by my mom meant a lot of healing. Eventually my brain just said "screw this slow healing BS" and sped up the process. Thus, my body heals fast."

"How useful." Jack mused.

"Yep. Hey gimme a hand here." said Marie, holding out an arm. "I need to get up and walk around for a while." Jack grabbed her hand and hefted her up. Marie leaned on him for a moment before turning to look at Chase.

"You mind if I walk with Jack? I need to talk to him about something." she asked. Chase nodded. Jack walked Marie out into the gardens carefully.

"Jack." she said finally. "This party isn't a date, right?"

"No! Jeeze, you're starting to sound like Chase." said Jack.

"Good. Now tell me the plan." And so, for the rest of the morning, they sat in the garden, outlining their scheme.

By lunch, they had a rough outline of the plan worked out. Jack walked Marie back inside the temple and back to Chase.

"See ya Tuesday Marie." he called as he flew off. "And remember, bring the stuff." Marie waved farewell to him and sat down on the mattress that served as her bed.

"What happens Tuesday?" asked Chase. Marie leaned back on her propped up pillows.

"I'm going over to the Spicer mansion to work on Jack's plan. You don't mind, do you?"

"No. I don't."

"Good. Now, I think I need to rest. All that planning made me tired." And within minutes, she was asleep.

Meanwhile in another part of the temple, Dojo was doing some heavy thinking in his Bonsai tree. Feng Young....Hadn't he heard that name somewhere before? He could swear he had. Maybe Huilang would know something. Yeah! That old jade dragon knew practically everything! He quickly sought out Master Fung.

"Hey, Fung! I got a favor to ask." he said.

"What is it Dojo?"

"I need some Jade. You got any old Jade jewelry you don't wear anymore?"

"I have an old pendant." replied Fung. "What do you need it for?"

"I'm going to see Huilang." Said Dojo. Fung nodded.

"I see. Take care."

"I will. See you in a while." Dojo quickly super sized and flew off, heading for the distant mountains where the old dragon lived. He arrived at the mouth of a large cave.

"Hello?" he called out. "Are you there Huilang?" All was silent for a moment before a soft hiss came from the cave. A gentle voice spoke in ancient Chinese.

"Who calls my name?"

"It's me Huilang. It's Dojo." he replied. The hiss became softer, as though the one hissing were pleased.

"Dojo? It's been many years since you graced your old Nai-nai with a visit. You may enter the cave." Dojo slithered into the cave slowly, Fungs' jade necklace dangling from one of his whiskers. There was a small light at the end of the cave where an ancient female dragon lay on a pile of jade trinkets. She was larger than Dojo, but age was shrinking her year by year. Her eyes, once so sharp and intensely gold, were now milky white in blindness. Her scales were coming loose and tinkled when she moved. The only way she got food anymore was because the dragons in the regions brought it to her.

"Now then my little one." said Huilang, nuzzling Dojo affectionately. "Why have you come to see me? I can tell by the fact you bring jade instead of food that you desire knowledge." Dojo placed the pendant in her claws.

"Payment for knowledge Nai-nai. Does the name Feng Young mean anything to you?" he asked. Huilangs' blind eyes widened and she hissed furiously. Dojo backed away in fear.

"Feng! Don't ever mention that hell spawned demons name in my presence again!"

"You know him?"

"Filthy traitorous scum! He betrayed me! Betrayed us all!"

"Nai-nai, what are you talking about?"

"Once, many years ago. Feng was a friend to me. To all Dragons. But then, a dark dragon came to him and offered him immortality in return for a Dragons head. Like many at the time, Feng wished for immortality."

"What is it with bad guys and immortality?" Asked Dojo. Huilang snorted grumpily. Dojo grinned apologetically. "Okay, I'll shut it."

"As I was saying, Feng wanted immortality, but he needed the head of a dragon. I was the first one he chose." Huilang bared her neck, showing a long scar running across the scales of her throat. "He almost cut straight through, but being his oldest and dearest friend, he couldn't bring himself to do it, So he took the head of another. My firstborn son and your father." Dojo looked at his grandmother, horrified of what he was hearing. He had been in the egg when his father had been killed, and his mother had never spoken of him.

"Nai-nai...I have to tell you this. He's resurfaced. And he's after a friend of mine. Her name is Marie and he's attacked her twice. But each time, she says his eyes are sad. Any ideas?" Huilang nodded and looked at her claws.

"Humans are not meant to be immortal Dojo. It is a curse to them. An unbreakable one. To dragons, it's normal. But humans can't bear it. He is more than likely seeking to end his life...but how could attacking the girl...?" her voice trailed off. Dojo shuffled his claws.

"Ummm. Did I mention that this friend of mine is engaged to Feng's son?"

"I fail to see the connection." said Huilang. Dojo told her what Marie had told him. At the end, Huilang nodded slowly.

"I see." she said. "It makes sense then. He no longer wants to live, thus he antagonizes his son. He is sad because he doesn't want to hurt the girl, but it's the only way to fully enrage Chase." Dojo nuzzled his grandmother.

"Thanks Nai-nai. I'll get you a nice big ox next time I visit." Huilang nuzzled back.

"Take care of yourself my little one." she said. "And take this for the girl." she reached around to her tail and pulled out one of her loose scales. Quickly piercing a tiny hole near the top of the scale she plucked a hair from her silver mane and threaded it through the hole. She gave the new necklace to Dojo.

"That scale will keep her safe from harm and from Feng." She said. Dojo nodded and left the cave.

"I think I'll keep this a secret from Chase and Marie." He thought as he flew back to the temple. "If Chase knew this...well, who knows what he'd do."

Back at the Cave, Huilang was arranging Dojo's gift on her pile of jade when she felt anothers' presence. A shiver ran through her scales.

"Come to finish the job Feng?" She asked. Feng didn't reply. Huilang turned her blind eyes towards him. Though she could not see Feng, she could smell and sense him enough to know where he was. Feng stepped forward and Huilang drew back, hissing menacingly.

"Get away from me Feng!" She snapped. Feng stepped forward until she was backed into the wall of the cave. She hissed furiously, but he was unfazed. Suddenly, Huilang felt arms wrap around her neck! Feng was hugging her! Huilang stiffened. Feng hadn't hugged her in over 2 thousand years, so what was his reason now? Then she felt something new...a distinct wetness. She smelled salt and realized that it was tears.

"Why do you weep Feng?" She asked, and was suprised to hear a quiver of sadness in her own voice. Feng once again did not reply. The two old friends turned enemies stood in silence for several minutes before Feng broke away. He set a slab of Jade at Huilangs' feet, bowed and left without a word. Huilang ran a paw over the slab, reading the words that were carved into the stone.

_I'm sorry old friend._

–

**Hey guys! Sorry about the short Chapter, but I felt this was a good place to halt. Just a bit of clarification: _Nai-Nai _means grandmother in Mandarin Chinese. And the new dragons name Huilang means "Wise Jade Tinkling". I thought it would be fitting somehow. Til next we meet my readers.**


	17. The Party

The Bride of Chase Young Chapter 17

Two weeks had passed since Marie's showdown, and she was back up to speed. The only difference being that Chase refused flat out to let her participate in showdowns anymore.

"I can't risk you getting hurt again." he said. Marie had surprisingly agreed. She was currently over at the Spicer house, helping Jack with his secret plan.

Chase hated that.

Ever since he had brought her home, Marie had done nothing but spend time with that little worm. And she refused to tell him what they were doing! He had been forced to resort to using his Eye Spy Orb to get any information. Like the fact that three days ago, Marie's siblings had come to China and were helping with the plot. They had spent a lot of time talking in tones so low not even Chase could hear, though he had a feeling that whatever it was involved music, as Tom had brought a large keyboard.

At that moment in The Spicer mansions basement, Marie, Jack and her siblings were talking about the party that was to be thrown in a few days.

"Okay guys, lets go through this one last time." said Tom. "I'm on the keyboard. Sam, you're on drums. Marie is on guitar, Jack's on bass and we all do vocals."

"Got it." said Marie. "Now Jack, you're sure your mom is convinced that Tom is the new pianist for the party?"

"Yep. I told her the other guy had to cancel."

"Pfft." Scoffed Sam. "Yeah right. What'd you really do San Fransisco?" Jack turned his eyes toward the sky in an assumed look of innocence.

"Nothing." He said, nudging a bloody wrench under his work bench with a foot.

"By the way. How formal is this thing? Black tie or casual?" asked Tom.

"Black tie. Mom and Dads parties are major snob fests." replied Jack. "I'll take you into town later to get a tuxedo. Marie, you got anything formal?"

"I think I can find something for Sam and Me." said Marie. "Now let's get down to business."

–

Three days later, Marie was sitting at her vanity table putting on her mascara for the party.

"Do you know when you'll be home?" asked Chase. Marie looked at him in the mirror.

"Dunno. Midnight to one A.M. I should think. Aren't you coming? Jack said you could come if you wanted."

"And spend an entire evening with that pest? I think not. I see enough of him during showdowns." Scoffed Chase. Marie rolled her eyes.

"Well, if you change your mind, you know where to go. How do I look?" She stood and turned around slowly. Her hair was done up in a simple yet elegant up-do. She wore an ankle length black cheongsam with no sleeves and a red dragon winding up her legs, resting its head on her shoulder. Chase smiled and pulled her close for a hug.

"As lovely as ever my angel." he whispered into her ear. Marie giggled and hugged him back.

"You sure you don't want to come to the party?" She asked. "It might be fun." Chase smirked and shook a finger at her.

"Nice try my love but it won't work. No means no."

"Fine. I guess I'll just go by myself. Jack did say there were cousins of his who thought I was a real looker." Said Marie, starting to walk out the door. Chase grabbed her arm possessively.

"On second thought." he said with a low growl. "I think I'll join you after all."

"_Bingo_." thought Marie before Chase teleported them outside the Spicer mansion.

They reached the doors, Marie flashing the invitation to the party, and entered the main hall. Piano lounge music was drifting across the room from a small stage where Tom sat playing a grand piano.

"And who might you be?" asked a voice from their left. It was Mrs. Spicer, wearing a scarlet cocktail dress and holding a martini.

"Sorry Mrs. Spicer, we were never formally introduced." said Marie politely. "My name is Marie Jones. I'm a friend of Jacks and the pianists' sister And this is my boyfriend Chase Young." Jack's mother smiled.

"Ah, so you're the one who's been keeping my Jackie company. It's good that he has a friend. He seems incredibly lonely sometimes."

"Gee, I wonder why?" Marie snarled under her breath.

"Did you say something dear?"

"Oh, I said, what a wonderful sky. The stars were beautiful outside. Excuse us, we have to find Jack." Marie grabbed Chase's arm and pulled him over to the stage.

"I fucking hate that woman." she snarled quietly. "I mean, what does she expect when she leaves her son alone constantly?!"

"Welcome to my world girl." said Jack, popping seemingly out of nowhere. "She's either enrolling me in classes to get me to socialize, or she's leaving me alone for weeks." Marie gasped. Jack looked completely different. His hair was un-gelled and hanging gently around his face, and his makeup was gone.

"Whoa...Jack." Marie breathed. Sam popped out from behind Jack, a cocky grin on her face, wearing a sleek lavender gown.

"I know, he looks great right? I convinced him to let his hair down." she said. She grinned evilly as she noticed Chase.

"So you got the handbag to show huh? Guess I owe Tom a dollar."

"One more handbag comment and I'll turn you into one, brat." snarled Chase. Marie rolled her eyes at the two of them. They had been teasing each other since Christmas. Sam had really latched on to Chase, treating him like another big brother and teasing him about his reptilian form at every turn. Chase always seemed to take it in stride, threatening Sam with brutal punishments but never meaning a word of it. Even now he smiled a bit.

"Play nice kids." laughed Jack. "We don't want my mother to think there's a fight breaking out. You'd be tossed out before you could say boo."

"Oh, yer ma's just a fussy little child lad." said a quivery voice with an Irish accent. Jack instantly broke out in a happy grin and squealed.

"Grannie!" Grannie turned out to be a tiny old woman with skin as white and thin as paper. Her eyes were a pale blue, nearly white, and she wore her white hair in a tight bun.

"By the emerald isles!" she exclaimed happily. "Is that me little grandson Jack? You've grown me lad. Aye, a few more inches and you'll break six foot tall. And who are these people here? Surely not the cretins that beat you up every day?" she said as she noticed Marie and the others.

"No Grannie. This is a friend of mine and her family." replied Jack. "Oh, and That Chase Young guy I'm always blabbing about." Grannie's eyes flashed.

"You mean the one who tried to feed you to a T-Rex?"

"_Uh-Oh_." thought Marie. "_This could get ugly..." _

"Well then sonny. I got somethin' for you." Grannie said, reaching into her handbag. Marie waited with bated breath as she pulled out....a tupper ware container full of cupcakes.

"Here." she said with a small smile. "Have a cupcake. They're specially made." Jacks eyes went wide and he quickly snatched the container away.

"Grannie!" He yelped. "That was a year ago. He's a friend! Save the special cupcakes for the real bad guys, okay?" Grannie looked shocked at her grandsons behavior for a moment before shrugging and tucking the tupper ware container back into her bag.

"Alright sonny, now you have fun with your friends." Grannie said with a smile as she hobbled off. Jack sighed in relief.

"That was close. Guys, if my Grandmother offers you she says is specially made, for the love of every god in taoism, DO NOT TAKE IT!"

"Why not? She seemed like a sweet old lady." said Sam. "I'm guessing she's where you get your albinism from."

"Yeah, but she's also one second biggest evil figures in my life. She was the only one who encouraged me to take up evil."

"So what's the deal with the cupcakes?"

"Grannie uses the lure of cupcakes to get rid of her enemies. You saw the sprinkles on top? Those are slivers of rat poison." Sam blinked once before breaking out into giggles.

"Dude! Your Grannie kicks ass!" she snickered. Jack smiled.

"She sure does Sam."

"Damn rights." said a large muscle bound red head with blond streaks. "But Grannie always liked him better."

"That's because you only met her three years ago. She hasn't had time to warm up to you." Jack said with a smirk. "By the way guys, this is my older half brother Francis Stone. A.k.a; Hotstreak." Sam's eyebrow popped up.

"Wait, Hotstreak? _The_ Hotstreak? The most bad ass pyro to ever walk the earth?" she queried. "Dude! You're my freakin' hero!" Francis stared at her for a total of three seconds before bursting out laughing.

"I'm your hero? That's a first. Most people view me as one of the bad guys!" he clapped a hand on her shoulder. "I like you kid. What're you doing hanging around my old man's party anyway?"

"Jack invited me and my brother and sister. You?"

"My old man made me come. Something about needing someone for Jack to look up to."

"That's a dumb reason."

"Yeah well, my dad's an idiot." Marie marveled at how well Sam was getting along with the older bang baby.

"Looks like Frankie's finally found someone to talk to." said a blond, bespectacled boy, walking up behind Marie.

"Hey Richie." said Jack. "Glad you made it. Frankie still giving you trouble?"

"Nah, he's fine." Richie replied before glancing at Marie. "Who are your friends?"

"Oh right!" said Jack. "Richie, this is Marie Jones, a friend of mine. The tall bad ass is Chase Young, my evil hero. The guy playing the piano is Marie's older brother Tom, and the girl who is currently chatting it up with Frankie is the youngest Jones kid, Sam. Guys, this is Richard Foley, Frankie's boyfriend." Richie waved shyly. Marie smiled at him, deciding she liked the blond. Jack checked his watch.

"Just about time." He said. "Marie, get Sam and get on stage. Time to liven up this party." Marie grinned evilly before turning around, whispering something in Sam's ear and taking off towards the stage. Once the three other teens were on stage, Tom stopped playing. The other guests stopped talking and looked toward the stage, wondering why the music had stopped. Jack strode up to a microphone nervously.

"Ahem." he coughed. "Hi there. I'm Jack Spicer the son of the people throwing this party. Now, most of you are perfectly happy with lounge music and idle chatter, but I noticed a lot of teens in the crowd tonight. So for their sake, we're going to liven this place up a bit. Hit it guys." Jack picked up a Bass guitar as the others began the opening notes to a song. It was one almost all the teens in the room recognized; Turn Your Back by Billy Talent. Though the song had no female vocals, Sam and Marie sang along with Jack and Tom.

"And when the clock strikes twelve, tell me where you gonna be?

Cleaning up the mess we've made or watching your T.V.

And if you if you have to ask, then you don't have a clue

There's snow in Arizona while they're bombing in Beirut."

Chase found the song rather catchy with a good rhythm. He looked around him and was surprised to see many of the teenage guests bobbing their heads and tapping their feet to the beat. One young blond man was mouthing the words while dancing. As the song went into the chorus the teens became more frenzied and danced harder.

"When the storm hits your front door, with a roar you can't ignore...

Ya run,run away! But there's no place to hide mate!

When the days turn into night, you don't got no chance to fight...

'Cause you're too late, so kiss your ass goodbye mate!"

Chase glanced from the stage to sweep the room. He noticed with a certain glee that Mrs. Spicer was silently fuming in the corner. Many of the other parents, including Granny Spicer, were smiling. Chase looked back at the stage. Marie and Jack were back to back, singing and playing their hearts out while Sam pounded her rhythms on the drums and Tom's fingers flew across the keys.

The song ended to cheers from the teens and polite applause from the adults. For about thirty seconds anyway.

"What on earth are you doing?!" shrieked Mrs. Spicer. "Jackie, you've ruined my party! I want those kids escorted out, right now!"

"Aww! Don't send them out Aunt Carol! This party was just getting started." said the blond boy Chase had seen dancing earlier. The other teens nodded in agreement.

"C'mon!" yelled Francis. "Let them stay!"

"No! They are ruining my party."

"Okay mom." said Jack. "How about this? You can have your snob party in here, and anyone who wants to can come have a fun time in the east ballroom." he turned from his mother to the other teens in the room.

"All those who want fun, decent snacks, and awesome music, come with us." He said. "oh, did I mention we have a fully stocked bar?" That did it! The teens cheered and followed Jack as he hopped off the stage and led the way. Tom got up from the piano and was about to follow when he stopped and turned to the albino geniuses mother.

"Mrs Spicer, I quit." he said with a grin before following his family.

–

**God, I can't believe how long this took! Stupid writers block...Oh, and just a warning for the next Chapter: if you have issues with gays, kindly don't read.**


	18. The Party pt 2 very short

The Bride of Chase Young Chapter 18

Ten minutes later, Jacks' party was in full swing. Marie, Sam, Tom and Jack were on stage singing their hearts out. Teens were swarming the dance floor, bumping, grinding and shimmying around. The bar, tended by a Jackbot, was surrounded with people calling out orders. Francis was alternating with one of the other Jackbots as a bouncer by the door, only letting in guests that were on a list Jack had drawn up.

Chase, however, was staying out of the general proceedings. He found the music too loud, and the dancing too wild.

That, and several of the guys here were eying Marie far too appreciatively for his tastes. He suppressed a snarl with difficulty.

After a few more songs, Jack set yet another Jackbot (how many of those things had that boy built?) to act as a DJ while he and the others hopped down from the stage. Marie made a bee line for Chase while Tom, Jack and Sam headed to the bar for water.

"You were quite the performer up there" observed Chase. Marie tucked a loose strand of hair behind her ear.

"Was I?" asked Marie. "Well, as Tom says, our family are natural performers."

"And I suppose growing up with a homosexual pianist with a flamboyant stage streak helps too." said Chase with a smirk. Marie nodded.

"Damn straight." she said with a small laugh. "I'm gonna go get some air. Back in a minute" she turned and disappeared into the crowd.

Outside, on a small patio, Marie looked over the Spicer family garden. It was a very nice place, even in winter.

Suddenly, she felt a pair of strong arms grab her and something was forced over her nose and mouth. The last thing she remembered before blacking out was a sickly sweet smell and a familiar, sinister face.

–

**sorry for the really short chater guys, I just couldn't fugure out how to make it any longer without boring everyone. see you soon!**


	19. Fengs Story

Chapter 19

Marie awoke with a pounding headache, a nasty taste on her tongue, and a fuzzy feeling in her brain. She tried to lift an arm to rub the sleep out of her eyes, but found she couldn't move it. She looked over and found it tied to a bed post. As her mind quickly cleared up, she looked around and realized she was tied spread eagled to the posts of a large bed. The room she was in was large, and very fancily decorated.

"Where am I?" She asked to no one in particular. "How did I get here? Chase? Tom? Jack? Is anyone there?" When no one answered, she started to get panicky.

"C-Come on guys! This isn't funny! Someone untie me. Right now!" Marie started pulling hard on the ropes, trying to get free.

"They aren't here girl." said a voice from the shadows. Marie struggled harder. She knew that voice. That soft, slithery, deadly voice that sounded so much like his sons. Feng Young.

"You stay away from me!" she snarled, tugging at her bonds. Feng sighed and sat down on the bed, next to Marie.

"Little one, I don't want to hurt you. Calm down." he said. Marie caught his eyes. They had that same terribly sad look.

"You always say that...so why are you doing this? You don't think that raping me will hurt?" she asked.

"I have no intentions of raping you." That made Marie go completely still.

"And yet I'm tied up, spread eagled, and you drugged me. Yeah, that just screams "bringing her home for coffee."

"If I let you loose, will you believe me?"

"Maybe."

"I want your word that you will not try to escape."

"And I should do this why?"

"I told you before that you would someday understand why I'm doing this. It's about time I told you." Marie was silent. Fengs' voice was sincere, but that wasn't a good enough reason to trust him.

"I swear Marie." said Feng, shocking Marie with the use of her name. "I merely wish to talk. No tricks, no lies."

"Fine. I'll listen." Feng smiled once before untying the ropes that bound her. Marie sat up quickly, rubbing her wrists. She was pleased to notice that her outfit was unharmed. It had cost Jack a small fortune to get it. Quickly scooting to the end of the bed closest to the head board, she pulled her knees up to her chest and looked at Feng. Feng sat on the opposite side of the bed, cross legged. He snapped his fingers and a teapot with two cups appeared on a small stand.

"Drink." he commanded quietly. "It will get the taste of Chloroform out of your mouth. It's a cinnamon blend. One of your favorites I believe."

"How did you know?" asked Marie, pouring herself a cup.

"I've been keeping careful tabs on you and my son. But that is unimportant right now. The story I'm about to tell you is very long, so pay attention." Feng cleared his throat and took a breath.

"I have wandered this earth for hundreds of years. Three thousand seven hundred and six to be exact. I was born to a simple farming family in southern China. I was the seventh son and though it was considered good luck to have so many sons, I was the one son they could not afford. You see, they were a very poor family, barely able to feed five, let alone nine. So, three hours after my birth, my father took me out into the wilderness at the base of a mountain. This mountain was said to be home to a Clan of fierce dragons.

"The leader of the dragons flew down to the spot where I lay. I was a strong healthy baby, and the leader saw it as a waste to leave one so strong to die, so they took me in. I was raised amongst the dragons hatchlings which is where I met a young dragon by the name of Huilang."

"Dojo's Grandmother!" interrupted Marie. "He told me about her, but he never said you knew her."

"He didn't know until She told him, the day you got hurt in that showdown. Huilang was already far older than me when her clan took me in. nearly eight hundred years old. By a dragons reckoning that's just a child, but from the time I was old enough to understand what a friend was, she was my first and best friend.

"Huilang would often take a human form around me. She would appear the same age as I was, but mentally she was centuries older. We were inseparable. We played together, ate together, even slept in the same corner of the cave. This continued through my childhood until I was nearly fourteen. The dragons decided that I needed to further my knowledge of the outside world, for I knew only of the dragons valley. I wandered for weeks, taking in all I could. In my wanderings I came across a Kung Fu master. He offered to teach me his skills, and I accepted. Within a year and a half, I had mastered all forms of Kung fu, which in those days was still just a budding art. My master also taught me to read and write. I was fascinated by books and scrolls, finding them portals to the past, present and future, or even other lands. I traveled the country for a further two years, learning more than I ever thought possible. I learned other martial arts, I fought in wars, I became known across the country as both a hero and villain. You see, my upbringing with the dragons gave me a slightly skewed sense of right and wrong. For example, I came across a man who was being lashed for stealing a sack of rice to feed his family. I saw this as a perfectly good reason to steal, so I cut him loose and told him to run. I also believed that harsher punishments were meant for men who committed crimes such as rape, and spousal abuse. Many of these men got off scot free, while the women were punished. I found this to be a great injustice, so I would often hunt these men down, force them to apologize to their women and slay them.

"In my seventeenth year, I began training in magic. Growing up with dragons, it was really only natural that I would want to do similar things as my family. I was a fast learner and within the span of six months, I had mastered most forms of magic. The only ones I didn't master were the darkest of arts, necromancy and mind control.

"I returned to my Dragon family at age eighteen. I was a changed man, older, wiser, and incredibly skilled. Huilang was the first to welcome me home, in her human form. In the four years I had been gone, she had grown into an unequaled beauty. Her silver hair shined like spun moonbeams and her eyes were two golden orbs. I found myself wishing to have her as a mate. One night, as we walked together in the light of the full moon, I expressed my feelings to her.

"It was the biggest mistake I ever made in my life.

"Huilang told me I couldn't love her, that I only thought I loved her. We were centuries apart in age, and she would live for thousands of years, while I would be lucky to survive a century. She spoke nothing but the truth, and I hated her for it.

"I went into a rather unflattering display of begging. I told her I could use a spell to remain young forever, that I could make myself immortal. She shot me down again and again, each time stating a perfectly logical reason why it wouldn't work out. I begged her until I had no words left and still she refused. By the end she turned her back on me and told me that she couldn't have chosen me for a mate anyway, as she was already wedded to Li Shan, a dragon whose parents had adopted me as a son. In other words, my older brother.

"I was infuriated! Li Shan had known for years that I cared for Huilang. And for him to steal her from right under my nose? It felt like the lowest form of betrayal from the one I viewed as my brother. I returned to my family's nest, only to find Li Shan there, speaking with my parents. He greeted me as though nothing had changed. I felt a hatred for my foster brother like nothing I had ever felt before. He had stolen the girl I loved, and here he was acting like he had done nothing wrong!

"I stayed home for a single week before I left again. Now that she had married my brother, Huilang had moved in with our family. Seeing her with my brother, watching them fly together, seeing him bring her fresh kills as gifts of love....it made me sick and angry. I took off in the dark of the night. I didn't know where I was going, but anywhere was better than where I had left. I collapsed somewhere near the Great Wall, near Mongol territory. I was exhausted. I had crossed the country in little over two days. I lay were I had fallen, finally letting the pain of my loss overwhelm me. I don't know how long I was there, all I know is that when I returned to my senses, I was lost, alone, and depressed.

"That's when He found me."

"He? Who is He?" asked Marie.

"He is...He is the embodiment of pure evil. The Elder Dragons used him as a scare tactic for unruly hatchlings. They called him the Dark Dragon. Humans call him the Devil. And you might know him by his real name; Hannibal Bean." Marie gasped, nearly dropping her teacup.

"_The same one who offered Chase the immortality soup_!" she thought.

"He seemed sympathetic then. He said he knew how I felt. To have the one I loved stolen by my

backstabbing brother." Feng continued. "He seemed to understand everything! All my fears, doubts and worries, he knew what I had gone through. But you and my son of all people should know, that's just one of his tricks.

"He told me there was a way to become immortal, and get Huilang as my own. However the price was very steep. He said I might not be able to do what was required. I assured him I would do anything to get Huilang. I was young, and despite my years of learning I was still very stupid. He told me he would grant me immortality, but I would have to bring him the head of a dragon."

"Hang on, how did he give you immortality? Chase had to be given the Lao Mang Lone soup."

"The Dark dragon enjoys toying with darker magics. He can use any means to make a man immortal. He could have used the same method with Chase as he had with me, but he seems to have taken a shine to taking peoples souls the last thousand years or so.

"I agreed to his terms, saying I would bring him a dragons head. He enacted the spell that gave me eternal life, and I felt more powerful than I ever had before. I tried to leave, to return to my home, but the Dark One held me back. He was I was indeed strong from my journeying, but I was nowhere near strong enough to be able to kill a dragon. I would have to wait, and train.

"It took me nearly a full thousand years, but eventually I was strong enough. I returned home, intent on repaying my debt to Hannibal. Unfortunately, word of my deal with him had reached the ears of my former clan. I was considered a traitor. My foster parents were devastated. My father had killed himself out of shame and my mother mourned as though I were dead. Huilang and my brother however, stood at the front of their cave without fear.

"What happened that day....I only remember bits and flashes. I slew all the elders, my mother, and my brother...I was going to take Huilang's head a s Hannibal's payment.....but I stopped myself just before I cut the major veins and arteries in her throat. Was I not doing all of this to gain her? What sense would it make to kill the one I was trying to obtain? I started to heal the wounds I had on her neck, but I was only halfway done when I was knocked away by another dragon. When I turned to fight him, I thought my brother had risen from death. But it was not Li. No, this was the son of my brother and my former beloved. He was fully grown, and a handsome young specimen of a dragon.

"He was brave. He was agile. He was strong.

"He was a fool. I took his head in one slash of my blade. I decided that the head of my nephew would be Hannibal's payment. However, when I turned to claim my prize, I realized what I had done. By destroying my clan, and killing her mate and son, I had insured that Huilang would never be mine. I fled, consumed by my grief and madness. I had gained immortality, but now, I had no one to share it with. No family, no friends. I was resolved to wander the world alone, forever.

"I tried to take my own life at least four times before the Dark dragon appeared before me. I begged him to remove the spell from me. He laughed in my face and told me that there were no "take backsies" in his deals.

" 'If ya'll want to be pushin' up daisies, ya gotta git someone else to kill ya. And not just anyone either. They gotta be of yer own blood' he told me. But, being alive for over a thousand years, my real family was long since dead and buried. I only had one other option."

"Father a child and get them to kill you." Marie answered for him, putting the pieces together.

"Precisely." Feng agreed with a nod.

"So, that's why you've been attacking Chase? And why you've tried to attack me? You want him to kill you?"

"Yes."

"Why not just ask him then? Why go through all the trouble and hurt so many people just to die?"

"I tried that once before. In the 2206 years since I began trying to die, I have fathered hundreds of sons and daughters. The first son I had, I ordered him to kill me when he reached manhood. He could not.

"Well who could? I don't think anyone could ever willingly kill their father."

"It was not a matter of ethics. Hannibal's spell made it so that my death had to be an act of murder. If one of my children tried to kill me of their own will, the spell would take hold of their mind, and force then to kill themselves."

"So that's why you killed Mei Feng...To get Chase mad at you."

"Yes. I tried that with several of my other children, but only Chase showed the initiative to want to kill me. The others just spent their lives hating me in silence." Marie sat quietly.

"That's why I'm here isn't it? You want to make Chase so angry, he won't think twice about killing you." Feng nodded.

"Now you understand." He said, his voice hollow.

"That's why your eyes were always so sad whenever I looked you straight on...you don't want to live anymore." Marie said softly

"The eyes truly are the windows to the soul." Replied Feng. His voice was rough from sorrow and talking so much. Marie poured him another cup of tea.

"Can't you just tell Chase why you did what you did?" she asked.

"And then what? I've committed too many sins to be forgiven. Besides, I've made my peace." Feng said calmly, sipping the tea. "It is nice of you though, to try to redeem me."

"Everyone was born with good and evil in them. Sometimes the evil in us takes over, sometimes the good does. But even the most evil people still have a shred of good left in them, and as long as it's still there, they can be redeemed."

"A noble sentiment child, but an outdated one. One better suited to the Xiaolin monks."

"They might be assholes, but they do tend to spout sense once in a while." Marie said with a shrug.

–

**Hi guys! Sorry for the abrupt ending, but I just couldn't think of a good way to end this one. And i'm sorry I haven't updated in a while, but life has been busy, what with packing for moving, realizing I didn't have to move, unpacking, getting engaged, and my pedo-Grandfathers death two days ago, things have been busy. See y'all soon!**


End file.
